It's not the fall : it's the landing
by RammMCR
Summary: Moriarty est mort. Sherlock est mort aussi. John est seul à présent, complétement désemparé et désarmé face à tout ce qu'il lui arrive. Il est bord du gouffre, jusqu'au jour où...
1. Prologue

**It's not the fall : it's the landing…**

 **Prologue**

La nuit était sombre et froide. La ville était plongée dans le silence le plus total. Quelques passants pressaient le pas pour rentrer chez eux. Les lumières des réverbères envoyaient une clarté fantomatique aux rues et avenues. Des flocons de neige commençaient à tomber timidement sur la capital, recouvrant d'une fine pellicule blanche les toitures et les routes. C'était une nuit d'hiver somme toute banale à Londres. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant, là, dans une ruelle obscure, entre deux poubelles, un petit corps tremblait de froid. Son manteau ne le protégeait guère du froid glacial qui s'abattait soudainement sur la ville. Ni la faim, ni la soif n'existait pour lui. Tous ses membres étaient gelés et sa respiration se faisait difficile. La fatigue le prit par surprise, les paupières refusant de rester ouverte. Son coeur battait de plus en plus lentement. Il se laissa glisser sur le côté, s'allongeant franchement sur le sol. Il avait mal. Le froid lui brûlait la peau. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Juste quelques secondes, pour se réchauffer un peu. Que quelques…Une main sur son épaule. Un rêve ? Il frissonna un peu plus. Une obscure sensation de bien-être l'envahi et le noir le submergea. Son coeur ralentit encore...Son coeur ne battait plus…


	2. I - The tramp and the fat cat

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent (malheureusement) pas. Ils sont la propriété de Steve Moffat, Mark Gatiss et bien entendu Sir Arthur Conan Doyle (le seul et l'unique)_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde, je ne me suis pas présentée au prologue mais c'est normal! Je suis nouvelle ici (et ouais) mais je lis ici depuis (pfiou j'ai arrêté de compter) Bref, c'est la première fiction que je publie ici donc, et non pas des moindres ! Donc niveau publication, je risque de publier sur cette fanfiction une fois par semaine (le dimanche dans la soirée en particulier). Et il y a peut-être des chances pour que toutes les deux semaines que je poste aussi le mercredi (mais des OS). Donc voilà :D En espérant en tout cas que tout cela vous plaise et que ce compte puisse avoir une belle et longue vie. En tout cas, trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse avec le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !_

 **P.S :** _Je suis désolée que ce premier chapitre soit un peu court, les prochains seront plus long je pense. Bref j'arrête parler :')_

* * *

 **Chapitre I**

 _The tramp and the fat cat **(1)**_

Il n'avait suffit d'un rien pour que tout bascule. Un homme, un appel, une chute et puis, plus rien. Le néant. Le vide. Il l'avait laissé, abandonné à son propre sort tel un égoïste sans cœur. Il lui avait déjà dit qu'il n'en avait pas, de cœur. Et pourtant il s'était obstiné à croire le contraire, à croire qu'il était, lui aussi, humain. Et alors, pour lui prouver que pendant tout ce temps il avait eu tord, il le brisa. Il l'avait détruit, anéanti. Il lui avait mené la vie dure de son vivant. De sa mort, il la lui pourrissait. Ce jour là, il était mort avec lui, à jamais…

 _Une main sur son épaule…_

Il n'avait plus compté les jours, ni les mois. Il avait perdu ses repères. Le temps lui paraissait horriblement long sans lui, sans ses répliques acerbes et piquantes, sans ses mimiques et son expression hautaine sur le visage. Il lui arrivait même de regretter de ne plus être constamment kidnappé par le grand frère. Il n'avait jamais aimé que lui. Il laissait un énorme vide dans sa poitrine. Il le haïssait.

 _Une main sur son épaule. Un rêve ?_

Ses cauchemars étaient revenus, plus nombreux et plus violent. Il n'arrivait plus à fermer l'œil de la nuit, hanté par ses souvenirs, par ses sentiments, par son passé. Il en avait marre de se battre chaque jour contre ce qu'il ressentait, sur le vide, le manque. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout avait pu déraper à ce point là. C'était grotesque. Et surréaliste.

 _John...John bon sang... Ce n'est pas possible. S'il savait, il me tuerait._

Une sensation de brûlure intense se répandait d'une lenteur vicieuse sur tout son corps. Ses membres étaient parcourus de spasmes violents, s'en était douloureux. Sa respiration était laborieuse, sifflante et insupportable. Sa gorge était tellement sèche, qu'elle était similaire à du papier de verre. Alors était-ce donc cela mourir ? Une douleur insoutenable, un manque cruel d'oxygène et un cœur en souffrance. Il avait envie de hurler, de pleurer mais tout cela lui était impossible. Il n'en pouvait plus...Qu'on est pitié de lui, qu'on l'achève…

* * *

Mycroft était assis dans un de ses luxueux fauteuils dans son grand salon. Il essayait de travailler sur une affaire compliquée concernant un ennemi public en cavale. Et pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur le dossier, lui d'un naturel très sérieux. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers une seule et unique personne. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu passer à côté d'une chose pareille. Lui qui d'habitude savait tout sur tout le monde. Malgré cela, son visage gardait une expression neutre, ne laissant paraître aucune émotion. Les émotions étaient pour les faibles, pour les êtres doués d'une intelligence inférieure. Mais pas pour lui. Un cri perçant venant de l'étage supérieur résonna dans la large demeure, le faisant sursauter de stupeur. Il laissa tomber ses papiers au sol et se précipita vers l'origine de ce cri. Il entra sans frapper dans l'une des chambres, et _le_ vit se débattre dans ses couvertures, hurlant à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. C'était semblable à ceux d'un animal agonisant. Pour la première fois, il ressentait de la pitié envers cet homme. Mycroft souffla bruyamment tout en se passant les mains dans ses cheveux roux. Il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers la bassine d'eau sur la table de chevet à côté du lit, et essora doucement le gant de toilette. Il le posa délicatement sur le front fiévreux de l'homme dans le lit. Il passa sa main libre dans les cheveux blonds de l'autre homme tentant de le calmer un minimum. Sa respiration était rapide et chaotique et tout son corps tremblait. Il pouvait presque sentir les muscles crispés d'effrois et de fièvres sous les couvertures. Il était vraisemblablement en train de faire un cauchemar.

" _Chut...Détends-toi, c'est fini. Tu es en sécurité maintenant..._ " La voix de Mycroft était étrangement douce et calme. Elle se voulait rassurante et réconfortante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas agis comme cela, aussi attentionné. Mais il avait une conscience et celle ci lui interdisait de _le_ laisser dans un état semblable à la mort. Même s'il avait en horreur de se sentir faible et trahis par ses émotions.

L'autre homme se calma finalement au bout de plusieurs longues minutes sous les agitations, les cris et les larmes. Mycroft décida de le laisser se reposer et garda la porte de la chambre ouverte avant de repartir dans le salon. Il se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil en cuir tout en expirant bruyamment l'air de ses poumons. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être altruiste, mais depuis qu'il l'avait trouvé dans cet état, il ne pouvait décemment pas faire autrement. Il lui faisait de la peine. Il prit son téléphone et envoya un message au détective inspecteur Lestrade.

 **Je crois qu'il va falloir appeler une nouvelle fois le médecin. Ses cauchemars ont repris. MH**

 **Vous lui donnez bien ce qu'il lui a prescrit ?**

 **Pour qui me prenez vous ? Bien sûr que je le lui donne. Et d'ailleurs, il va bien falloir que nous trouvions une solution, je ne peux pas me permettre de rester une semaine de plus hors de mon bureau. MH**

 **Avez-vous pensé à Mrs Hudson ?**

 **Comment ça ? MH**

 **Peut-être que se serait une bonne idée de demander à Mrs Hudson de s'occuper de lui pendant que vous êtes au gouvernement. Ou sinon demandez à un de vos domestiques !**

 **Mes domestiques ne sont pas là pour cela. Mais je prends votre proposition en considération. MH**

 **Hallelujah ! Y-a-t-il des chances pour qu'un jour vous soyez enfin un humain doué de sensibilité, monsieur Holmes ?  
**

 **Ne rêvez pas Lestrade. Cette conversation est terminée. MH**

Après avoir soufflé pour la énième fois de la soirée, il finit par laisser tomber son dossier. De toute façon, il n'arriverait à rien de plus ce soir. Il se reprendrait le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

* * *

Il se réveilla brusquement en milieu de journée le lendemain. Les yeux rivés au plafond, il avait l'impression que la pièce était en mouvement autour de lui. Une vive douleur lui vrilla le cerveau, faisant danser devant ses yeux des tâches blanches. Il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Il se souvenait de s'être endormis dans une ruelle sombre et froide et puis c'était le trou noir, le néant total dans son esprit. Il voulu se redresser, pour voir la pièce où il se situait mais toutes les forces avaient quitter son corps. Autour de lui, tout n'était que silence. Sauf peut-être ces lointains cliquetis qui parvenaient faiblement à ses oreilles bourdonnantes. _Qu'est-ce que je fous là ?_ Une odeur douce et épicée titilla subitement ses narines. Son estomac désespérément vide se contracta douloureusement, gargouillant bruyamment. Le blond grogna de frustration. Il avait indéniablement faim. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas avalé quelque chose ? Et quelqu'un faisait à manger là, à quelques pas de lui. Il n'était donc pas seul ici. Mais où ? _Où_ ? C'était la question qui tournait et retournait sans cesse dans son esprit depuis qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Ah ! Ses yeux étaient lourds, et sa vision était trouble. Il n'avait plus de contrôle sur son corps, sur ses pensées. Il était perdu dans cet océan d'inconnu. Et toujours dans son esprit un trou noir.

Il sentit un regard insistant qui brûlait son corps. Il sentait la présence d'une personne autre que lui, et cette sensation d'être observé le mettait mal à l'aise. Il tourna alors difficilement la tête, ses articulations étant raides. Il avait l'impression d'avoir la soixantaine et d'être devenu un petit vieux plein d'arthrite. Ses yeux fatigués se posèrent sur un vieil homme, habillé d'un costume trois pièces bien taillé et les cheveux grisonnants. Il était grand et mince, et se tenait droit comme un piquet. Il avait le visage sérieux, il avait un petit air comique. Le vieil homme, voyant deux yeux bleus fixés sur lui, se raidit et s'en alla d'un pas rapide hors du champ de vision du blond. De loin, ses tympans captèrent une phrase, qui pour lui n'avait aucun sens.

" _Monsieur ! Votre invité s'est réveillé !_ "

Il n'eut à peine le temps de comprendre les paroles qu'il se sentit de nouveau happé par le sommeil.

* * *

Londres s'activait. Les flocons de neige étincelaient grâce aux rayons du soleil d'hiver. Un feu se consumait lentement dans l'âtre de la grande salle, crépitant agréablement et répandant sa délicieuse chaleur sur les corps presque immobiles. Les deux hommes étaient assis face à face, mangeant dans une atmosphère des plus oppressantes. Seul le cliquetis de leurs couverts sur l'assiette résonnait dans la grande salle de réception. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, l'inspecteur prit la parole.

" _Pourquoi ?_

\- _Je vous demande pardon ?_

\- _Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir, si ce n'est pour parler. Or, vous ne semblez pas décider à commencer la conversion. Donc je vous le redemande, pourquoi ?_ Gregory était tendu, il n'était pas habitué à se retrouver seul avec cet homme puissant et ses deux prunelles de glace le transperçant de part en part. Il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu.

- _Oh. Et bien, il me semblait juste de vous parler, yeux dans yeux, de l'état plus qu'inquiétante du docteur Watson._ Il posa ses couverts de part et d'autre de son assiette, puis posa ses coudes sur le bois massif tout en liant ses mains sous son menton. Il fixa intensément l'homme qui lui faisait face. Lestrade hocha presque imperceptiblement la tête, faisant signe qu'il pouvait continuer. Son expression était grave et sérieuse. _J'ai passé quelques coups de téléphone pour chercher comment il avait pu finir dans une ruelle insalubre, se mourant de froid. Et j'ai découvert des choses qui est en mon devoir de vous faire part...Et je tiens à vous prévenir : ce n'est pas très agréable à entendre._ "

(...)

* * *

 **(1)** the tramp and the fat cat : _Le clochard et le gros richard (J'ai choisis volontairement des noms assez familier *et il faudra vous y habitué parce que mes titres vont souvent être de la même trempe :')*)_


	3. II - You, bastard !

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi (toujours à mon grand malheur) mais à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et Conan Doyle_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Mercredi arrivera un OS en deux partie sur le monde de Sherlock (encore) mais comme convenu dimanche sera publié le chapitre III de cette fiction, donc ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. (Je préfère l'annoncer ici). Bref, enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre II**

 _You, bastard ! **(1)**_

 _John avançait les mains enfoncées dans les poches, la pluie ruisselant sur son visage fermé. Devant ses yeux se déroulaient encore et encore cette chute. Les pans de son long manteau voletant autour de sa silhouette, le téléphone à son oreille pendant que son bras gauche était étendu au dessus du vide. Une vision d'horreur. Le blond déambulait dans les rues de la capital, marchant tel un automate vers son domicile. Il ne prêtait aucune attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il n'était plus qu'une âme errante dans un corps de soldat._

 _"It's my note. That's what people do, don't they? Leave a note.  
_

 _-Leave a note when ?_

 _-Goodbye, John." **(2)**_

 _Il poussa la porte du 221B Baker Street sans même y prêter attention. Il était trempé jusqu'aux os et tremblait comme un fou. Il serait malade le lendemain, mais qui s'en souciait ? Il monta les dix-sept marches en les comptant mentalement. C'était un tic qu'avait Sherlock. Il comptait les marches. Tout le temps. Il arriva sur le palier et passa la seconde porte. L'appartement lui semblait inhabituellement vide. Il alla s'affaler dans son fauteuil, face à celui de son colocataire. Vide. Tout était silencieux, calme et vide. Le corps de Sherlock attirait par le sol sous ses pieds, laissant derrière lui le toit de l'hôpital avec le fantôme de sa présence. Il le voyait tomber. Chuter. Jusqu'à la collision fatale. Il fixa le fauteuil devant lui. Et une plainte douloureuse passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors que son cœur s'effritait doucement dans sa poitrine. Il se sentait mal, horriblement mal. Il était en train de rêver. Des larmes brûlantes coulèrent sans autorisation sur ses joues rougies par le froid et la pluie. John était traversé par de violents sanglots rendant sa respiration difficile. Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant de l'air, suffoquant alors que sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus. Il avait mal, terriblement mal. Il souffrait, ce n'était pas normal. Mrs Hudson, ayant entendu du bruit, passa la tête dans l'embrasure pour voir qui était là. Elle fut très surprise de voir John, les doigts s'enfonçant désespérément dans les accoudoirs.  
_

 _"John, mon garçon, ça va ? Tenta-t-elle timidement. Le dit John tourna doucement la tête, semblant enfin remarquer la présence de sa logeuse. Elle vit donc le visage dévasté et inondé de larmes et les yeux inexpressifs. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Il se leva lentement, et se rapprocha d'un pas lourd de la vieille dame._

 _"C'est...Arh...Sh-sher-Sherlo-o-ock...Articula-t-il difficilement, tombant à genou devant Mrs Hudson, avant que ses larmes fiévreuses ne redoublent d'intensité, le parcourant de secousses incontrôlables. Un cri brisé résonna dans le bâtiment, l'écho se répercutant jusque dans la rue en bas._

" _SHERLOCK !_ " John se redressa vivement dans son lit, haletant et dégoulinant de sueur. Il était perdu. Ses joues étaient humides. Il pleurait. Il regarda autour de lui et ne reconnu pas le lieu. Il eut un doute immense l'envahir. Est-ce que tout cela était réel ? Est-ce que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusqu'ici n'avait pas été le fruit de son imagination ? Le vide insupportable qu'il ressentait au fond de sa poitrine était pourtant bien réel. Et son ventre...Oh mon dieu, son ventre le torturait, se tordait et grognait. Il se crispa, tenant à deux mains celui-ci dans une grimace douloureuse.

Un raclement de gorge à la porte. John tourna doucement la tête vers la gauche, toujours accroché désespérément à son estomac. _  
_

* * *

Lestrade faisait les cents pas dans le grand salon, la tête baissée et les mains s'agitant énergiquement dans l'air. Enervé, il avait l'air complètement hors de lui. Il respirait fort, soufflait et marmonnait, semblant réfléchir et assimiler ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Mycroft était assis, le regardant patiemment tourner dans la grande pièce, l'expression toujours impassible. Il était ce qui se rapprochait de plus d'une statue de marbre : de part sa blancheur, sa froideur et son inexpressivité insolente. Grégory leva brusquement la tête, ses articulations craquant dans un même mouvement et lança un regard foudroyant à l'aîné des Holmes.

" _Et vous comptiez garder cela encore longtemps pour vous ?_ Mycroft hocha imperceptiblement la tête, et cela irrita encore un peu plus le plus âgé. _Mais bon sang !_ _Vous vous imaginez un peu ? Vous, les Holmes, êtes vraiment des personnes toxiques !_ Lestrade ne pouvait contenir plus longtemps le bouillonnement de son être.

- _Ecoutez Lestrade, je suis conscient que se ne doit pas être évident d'apprendre cela mais comprenez que..._

- _Comprendre ? Mais comprendre quoi à la fin ? Que vous êtes des égoïstes ? Des insensibles ?_ Coupa précipitamment l'inspecteur, sans laisser le temps au chef des services secrets britanniques de finir son argumentation. _John a failli y passer par vos conneries ! J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'ampleur des évènements Mycroft !_ Le détective inspecteur se passa nerveusement les deux mains dans ses cheveux grisonnants, tirant un peu dessus pour essayer de se calmer. Mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas enlever l'amertume qu'il avait au fond de la gorge et qui remontait dans sa bouche. _Non mais j'y crois pas ! Et puis vous qui m'annoncez ça autour d'une bouteille, non mais j'hallucine ! John a...Putain !"_

L'inspecteur continua encore à marcher activement, l'atmosphère devenant de plus en plus électrique et oppressante. Mycroft n'avait toujours pas bougé et n'avait pas sourcillé depuis le début de la tirade de l'autre homme. Il gardait son flegme légendaire en toute circonstance. Mais peu à peu, à le voir ainsi, aussi énervé et aussi tendu, hurlant à tout va des injures et ses indignations, le roux commençait à serrer les dents. Il resserra la main sur son genou, les jointures devenant blanches sous la pression. Lui qui, d'un naturel distingué et calme, ne se laissait jamais emporter par ses émotions...

" _Gregory, je t'en supplie, arrête de crier !_ " Il s'était levé violemment de son siège, faisant tomber sur le sol son verre de whisky, qui se brisa dans un grand fracas. Sa voix se voulait autoritaire, mais malgré lui, elle se brisa sur la dernière syllabe. Un silence de plomb retomba dans la grande salle, tous deux se regardant sans savoir quoi dire. Greg avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et la bouche encore grande ouverte sur une énième insulte à l'encontre de Holmes. Il n'osait plus bouger, à peine respirait-il. C'était la première fois de toute sa vie qu'il voyait Mycroft sous son vrai jour. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage ainsi que l'inquiétude. Ses yeux brillaient d'une étincelle proche de la tristesse, mais il n'était pas sûr. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il avait devant lieu un homme fatigué et sincèrement terrifié. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Le haut placé baissa la tête, visiblement honteux de cette faiblesse et partit précipitamment hors de la pièce, voulant se terrer dans un trou au fin fond de l'Himalaya.

Mycroft avait lâchement abandonné l'inspecteur dans le salon comme il avait lâchement abandonné John six mois plus tôt. Et comme il avait abandonné Sherlock, des années auparavant. Il s'arrêta au détour d'un couloir, et s'appuya lourdement sur le mur derrière lui. Il soupira profondément, s'enfouissant la tête dans les mains. Il ravala difficilement un sanglot. Trop d'émotions. Il n'était qu'un lâche. Il dirigeait le pays, mais il n'était qu'un simple lâche. Il avait besoin d'air, de se vider la tête. Il n'en pouvait plus, trop de pression sur lui, trop de poids à porter sur ses épaules. Mycroft sentit une vibration dans sa poche. Son téléphone. Il expira doucement, et prit son cellulaire d'une main tremblante. Depuis combien de temps tremblait-elle ? Manque de nicotine. Foutu cancer.

 **Code rouge. Besoin de vous. - Agent 11**

 **Que se passe-t-il ? MH**

 _ **Il**_ **va se faire repérer si vous n'intervenez pas. - Agent 11**

 **Je m'en occupe. MH**

Il se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant comme un damné. Pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur les poissons rouges qui l'entouraient. Pas le temps de pleurer ou de se laisser submerger par les émotions. Pas de sentimentalisme. Situation critique. Il reprit son expression de marbre habituelle et tapa rapidement un message avant de le ranger dans sa poche. Il dépoussiéra son costume et effaça les plis imaginaires. Il reprenait son rôle de chef des services secrets britanniques.

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore ? MH**

* * *

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle, ici et maintenant ? Cela faisait six mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Depuis l'enterrement à vrai dire. Il eut une soudaine boule dans la gorge à cette pensée. Il secoua la tête doucement pour chasser ce jour maudit de son esprit et se concentrer sur elle. Une Sainte. Une chaleur bienveillante et familière se répandit dans sa poitrine. Une grande inquiétude était peinte sur son visage et les yeux de la vieille dame brillait d'une lueur triste. _Aïe_.

" _Oh, mon chéri, vous avez une mine terrible._ "

Elle s'approcha de lui rapidement, et s'assit au bord du lit. John ne l'avait pas quitté du regard, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle posa affectueusement sa main sur celle du blond et lui posa un rapide baiser sur le front. Et c'est précisément à ce moment là, que l'estomac de John décida de se manifester encore plus bruyamment et douloureusement que les fois précédentes. Il ne put retenir une plainte de sortir de sa gorge. Le visage de la vieille dame se décomposa d'un coup.

" _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon garçon ?_ Elle lui caressa les cheveux affectueusement.

- _J'ai faim..._ Murmura John, d'une voix cassée. Sa gorge et sa bouche étaient sèches. Son organisme tombait certainement en poussière. _Et j'ai...soif._ Il essaya de s'humecter les lèvres, mais il manquait de salive. Mrs Hudson écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche dans un grand "O" surpris. Elle resta à le fixer sans un mot avant de se retourner brusquement vers la porte. Elle se racla la gorge avec un petit sourire en coin.

- _Hubert ! John a besoin d'eau et de nourriture ! Et dépêchez-vous, ce pauvre garçon est à l'agonie !_ Sa voix nasillarde et ridée avait brisé les oreilles de l'ex-soldat, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur. Il était étrangement trop heureux de la voir en cet instant. Il aurait bien voulu lui sourire mais son visage était trop crispé de douleur. La faim le tiraillait.

- _Je suis...où ?_ A cause de sa bouche aussi sèche qu'un désert, les mots avaient du mal à se former. L'ancienne logeuse lui sourit tendrement.

- _Chez ce cher Holmes._ John sentit son coeur dégringoler dans sa poitrine. Holmes...Des larmes s'agglutinèrent aux bords de ses yeux, menaçant son visage blême de leur descente imminente.

- _Sherlock..._ Ne put-il s'empêcher de murmurer. Mrs Hudson sursauta à ce nom et pendant une fraction de seconde passa une lueur de nostalgie dans son regard. Son sourire perdit un peu de sa vigueur et elle posa une main vieillie par l'âge sur son avant bras.

- _Non, John...Mycroft. Mycroft Holmes._

Après un court silence, elle s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose quand deux petits coups timides se firent entendre sur la porte. Mrs Hudson se leva pour aller accueillir Hubert, le majordome. John crut le reconnaître mais il ne savait plus où il avait bien pu le voir. C'était sans doute sans importance. Mrs Hudson lui prit le plateau des mains et le remercia chaleureusement avant de le congédier. La vieille dame se retourna et apporta le tout au jeune homme maigrichon dans le grand lit. Sur le plateau d'argent se trouvait une compote de pomme, une biscotte et une carafe d'eau. John fit la grimace en constatant le maigre repas.

- _Ne fais pas cette tête. Je me doute bien que tu meurs de faim mais après autant de jour sans manger - et des semaines au vue de ta maigreur - il faut reprendre à manger progressivement. Les gros Rosbifs ne sont, malheureusement, pas pour tout de suite, jeune homme !_ Son ton de mère poule réchauffa étrangement le coeur de John, qui se sentait aimer et aider pour la première fois depuis _cet après-midi_...

Watson souffla pour la forme mais enfouit tout de même avec plaisir sa cuillère dans la compote. Il la porta à sa bouche et se fut avec délectation qu'il sentit le goût du fruit sur son palais. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent. Il ressemblait à un drogué qui recevait sa dose. Drogué ? L'image de Sherlock lui vint alors à l'esprit. Il revit le visage pâle et les pupilles froides de l'homme. Ses belles boucles folles d'un noir magnifique, la douceur de sa peau, sa voix de baryton qui lui donnait des frissons, la chaleur protectrice de son corps. Et ses lèvres, si douces et si sucrées...Son coeur se compressa dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avalait une nouvelle portion de compote. La descente fut difficile et douloureuse et une larme coula silencieusement sur sa joue. Il renifla et son visage se ferma de nouveau. Son regard assombri se portait tristement vers la nourriture - son saint Graal - et la pomme eut subitement un goût amer dans sa bouche. Son estomac se contracta atrocement, le pliant en deux sur le matelas. John reposa soudainement la cuillère sous le regard inquiet de la vieille dame et prit une longue gorgée d'eau. Cela eut pour effet de soulager sa gorge, avant que son estomac ne se contracte de nouveau et plus violemment. Le blond se leva précipitamment, renversant le plateau sur les couvertures sous un cri de stupeur et d'inquiétude non dissimulée de la part de Mrs Hudson. Il mit un pied sur le plancher mais tomba rapidement à genou, ses forces l'ayant complètement abandonnés. Il ne pouvait pas. Il agrippa désespérément de sa main gauche son ventre, alors que l'autre était sur le sol. John se pencha en avant et vomit tout ce que son estomac contenait, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose. La brûlure des fluides sur sa gorge le fit gémir. D'une voix brisée par la tourmente, il chuchota :

" _Sherlock..._ "

* * *

Greg Lestrade arriva plutôt vite sur la scène de crime, malgré la neige fraiche qui gênait la circulation. Lestrade aimait la neige seulement quand il n'était pas appelé en urgence sur le lieu d'un meurtre. C'était un petit pavillon de banlieue, et ça avait l'air assez calme. La poudreuse avait été balayée dans l'allée, sûrement pour faciliter le passage de la police. Donovan l'avait appelé alors qu'il était encore planté en plein milieu du salon de Mycroft, se demandant s'il n'était pas en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Ou pire, s'il n'était pas victime d'une mauvaise blague digne du grand Sherlock Holmes. Il était d'ailleurs encore sous le choc : ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et la perte de contrôle de l'aîné des Holmes, cela faisait beaucoup pour un seul homme en une journée. Il passa rapidement les bandes jaunes et se dirigea vers la jeune métisse qu'il salua platement.

" _Vous avez l'air contrarié, chef."_ Lui demanda-t-elle, alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison où se trouvait la scène de crime.

- _Oh, ne m'en parlez pas..._ Souffla-t-il doucement. _Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ?_

- _Double meurtre. Deux femmes, apparemment fiancées d'après le père d'une des victimes. C'est lui qui les a découvert en arrivant en début d'après-midi pour finir les travaux à l'étage. C'est Charles Lack, là bas._ Elle pointa du doigt un homme d'un âge déjà avancé qui parler avec un policier.

Lestrade examina brièvement le salon où se trouvait le corps des deux jeunes femmes. Elles avaient dans la trentaine d'année. L'une était étendue sur le ventre, les jambes écartées et un de ses bras dépliés à côté de sa tête ; l'autre était sur le flan, ses cheveux blonds recouvrant son visage et sa main droite posée sur celle de sa fiancée. Greg trouva cela émouvant, une marque de tendresse, aussi infime soit elle, alors qu'elles étaient en train de mourir, ça le touchait. Il n'en était pas à sa première scène de crime, mais à chaque fois, ce genre de geste lui mettait un coup au cœur. Il se passa la main sur le visage, pour essayait de se donner une contenance.

" _On a quelque chose ? Effraction ? Cambriolage ?_ Demanda-t-il, pour couper court au fil de ses pensées avant qu'elle ne le mette dans une situation inconfortable.

- _Rien du tout. La porte était fermée quand le père est arrivé, il n'y a pas de fenêtre de cassé. Et apparemment, rien n'a été volé. Pas de trace, pas d'empreinte, même pas une goutte de sang ! On n'a absolument rien du tout !"_

Grégory souffla bruyamment en se passant les deux mains dans ses cheveux grisonnants. Si Sherlock était là...Sauf qu'il ne l'était pas. Et qu'il ne le serait plus...Son esprit, pas aussi opérationnel que d'habitude, lui remémora les paroles de Mycroft, plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Comment John avait-il pu arriver si bas ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un ? A lui ou à Mrs Hudson ? Oh, Mrs Hudson, elle avait été si adorable quand il l'avait appelé pour lui proposer de s'occuper de John. Elle était comme une mère pour ces deux là. Mais dès le départ, quand Watson s'était fait viré de l'hôpital, il aurait dû solliciter de l'aide tout de suite et non pas attendre de dépérir tout seul, dans un taudis. Pour un ancien militaire, en arriver là, c'était dramatique. Le DI n'avait même pas fait attention au fait que Donovan lui parlait depuis un bon cinq minutes, quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il le prit rapidement, et décrocha sans même regarder qui le déranger - ou sauver, selon les points de vue -.

" _Attends une seconde._ _Détective inspecteur Lestrade à l'appareil.  
_

 _-Greg, c'est John..._

 _-John ?! Oh ! Comment vas-tu ?_ Le ton de Greg se fit immédiatement enjoué, même si le contexte ne s'y prêtait pas tant que ça. Cela lui faisait à la fois plaisir et bizarre d'entendre de nouveau la voix du soldat.

- _Je..._ Il soupira bruyamment, semblant chercher ses mots. _Il faut que je te parle, c'est important. On peut se voir ?_

(...)

* * *

 **(1)** _You, bastard_ : Sale bâtard ( _que de vilains mots, bouh)_

 **(2)** " _C'est ma lettre. C'est ce que les gens font, ils laissent une lettre._

- _Ils laissent une lettre quand ?_

- _Au revoir, John._ " ( _Je sais que c'est certainement inutile de traduire ce passage *et quelle traduction d'ailleurs* mais je me dis que l'on sait jamais XD)_


	4. III - Pain, heart broken, lost, death

**Diclaimer** : _Les personnages appartiennent à la série de la BBC, à Steven Moffat, ainsi qu'à Conan Doyle._ **  
**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je suis désolée pour le léger retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et j'ai pris plus de temps que prévu pour me relire (et retravailler le texte). Mais j'espère que cela vous plaira quand même. En tout cas, je vous laisse le loisir d'en juger. A bientôt j'espère. Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre III**

 _Pain, heart broken, lost, death..._ **(1)**

 **Arrête tes bêtises tout de suite ! Tu es complètement inconscient ! MH**

 **Oh je t'en pris, ne boude pas. Tu fais l'enfant encore une fois. MH**

 **Ce n'est pas un jeu. Arrête ça immédiatement. MH**

 **Réponds, nom de dieu ! MH**

* * *

Quand Lestrade fut arrivé chez Mycroft Holmes, son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. C'était incompréhensible. Aurait-il peur ? Peur de quoi ? Il appréhendait, certes, mais pas de là à avoir peur. Il fut tenté de ne pas frapper et d'entrer comme s'il s'agissait de chez lui. Mais il ne put s'y résoudre, c'était une violation de domicile après tout. Et même son statut de policier ne lui permettait pas ce genre de dérive. Finalement, il sonna et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la sonnerie résonna dans tout le domaine. Mon dieu, c'était réellement gigantesque. Il n'osait pas lever la tête, de peur d'avoir le vertige. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il se rendait chez l'aîné Holmes, mais à chaque fois il était époustouflé par la grandeur des lieux. C'était un grand manoir du XIXe siècle, comme on en faisait au temps de Conan Doyle. Les vieilles pierres grisées se tenaient fières, comme conscientes de leur prestige et de leur histoire fortuné. C'était une sensation des plus étranges, comme si elles avaient une âme propre à elles-mêmes, et qu'elles le fixaient de leurs yeux vieillis. Gregory secoua la tête, il devenait cinglé. La lourde porte en bois s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre et un vieil homme en costume se présenta. Lestrade se souvint immédiatement de l'homme. Le majordome. Un drôle de personnage en soit. Il lui sourit avec toute l'amabilité dont il était capable en ce moment.

« _Que puis-je faire pour vous, monsieur ?_ Lui demanda le majordome, d'une petite voix éraillée.

- _Je suis venu voir le docteur Watson. Est-ce que je pe…_

- _Oh ! Inspecteur ! Excusez-moi de vous avoir importuné, ma mémoire me fait parfois défaut. Je vous en pris, entrez donc. Je vais vous mener à sa chambre._ » Le vieil homme sourit de toutes ses dents et le laissa passer.

Greg le suivit sans un mot, écoutant le majordome lui raconter l'histoire de ce manoir. Il parlait avec tellement d'animation et de passion que cela fit tendrement sourire le détective. Le manoir appartenait à la famille Holmes depuis près d'un siècle. C'était un héritage familial que les parents des frères leur avaient légué. Mais seul Mycroft avait accepté d'y vivre, Sherlock renonçant à la fortune de sa famille. Apparemment, le cadet considérait l'argent comme un frein à son génie. Il disait aussi que cela pervertissait les gens. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'une telle fortune, se contentant d'enquête sordide et d'expériences farfelues. Tandis que Mycroft, s'était senti obligé d'honorer la mémoire de ces ancêtres en habitant cette grande demeure, qui était extrêmement vide de présence. Mycroft n'y dormait pas souvent, restant constamment dans son bureau au gouvernement. Seuls les serviteurs et les gardes faisaient vivre ce manoir. De grands portraits des ancêtres Holmes étaient accrochés aux murs. Cela renforçait le malaise que ressentait Gregory au sein de ces lieux hantés par le passé. Ces cadres faisaient office de fantômes. C'était effrayant. Il avait cette sensation désagréable que leurs yeux le suivaient, alors qu'il avançait derrière le majordome. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la chambre de John, dont la porte était fermée.

« _J'étais ravis de parler avec vous. Je vous laisse ici jeune homme._ Cette appellation fit intérieurement rire Lestrade. Cela faisait un bon bout de temps que l'on ne l'avait pas surnommé ainsi.

- _Bonne journée, alors._ » Le majordome hocha la tête et disparu dans le détour d'un couloir.

L'inspecteur frappa doucement à la porte en bois massive qui lui faisait face. Une voix faible et roque lui intima d'entrer. Elle paraissait tellement loin. Il se demanda si la pièce était aussi grande que le reste de la maison. Probablement. Son cœur accéléra la cadence. Il ouvrit la porte et entra lentement. Il la referma derrière lui par précaution, avant de réellement regarder John. Pour la première fois depuis des mois, il l'avait devant lui et allait pouvoir lui parler. Il était tellement heureux et en même temps, il eut un énorme pincement au cœur. Un temps considérable était passé depuis la dernière fois et cela lui faisait vraiment bizarre de se retrouver là. Il n'était plus du tout l'homme qu'il avait été, celui qu'il avait connu. John avait maigri, son teint était blafard et ses cheveux avaient drôlement poussé. Ils n'étaient pas coiffés, ébouriffé au dessus de son crâne donnant un petit air de lion en pleine tempête. Il n'était pas rasé non plus, il semblait vieux. Plus vieux que lui même. Ses cernes monstrueuses et ses muscles crispés le faisaient ressembler à un petit retraité. Il s'approcha rapidement, contournant le lit et enlaça vivement le blond. Ce dernier était surpris par cet élan de tendresse mais lui rendit toutefois son étreinte réconfortante. Il sentait le savon, le même que celui de Mycroft. Comment pouvait-il savoir cela d'ailleurs ? Il ne s'en formalisa pas, pensant que cela était sûrement sans importance et serra plus fort son cadet.

« _Bon dieu, ce que tu m'as manqué, vieux !_ S'exclama Lestrade, s'écartant de l'autre homme afin de le laisser respirer un peu. Dans ses yeux, ne brillaient plus aucune lueur. Cela lui fit mal, il était dans un piteux état. Si Sherlock n'avait pas été mort, il l'aurait tué de ses propres mains pour avoir fait subir cela à un homme comme John.

- _Je suis content de te voir aussi, Greg._ Il fit un signe de la main, l'intimant de s'asseoir sur le matelas à côté. Gregory ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le scruter dans les moindres recoins. John avait toujours cet air triste, désespéré, effondré qu'il avait le jour de l'enterrement. Un air qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu revoir, tellement douloureux. Et puis c'était comme dans un rêve, quelque chose de tellement surréaliste mais qui semblait si vrai. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait John en face de lui, bien vivant. John Watson, le vrai et l'unique. Celui qui avait envahi l'Afghanistan et qui vivait à l'adrénaline. Celui qui avait partagé plus d'un an et demi de la vie de Sherlock, sans avoir tenté de le tuer – ou peut-être que si, mais il n'en avait jamais eu vent -. _Mrs Hudson m'a dit que c'était toi...qui lui avait demandé de venir ici. Tu n'aurais pas dû..._ La respiration du blond était irrégulière, et il devait s'arrêter souvent pour reprendre son souffle. Il était réellement fatigué. Epuisé par les épreuves que la vie s'acharnait à lui envoyer. Que voulait-elle tester au juste ? Sa voix tremblait un peu aussi, mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il avait mal vécu depuis le suicide de Sherlock. Mais malgré tout cela, il fut irrité par le manque de gratitude qu'il recevait de la part de l'autre homme.

- _Je me suis inquiété ! Mycroft m'a tout raconté sur ses six mois de silence radio. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu? J'aurais pu t'aider ! Je suis un flic certes mais je suis avant tout ton ami, Watson ! Pourquoi ? Hein ?_ John baissa la tête sur ses mains, qu'il était en train de maltraiter. Il était réellement nerveux et peut-être honteux aussi. Il ne savait pas si Greg en était conscient, mais ses reproches le blessaient. Profondément. Il était fragile, il ne possédait plus cette carapace qu'il s'était créé à l'armée. Celle qui lui permettait de résister à tout, aux remarques acerbes de son colocataire... L'inspecteur avait l'air vraiment inquiet mais également très en colère. John regretta de l'avoir fait venir. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que cela. Il ne voulait pas lui répondre, il ne voulait pas craquer devant lui. Il devait rester droit et insensible. Mais cela était dur. Pourquoi cela était-il aussi dur ? Sherlock réussissait cela avec tellement de facilité, pourtant. Sa soudaine pensée le brisa d'autant plus que Lestrade insistait. _Réponds moi s'il te plait ? Pourquoi avoir gardé le silence ?_ Il explosa, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

 _-J'avais honte putain! Tu peux comprendre ça ?! Je suis un putain de médecin militaire qui s'est fait virer parce qu'il voulait piquer les médicaments de l'hôpital. Je suis un putain de soldat qui a vendu son corps, Greg._ Greg se tendit imperceptiblement. _Et je suis surtout un putain de clodo ! Alors excuse moi de vouloir garder ma dignité quand on vous chie à la figure tout le temps !_ Sa respiration devint sifflante et une plainte douloureuse résonna aux oreilles du lieutenant.

 _-Tu...Tu as fais quoi ?_ Gregory avait décroché à ce moment là. Il n'en croyait pas une seule seconde. Il devait être réellement en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Mycroft ne lui avait pas du tout dit la même chose. Tout avait l'air de s'accumuler. C'était un effet domino. Un cauchemar, voilà ce que cela était. Un cauchemar qui ne se terminerait jamais. _John...tu t'es réellement prostitué ?_ Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bégayer, s'étant calmé instantanément. Refroidi par une telle révélation.

 _-Fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant. Tu m'as dis que Mycroft t'avais tout raconté._ Son ton était sec, et irrité. Il lui crachait les mots comme les serpents crachaient leur venin.

 _-Tout mais pas ça. Soit il n'était pas au courant, soit il ne voulait pas me le dire._

 _-Arrête une seconde Greg. Mycroft Holmes ? Ne pas savoir quelque chose ? C'est ridicule…_ Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, semblant pensif. Une larme coula le long de sa joue et Greg se sentit mal. S'il avait su plus tôt, il l'aurait aidé. Il culpabilisait de l'avoir abandonné et de n'avoir pas essayé à chercher à prendre de ses nouvelles. Il aurait dû insister. Voilà, il aurait dû faire cela, au lieu de jouer les égoïstes. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il ressentit une profonde haine envers Sherlock Holmes. Haine qui s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. J _e sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai fais venir ici d'ailleurs..._ Il s'était calmé, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues rougies. Il déglutit bruyamment, une boule douloureuse dans le ventre.

 _-Pour parler John. Je te le redis, je suis ton ami, je suis là pour t'aider. Je ne vais certainement pas te laisser te morfondre encore une fois comme ça à pu être le cas. Ensemble, on va s'en sortir, tu vas voir._ John pouffa indépendamment de sa volonté, un rictus moqueur prenant place sur son visage en une grimace déconcertante. Greg ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il subissait les événements, comme on subissait un mauvais orage. _Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?_

 _-Rien..._ Ta naïveté, pensa John, mais il se retint de lui en faire part. Se rappelant enfin la raison de sa venue, il se pencha vers le lit, fouillant sous l'oreiller. Sous le regard étonné du plus vieux, il en sortit une enveloppe portant le nom de John. Il lui tendit. _Je voudrais que tu lises ça._

 _-Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

 _-Une lettre._

 _\- Je le vois bien ça, John. Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je la lise ? En quoi ça me concerne ?_

 _-Lis la...juste...S'il te plaît...»_

* * *

Une semaine plus tard…

* * *

Mycroft venait de passer la pire journée qu'il n'est jamais eu depuis plusieurs mois. Il était exténué. Il s'inquiétait jour et nuit, tellement que ses nuits étaient de plus en plus courtes, voire presque inexistantes. Il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer dans son travail. Des cernes semblaient devenir visibles, et cela devenait difficiles de les masquer. Elles étaient gonflées et violacées. C'était horrible. Il ne ressemblait plus au chef des services secrets britanniques hautement compétent, juste à un homme d'affaires insomniaque et dépressif. Il n'était pas dépressif pourtant. Les sentiments étaient de loin les choses qu'il essayait de maintenir éloigné de sa santé mentale et physique. Lui, d'habitude toujours de marbre, même dans la tranquillité et l'intimité de sa demeure, n'arrivait plus à contenir ce qui le submergeait de l'intérieur : l'inquiétude grandissante et envahissante. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela. Ou si, mais il y avait de cela très longtemps...Le temps où Sherlock était à l'internat. Le même temps où Sherlock commençait sa vie de drogué. Mycroft souffla bruyamment en s'effondrant sur la deuxième marche de ses escaliers. Il regarda à droite puis à gauche, tendit l'oreille. Aucun bruit ne lui parvenait, pas de voix, pas de pas. Il ne semblait pas y avoir quelqu'un dans les environs. Bien. Il enfouit alors le visage entre ses mains, appuyant les coudes sur ses genoux. Il relâcha toute la pression accumulée ces derniers mois, ces dernières semaines, ces derniers jours. Littéralement, il craqua, explosa. Il laissa tomber le masque, envoyant valser son flegme et son indifférence. Son cœur souffrait silencieusement depuis trop longtemps. Les larmes coulèrent sans pudeur, ayant perdu tout contrôle sur son propre corps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de renifler bruyamment, priant au fond de lui pour que personne ne le voit dans un moment de telle faiblesse. Il avait mal, là, au fond de son être. Une douleur sourde, comme lorsque l'on meurt, une balle dans le cœur. Cet organe brûlait. Son palpitant criait et courait à une allure folle. Des gémissements plaintifs quittèrent inopinément la barrière de ses lèvres. Il se trouvait complètement pathétique, assis dans de vieux escaliers en chêne, pleurant toute sa vie en une seule fois. Mycroft avait tellement souffert dans l'ombre du monde. Mycroft avait si désespérément souhaité ne jamais ressentir, ne serait-ce qu'une once d'émotions, de sentiments. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait à se lamenter sur son sort. Mais quel sort ? Lui, le gouvernement britannique, toujours présentable, toujours impassible, toujours opérationnel. Mais depuis le saut de l'ange de Sherlock, il n'était plus sûr de rien du tout. Et ce qu'il s'était passé aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que constater qu'il en était entièrement responsable. C'était la goutte de trop dans le vase qui débordait déjà largement.

« _Oh Sherlock…Qu'as-tu fais ?_ » Murmura-t-il, à travers ses sanglots.

Mycroft sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule, puis une présence s'installer à ses côtés. Il se sentit soudainement honteux, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Il aurait tellement voulu disparaître à cet instant. Il pria intérieurement pour que ce ne soit que le spectre d'un de ces ancêtres. Ridicule, et totalement risible. Il laissa sa tête basse, ne voulant pas croiser le regard de pitié qu'il sentait contre lui. _Qui que vous soyez, allez vous en et arrêtez de me fixer de la sorte._

« _Mycroft...Vous allez bien ?_ Il voulut définitivement mourir, à ce moment précis. John. Il manquait plus que cela dans sa journée plus que piteuse. John était la dernière personne qu'il aurait aimé voir. Depuis que Mrs Hudson s'occupait de lui, et qu'il savait que Lestrade venait lui rendre visite régulièrement, il prenait soin de se tenir à distance du soldat. Il aurait dû prendre la fuite, mais ses jambes en avaient décidé autrement. Depuis combien de temps n'était-il plus maître de son corps, déjà ?

- _A votre avis ?_ Mycroft était sur la défensive. Il était un homme gouvernemental après tout, il se devait de montrer sa supériorité, quelque soit la situation. Le roux releva finalement la tête et croisa le visage offensé de John. Qu'il soit offensé, je ne lui ai jamais demandé de venir ruiner ma vie, pensa-t-il sèchement. Mais il se garda bien de lui faire part le fond de sa pensée.

- _Evident, c'est vrai. Je dirais donc que vous allez mal. Voulez-vous en parler ? Vous m'avez aidé ces dernières semaines, je pense qu'il est juste de vous remercier pour cela._ John hocha les épaules face à l'évidence de la remarque. Il put constater qu'il avait repris des couleurs depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Et il s'était apparemment rasé aussi. Jamais il ne se confierait à cet homme. Il ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens, encore moins venant de lui.

- _Arrêtez une seconde votre char. Je ne veux pas de votre aide. Retournez à vos occupations et tout ira très bien._ Le visage tendre de Watson se ferma sous l'agressivité de ses paroles. Quelle mouche avait pu le piquer ? Le blond se leva brusquement, sous les yeux glacés de son homologue.

- _Et puis merde Mycroft ! Démerdez vous. J'en ai marre de me battre pour des imbéciles. Allez vous faire foutre ! Bonne nuit !_ » L'aîné aurait dû se sentir soulager par l'abandon soudain de John, mais en fait, se fut tout le contraire. Le blond monta les escaliers avec fureur et disparu dans le manoir. Mycroft se sentait con. Terriblement con. Il replongea son visage dans ses mains et explosa de nouveaux en pleurs. Nom de dieu, pourquoi cela devait-il faire si mal ? Pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ?

John entendit les nouveaux sanglots de Holmes, et se retourna sur le palier pour regarder par dessus la rambarde. Il vit le dos du roux secoué de spasmes, et ses petits gémissements montaient doucement jusqu'à ses oreilles. John était très en colère contre ce connard acerbe et insensible. Mais cela lui fit tout de même de la peine de le voir aussi mal. Mais après tout, est-ce qu'il s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui ? Qu'il aille au diable. Il repartit dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Lestrade était affalé dans le fauteuil dans son bureau. L'affaire n'avançait pas. Une semaine. Une putain de semaine et ils n'avaient toujours rien. Les deux femmes n'avaient pas d'ennemis – comme toujours, pourquoi auraient-elles des ennemis ? - . Elles n'avaient jamais eu d'histoires avec les voisins, ni même avec leurs collègues respectifs. Pas d'amants potentiels qui auraient pu ternir le tableau. Pas de sommes d'argents conséquentes. Pas d'objets de valeur. Pas d'armes du crime, ni de mobile, ni de témoins. Ils piétinaient. L'autopsie n'avait rien révélé. Rien à part la grosse d'Aline Lake, la fille de l'homme qui les avait découvert. Ils avaient d'abord cru tenir là une piste cruciale. Ils avaient fait des tests ADN, interrogé l'entourage, les hôpitaux...Finalement, le géniteur n'était autre que le meilleur ami gay d'Aline qui lui avait dit lors de l'interrogatoire : « E _lles ont toujours rêvé devenir mère. Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Et vous savez, en tant que fan de Queer as Folk_ **(2)** , _je ne pouvais qu'accepter !_ » En somme, ils n'avaient rien du tout. Ils retournaient au point de départ aussi vite qu'ils en étaient partis. Plus que jamais, il aurait voulu que Sherlock vienne les aider et les insulter d'incompétent. Parce que pour une fois, il n'aurait pas eu tort. Il soupira et se frotta le visage. Il prit une gorgée de café et replongea distraitement dans son dossier. Comment faisait-il déjà ?

Observation. Pas de sang dans la pièce. Pas de débris de verres sur le sol. Rien n'avait bougé. Elles se tenaient la main. Pas d'effraction.

Analyse. Pas de sang pourrait signifier une prise de poison ? Si rien n'avait bougé, pas de signe de lutte. Elles ne sont probablement pas mortes en même temps. Les victimes connaissaient l'agresseur.

Déduction. Impossible, le poison aurait été détecté lors de l'autopsie. Si elles ne sont pas mortes en même temps, pourquoi ne pas avoir appelé la police ? Peut-être étaient-elles trop faible pour cela, déjà trop inconscientes. La porte était fermée de l'intérieur, à moins que le tueur était encore dans les lieux du crime quand le vieil homme est arrivé…

Gregory se redressa d'un seul coup, les yeux écarquillés. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Il se leva brusquement, un sourire fendant son visage. Il sortit en trombe de son bureau, interpellant Donovan avec force.

« _Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, chef ?_

- _Je crois que j'ai du nouveau dans l'affaire._ Dit-il fièrement, enfilant sa veste et prenant les clés de la voiture de fonction. Donovan, totalement éberlué par l'attitude inhabituelle de l'inspecteur et sa soudaine mine ravie, le suivit tout de même. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui prenait.

- _Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, j'ai dû mal à vous suivre, là._

- _Le tueur était encore dans les lieux quand le père de l'une des victimes est arrivé. Et si cela se trouve, il était encore là quand nous sommes arrivés !_ Gregory semblait fou, comme en transe. Un peu comme pouvait l'être le taré quand il croyait avoir fait la découverte du siècle. Cela l'effraya quelque peu, il n'avait jamais agis de la sorte. Même les jours qui ont suivis son suicide. D'ailleurs, il ne parlait jamais de Sherlock en sa présence, ni en la présence d'Anderson. En parler c'était une chose, agir de la même façon en était une autre, beaucoup plus effrayante. Alors que Lestrade montait dans la voiture, Sally Donovan hésita. Elle s'arrêta et le regarda avec incompréhension et inquiétude. Le détective le remarqua et se retourna vers la jeune femme. _Allez Donovan, nous n'avons pas une minute à perdre !_

- _Vous vous comportez comme Sherlock Holmes. Et le pire, c'est que vous n'avez pas l'air de vous en rendre compte…_ Lestrade la jugea quelques secondes, stoppé dans son élan. Il considéra les paroles de la métisse et jura intérieurement. Il prit conscience de la véracité de ses dires. Il baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Et ce fut à ce moment là que la neige se mit à tomber, recouvrant l'ancienne presque fondue d'un nouveau voile blanc. _Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive, chef ?_

- _On a besoin de lui. Avoir cru qu'on y arriverait était une erreur. Noël est dans une semaine et ma femme demande le divorce. Et cette enquête qui n'avance pas. Comment voulez-vous que ça aille ?_ Il avait haussé involontairement le ton, serrant les poings, alors que des flocons atterrissaient dans sa chevelure. Donovan recula d'un pas, et murmura un désolé presque inaudible. Ils restèrent plantés face à face, devant Scotland Yard, alors que la neige faisait acte de présence.

* * *

John regardait tomber la neige à travers la fenêtre. Cela l'apaisait. C'était beau, c'était blanc, c'était pure. L'hiver prenait place au fur et à mesure, enveloppant dans un cocon frais Londres. Les rues deviendraient calmes, et seuls des passants courageux et amoureux se promèneraient dans la poudreuse. Les flocons étaient tous différents. Il appuya son visage contre sa main et admira la descente paisible des étoiles glacées. Il aimait l'hiver. Il aimait la neige. Son esprit lui fit entendre le crépitement d'un feu ainsi que la douce mélodie d'un violon. Il sentit la chaleur d'une cheminée et l'odeur épicé du thé favori de son amant d'un soir. Il poussa un faible soupire et tourna la tête vers la table de chevet. Sur cette dernière, trônait la lettre. _Sa_ lettre. Il la prit entre ses mains, la retourna dans tous les sens, et l'observa dans tous les recoins. Son dénie lui faisait imaginer des incohérences qui, certainement, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Cela en devenait désopilant. Malgré l'humidité de ses yeux, et sa vision trouble, il la relut. Parce qu'il ne pouvait faire que cela, la relire encore et encore, cherchant à comprendre le moindre mot, inscrivant dans sa mémoire toutes les subtilités, et les sous-entendus. Elle était de Sherlock, il y avait forcément quelque chose derrière. Ou alors, ce n'était qu'une lettre. Un mot que l'on faisait, que l'on laissait quand on se suicidait. Quand on quittait les gens qui nous aimaient, juste pour son propre petit intérêt.

« _John,_

 _Si tu lis ceci c'est que je suis probablement déjà loin et qu'il y a des chances pour que l'on ne se revoit jamais. Je me dis que c'est peut-être mieux ainsi mais au fond ça me brise le cœur. Oui, même si tu penses le contraire en ce moment, j'en possède bien un. Tu n'étais pas forcément une lumière mais tu apprenais. Tu n'étais pas non plus très observateur mais tu apprenais aussi. Tu as été le seul à essayer de voir plus loin que ce que je laissais paraître. Tu as été le seul à être attentif avec moi, et à me supporter tous les jours, de jour comme de nuit._

 _Je n'ai pas toujours été le meilleur colocataire et je n'étais pas non plus le meilleur ami qu'on puisse rêver. Mais je tenais à te présenter toutes mes excuses. Pour ton pull que j'ai brûlé, pour ta montre que j'ai cassé (elle n'était pas si perdu que ça au final), pour la tête dans le frigo, pour les yeux dans le microonde, pour mes méthodes drastiques, pour ma mauvaise humeur, pour mon mutisme, pour la Femme, pour Mycroft, pour toi. Je m'excuse de devoir partir mais je n'ai pas le choix. J'aurais bien voulu que s'en soit autrement mais la vie est parfois injuste. Nos chemins doivent se séparer à présent. Peut-être nous reverrons nous ? Je ne suis pas un héro, tu te souviens ? Mais j'ai le mérite d'en être un à tes yeux et c'est beaucoup pour moi. Fini le sentimentalisme, je ne veux pas de larmes. Jamais. Je comprendrais que tu m'en veuilles et que tu souhaites m'effacer de ta mémoire. J'espère que tu le feras d'ailleurs. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir. Je ne veux pas te voir pleurer non plus. Je ne peux malheureusement pas arrêter tout cela._

 _Dis à Mrs Hudson que je l'aime et qu'elle a été comme une mère pour moi. Dis à Molly que je m'excuse pour tout et qu'elle a toujours compté. Et que je la remercie pour tout ce qu'elle a fait pour moi. Dis à Lestrade que je lui dois beaucoup et que je n'oublierais jamais combien il a été bon avec moi. Et dis à Mycroft que je ne le déteste pas autant qu'il le pense et que ce n'est pas la peine qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Ce n'est pas une lettre d'adieu John. Juste un au revoir._

 _William._ »

John jeta la feuille sur le sol en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Des larmes brûlantes coulaient sur son visage. Sa voix était tellement brisée, elle semblait crier sa propre souffrance. Son être meurtri, agonisant se battant pour ne pas s'effondrer. Il n'en pouvait plus. Cela faisait des mois que cette mascarade durait, ça en était trop pour lui. Il n'avait plus la force de combattre tous ses démons qui s'affrontaient sur le champ de bataille de son existence. Il ne pouvait plus faire comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Le blond balança à terre tout ce qu'il lui venait sous la main : verre, vase, réveil, lampe...

« _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Reviens bordel ! Me laisse pas ! Putain, je te déteste...Sherlock...Tu n'avais pas le droit de me faire ça, t'es pas un héro, juste un putain d'égoïste..._ » Il ne s'arrêta pas d'éructer, il était comme fou, comme possédé par une créature vile, qui ne rêvait d'une chose : rejoindre Sherlock. De ses mains tremblantes de rage, il ramassa un bout de verre qui jonchait le parquet.

(...)

* * *

 **(1)** _Pain, heart broken, lost, death : Douleur, coeur brisé, perte, mort_

 **(2)** _Queer as Folk, c'est une série racontant l'histoire de cinq homosexuels et d'un couple lesbien. (Série très intéressante d'ailleurs)_


	5. IV - Dance until we die

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de la BBC et de Conan Doyle aussi._

 _L'épisode de Doctor Who que j'utilise ne m'appartient pas non. Il s'agit de Heaven Sent de la saison 9, et il appartient également à la BBC, à Steven Moffat et à tous ces gens trop cool ;)_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je suis désolée de ne pas toujours répondre à vos reviews (je n'ai pas toujours le temps mais je devrais quand même faire des efforts) mais en tout cas cela me fait toujours plaisir de voir que cela vous plait et surtout ce que vous en pensez (même si cela ne vous plait pas, j'aime bien le savoir et savoir pourquoi, cela aide pour progresser) En tout cas, même si je ne le vous dit pas, ça me touche vraiment et ça me motive pour vous donner un travail de qualité. Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre soutien. J'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire et que cela vous donnera envie de connaître la suite :D_ **  
**

* * *

 **Chapitre IV**

 _Dance until we die_ **(1)**

 _Poum._ La tête posée lâchement contre la paume de sa main droite, John fixait le bol de soupe fumante qu'il lui faisait face comme si cela était la chose la plus incroyable qu'il n'ai jamais connu. _Poum._ Ses pensées vagabondaient à droite et à gauche, ne sachant où s'arrêter. _Poum._ Le bruit de l'aiguille des secondes de l'horloge résonnait à ses oreilles comme la cuillère qu'il s'amusait à tapoter sur la table. _Poum._ Même s'il ne disait rien, John savait que cela l'agaçait. _Poum._ Sa main gauche claquait par intermittence l'objet sur le bois, comme un bébé battrait sa purée de carotte. _Poum._ Son poignet gauche était bandé avec soin, alors qu'il sentait pulsait son sang contre le pansement. _Poum._ Assis en face de lui, se tenait Mycroft, les mains jointes sous son menton tout en le fixant de son regard pénétrant et glacial. _Poum._ Il le sondait, l'analysait, essayait de lire à l'intérieur de lui, à l'intérieur même de ses pensées. _Poum._ John ne savait même pas lui même ce qu'il se passait dans son esprit à cet instant même, voire depuis des mois. Le blond ne semblait pas s'accommoder de la situation, puisqu'il était avachi sur la grande table de réception, une moue boudeuse peinte sur le visage. _Poum._ Jouant ainsi avec son couvert, il ressemblait à un adolescent puni de sortie pour avoir été pris en faute. _Poum._ Mycroft soupira, ce bruit était définitivement insupportable.

« _Rappelez moi pourquoi je n'ai pas fermé la porte à clé, déjà ?_ Marmonna John, lâchant la cuillère qui plongea dans le bol plein, éclaboussant tout sur son passage, mais ne relevant pas les yeux pour autant.

- _Parce que ce n'était pas votre heure, Watson._ Soupira Mycroft, exaspéré par l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'impression de revoir Sherlock, là, devant lui. Alors que ce n'était autre que John, un homme qui avait fait l'armée et qui avait toujours fait preuve de patience et de maturité.

- _Ce n'était pas celle de Sherlock non plus, à ce que je sache._ Cracha le blond, relevant des yeux noirs à son interlocuteur, qui se raidit imperceptiblement. Touché.

- _Vous savez très bien ce que j'ai voulu dire. Une perte est déjà bien suffisante, pas la peine d'en avoir une deuxième._

- _Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de cela, hum ? Vous n'avez pas l'air fort affecté par le décès de votre frère, Mycroft._ John, malgré lui, lui lança un regard de défi. Il le toisa, ne cillant pas.

- _Je le suis._ La voix de l'aînée des Holmes ne trahissait aucune émotion, le visage tout aussi neutre.

- _Non. Non, non, vous ne ressentez rien, vous. Vous ne savez pas ce que s'est de réellement souffrir, d'avoir une vie difficile ou bien même de se retrouver à dormir dehors._ A chaque mot prononcé par le cadet, Mycroft se crispait un peu plus. Il n'avait pas besoin que l'on lui rappelle ces derniers mois.

- _Je suis navré pour vous, John. Personne ne mérite de vivre dans de telles conditions._ Le ton froid et neutre qu'empreintait Mycroft pouvait laisser penser à un manque cruel de sincérité. Hors, au fond de lui même, Mycroft le pensait réellement. Sauf que John n'était pas dans sa tête, ni même dans son cœur.

- _Permettez moi d'en douter. Vous, les Holmes, n'avez pas de cœur._ Il l'avait pourtant vu pleurer, pourquoi osait-il dire ce genre de chose à son égard ? _Vous n'êtes même pas venu à son enterrement._ John avait ostensiblement élevé la voix, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon. Ses mains se crispaient et se décrispaient sur la table, dans un tic nerveux. _On n'était que trois : Lestrade, Mrs Hudson et moi-même. Aucune trace d'un Holmes. Bizarre tout de même. A croire qu'il n'avait jamais existé pour vous._

- _Chez nous, le deuil se fait en intimité._

- _En intimité ? Mais son enterrement bordel ! Vous aimeriez bien que quelqu'un vienne au votre, alors pourquoi pas Sherlock ? Il ne mérite pas votre tristesse ? Il n'est pas assez bien pour vous ?_

- _Dès que nous sommes morts, je ne pense pas que nous nous préoccupions encore de ce genre de détail, docteur Watson.  
_

- _Vous ne vous préoccupez de rien, de toute façon._ L'ancien militaire se lèva soudainement, faisant crisser la chaise sous lui. Il tapa brusquement son poing droit sur la table avant de lancer un dernier regard mauvais au chef des services secrets. _Et vous devez le savoir que je ne suis plus docteur. Juste un clodo de plus à Londres. Maintenant si vous permettez, je vais aller me coucher. »_ John tourna les talons et partit d'un pas rapide vers sa chambre, laissant un Mycroft plus qu'abasourdi. Il n'en revenait pas. Il ne comprenait pas non plus. Comment la mort de Sherlock pouvait-il l'affecter autant ? Il se massa les tempes doucement, soulageant une migraine naissante. Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû le laisser se vider de son sang, pensa-t-il, avant d'écarter rapidement cette pensée malsaine. Non, si jamais cela avait été le cas, il se serait fait assassiner sur le champ.

John poussa la porte de ce qui lui servait de chambre et y pénétra en claquant la porte derrière lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé claquer les portes, mais ces derniers temps, il jubilait à faire trembler les murs. Il s'affala lourdement sur le lit, dont les draps sentaient le propre. Bien évidement, les domestiques avaient nettoyé la pièce et avait aussi changé le linge souillé. Il soupira. Mais malgré l'odeur de lessive, celle du sang persistait à flotter dans l'air et à chatouiller les narines du blond. Il en avait la nausée. Ce mélange lui rappelait un jour funeste qu'il s'efforçait à effacer de sa mémoire. Il regarda le plafond, les mains croisées sur le ventre. Il ne trouvait plus sa place dans ce monde. Avant, il avait été médecin militaire. Il avait sauvé des vies, mais il en avait aussi vu agoniser. Et puis, il était revenu. Il avait rencontré Sherlock, cet homme fou, sociopathe et incroyablement intelligent. Son intelligence effrayait les moins aguerris. Il se nourrissait d'adrénaline, de courses poursuites et de dangers. C'était vital pour lui. Et puis il y avait eu la chute, la rupture. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le poids de la fatigue.

 _Sherlock était dans sa robe de chambre bleue au milieu du salon, valsant sur les notes de violon qu'il jouait. Il n'avait pas l'air de le voir, comme absorbé dans sa musique. Il était dans une bulle hermétique au reste du monde où seul la musique en communion avec lui-même n'existait. Ses yeux étaient fermés, pour ressentir chaque vibration, chaque son, chaque nuance de son violon, de sa mélodie. Il tournait lentement dans une valse amoureuse. John le regardait avec toute l'admiration du monde, les yeux brillants. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le fixer en souriant bêtement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, aussi calme, aussi paisible. Le visage détendu, un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres et tous ses muscles relâchés pour mieux ressentir la chaleur des gammes. Tout en harmonie. On pouvait presque entendre l'orchestre derrière lui.  
_

* * *

Une gifle atterrit violemment sur sa joue droite, précédant la deuxième qui vint s'écraser sur la joue gauche. Son visage, sous le choc du coup, tournait dans le sens de la claque. Son cou craqua douloureusement. Il ne disait rien, restant droit et fier tel le soldat qu'il avait été et qu'il était encore au fond de lui. L'homme allait lui en mettre une troisième lorsqu'une main l'arrêta au vol, l'empêchant de continuer son mouvement. John ouvra prudemment ses yeux bleus sur les personnes qui lui faisaient face. Ses pupilles brillaient d'une lueur indéfinissable : un mélange de désespoir et d'une profonde colère.

« _John ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris, putain ? T'es un imbécile de première ! Pourquoi tu as fais ça ?_ Le blond baissa la tête sur ses chaussures qui devinrent, à cet instant, la huitième merveille du monde. Il haussa les épaules, comme un enfant pris en faute. Il osait à peine le regarder, de peur de voir la haine et le dégoût dans ses yeux. Mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Il se dégoûtait lui même. _Tu as définitivement besoin d'aide. Tu ne peux plus rester comme ça._ Lâcha finalement Greg, la colère étant redescendu d'un cran. Il ne pouvait pas rester neutre face à un homme aussi brisé. Dans sa carrière il en avait vu, mais là, c'était plus qu'un homme : c'était son ami.

- _J'ai pas besoin d'aide..._ Murmura John, plus pour lui même.

- _Des conneries, ce sont que des conneries. Bien sûr que tu as besoin d'aide !_

- _Je veux pas rester ici plus longtemps, c'est clair ? Je vais devenir fou, si cela continue !_ L'ex-militaire serra les poings et la mâchoire, et releva enfin la tête afin de lancer un regard noir à Mycroft qui se tenait en retrait de la conversation. Lestrade se tourna pour voir le roux qui regardait tour à tour les deux hommes, visiblement mal à l'aise par ses deux pairs d'yeux qui l'examinaient comme un animal de foire. Mais Gregory reporta rapidement son attention sur John.

- _Tu pourrais retourner à Baker Street, en attendant de te remettre sur les rails. Je suis certain que Mrs Hudson en serait ravis._

- _Hors de question que je remette les pieds là-bas. Ce lieu respire Sherlock, ses souvenirs, ses empreintes y sont partout. On a vécu ensemble là-bas pendant presque deux ans, c'est trop de souvenirs pour moi. Donc non, je n'y retournerais pas. Jamais._ John croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, appuyant ses propos, les sourcils froncés. Mais son expression sévère et résignée était troublée par les yeux humides qui donnaient à son regard une impression d'eau trouble. Des souvenirs à la pelle vinrent envahir sa tête, le noyant sous le passé qui l'étouffait. Pouvait-on mourir asphyxié de cette façon ?

- _Il pourrait venir chez to...vous, inspecteur._ Intervint subitement Mycroft qui jusque là était resté silencieux, ne s'approchant pas pour autant. _Et puis maintenant que vous êtes divorcé, un peu de compagnie vous ferez le plus grand bien également._

- _Comment savez-vous que… ?_ Lestrade se retourna d'un coup, interloqué avant de voir le sourcil haussé de l'aîné Holmes ainsi que son sourire sinique. _Ouais...Peu importe. Mais, euh...Ouais, pourquoi pas. Au moins je pourrais garder un œil sur toi, Watson._ »

* * *

Assis dans un vieux fauteuil miteux les doigts croisés sous son menton et les yeux clos, il voyageait dans son palais mental. Il traversait les moindres couloirs, moindres escaliers de ce véritable palace construit au sein même de son esprit. Il s'accordait quelques minutes de répit. Il pouvait bien faire cela, non ? Et puis, il le vit. Au détour d'un couloir, il le vit qui lui souriait. Cela lui brisa le cœur. Il s'approcha de lui, doucement, de peur de le faire fuir. Mais il reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait un pas en avant jusqu'à finalement disparaître derrière une porte. Alors il se mit à courir vers celle ci, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Non, pas encore une fois. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il enfonça la porte kaki et entra dans la pièce. Elle ressemblait étrangement à sa chambre. Tout était exactement pareil. Les murs, la place du lit, la couleur des draps ce jour là, les affiches. Tout. Tout y était. Même ce petit parfum, celui qui imbibé tous ses vêtements et ses cheveux mélangé à la transpiration et à la masculinité. Un souvenir...Douloureux souvenir...Le dernier.

 _Il était là, un sourire radieux au visage. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il le voyait aussi heureux. Et de savoir que c'était grâce à lui, et seulement lui, cela lui procurait un plaisir infini. Il aurait voulu rester comme cela le restant de sa vie. Les yeux océans fixés sur lui brillaient de millions d'étoiles qu'on avait arrachés au ciel. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de se pencher vers lui._

 _« Bien dormi ? Lui demanda-t-il de sa voix de baryton encore un peu enroué par le sommeil. Il passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de l'autre homme en une douce caresse, dégageant ainsi son front._

 _-Parfaitement ! Et toi ?_

 _-Parfaitement ! Répondit-il dans un rire léger. Le blond l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres avant de l'observer de nouveau. Qu'il était beau. Réellement. Prit d'une impulsion, il se coucha au dessus du blond qui se mit à rire, avant de déposer de petits baisers papillons dans son cou. Son rire redoubla d'intensité. Un rire qui venait du plus profond de sa gorge. Un rire vrai. Un rire heureux. Son pouls s'accéléra malgré lui alors que les mains de l'homme en dessous de lui s'agrippèrent à son dos, le griffant légèrement. Un gémissement quitta sa bouche. Il était bien là, dans la chaleur de ses bras, dans la chaleur de ses draps. Alors qu'il continuait ses doux baisers sur la mâchoire de son homme, son téléphone sur la table de chevet se mit à vibrer. Dans un grognement, il se redressa sur les hanches de l'autre homme afin de pouvoir regarder le maudit appareil, visiblement contrarié sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-inquiet de son amant. Il fronça les sourcils._

 _-Je crois que le réveil câlin sera pour une prochaine fois. » Annonça-t-il, ne cachant pas sa déception. Il embrassa une dernière fois l'homme blond avant de rapidement partir vers la salle de bain. Il se retourna sur le pas de la porte, sentant le regard de son homme sur son corps nu et lui fit un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu. L'autre homme gloussa avant de se lever à son tour pour le rejoindre._

Son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Il sortit précipitamment de cette chambre, se flagellant pour avoir eu la stupidité d'y entrer. Il se fit la promesse de la condamner à jamais. C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une autre vibration dans sa poche. Il en sortit son portable pour voir qui osait le déranger pendant sa séance.

 **Il a décidé de partir. Il sera chez Lestrade à présent. Mais je veillerais à garder un œil sur lui. MH**

* * *

 _«_ _ _Tu sais ce qui te ferais du bien ? Faire du sport. Ça te changerait les idées.__

 _ _-Pas envie. Et pas le courage.__ John était affalé de tout son long sur la table de cuisine de Lestrade, tenant fermement sa tasse de thé brûlante entre les mains. Il la fixait avec attention, écoutant le policier d'une oreille distraite.

 _ _-Oh aller, ça fait 8 mois maintenant, il est grand temps que tu ailles de l'avant. Je sais bien que c'est difficile de perdre un ami mais...__

 _ _-Un ami ?__ Il ria sarcastiquement, relevant à peine le regard sur l'autre homme qu'il avait interrompu. _ _Ouais, un ami...__ Finit-il par cracher, dédaigneux, comme avait pu l'être Sherlock pendant cette affaire à Baskerville. Cela lui donna un arrière goût amer dans la bouche. Lestrade fronça les sourcils.

 _ _-Tu sais que parfois tu me fait flipper ?__ Le blond haussa les épaules, indifférent, tout en reportant son attention sur sa tasse fumante. _ _Je sais plus comment t'aider...__

 _ _-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, je vais très bien.__

 _ _-Laisse moi rire ! Tu es à deux doigts de pleurer à chaque fois que je te vois. Tu as essayé de te suicider la semaine dernière, sans compter la misère dans laquelle tu as vécu pendant six mois. Ne prétend pas aller bien quand tu ne peux même pas dire le mot ''violon'' sans exploser en sanglot.__ Lestrade assena le coup de grâce. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur les joues du plus jeune, se cachant dans son bras. __Qu'est ce que je disais ?__ Marmonna le DI entre ses dents, impuissant. Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi faire pour lui. Il avait l'air tellement à bout, tellement au bord d'un précipice qui s'effritait sous ses pieds. _ _Laisse nous t'aider...__

 _ _-Je. Vais. Bien. J'ai pas besoin de votre aide !__ Brailla-t-il, la tête enfouit dans son coude, le front posé sur le formica froid.

 _ _-Va courir.__

 _ _-Tu me saoule__ _ _s__ _ _, Greg.__

 _ _-Non, je suis sérieux, va courir.__ Insista-t-il. _ _A chaque fois que tu sens que tu vas pleurer, à chaque fois que ça devient plus dure__ _ _à supporter__ _ _, va courir. Ou__ _ _va__ _ _à la salle de sport. Mais ça te défoulera__ _ _de faire de l'exercice__ _ _et en plus, ça te permettra de te remettre physiquement de ce que ton corps a subi__ _ _ces derniers temps.__ John haussa les épaules encore une fois, soupirant tout l'air de ses poumons. __Je prends ça pour un__ _ _''__ _ _d'accord__ _ _''__ _ _.__ _ _Et dè__ _ _s la semaine prochaine, on essayera de te trouver un job.__ Il haussa une nouvelle fois ses épaules. Greg leva les yeux au ciel, il ressemblait vraiment à un père essayant de faire bouger son adolescent fainéant. __Bon, j__ _ _e te laisse.__ _ _J__ _ _e vais bosser. Tente de rester vivant jusqu'à mon retour.__ _»_ _Lestrade eut un rictus ironique. Il tapota amicalement le dos de John et le laissa seul, à contrecœur, chez lui._

John attendit d'entendre le bruit du moteur dans la rue pour se redresser sur le tabouret. Il but une longue gorgée du breuvage, lui brûlant la trachée dans un soulagement malsain. Il fit le tour de la pièce du regard. C'était clairement plus petit que chez Mycroft, mais beaucoup plus chaleureux. C'était moins froid, il se sentait moins mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'était pas chez lui. Il n'avait plus de chez lui. Il se leva, abandonnant sa boisson sur la table et alla s'affaler dans le canapé en cuir. Il ne voulait pas rester seul. Il en avait marre de se retrouver seul. Mais il ne supportait pas la présence de personne. C'était paradoxale. Et fatiguant. Il alluma la télévision et chercha un programme intéressant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas regardé de film ? Cela semblait être des décennies. Il tomba sur un épisode de la série Doctor Who. Il le laissa. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le sofa et regarda le programme avec attention. Il se souvint qu'il avait essayé d'initier Sherlock à cette série, et il n'avait pas arrêté de répéter que c'était complètement stupide, ridicule et oh combien impossible. Et puis quelques jours plus tard, il l'avait surprit en train de regarder la série en cachette. Il se souvint du fou rire qu'il avait eu en voyant la tête confuse de son ami. Il sourit à cette pensée. Cet homme était la personne la plus improbable et surprenante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré dans sa misérable vie.

 _As you come into this world, something else is also born. You begin your life, and it begins a journey towards you. It moves slowly, but it never stops. Wherever you go, whatever path you take, it will follow. Never faster, never slower. Always coming. You will run, it will walk. You will rest, it will not. One day, you will linger in the same place too long. You will sit too still or sleep too deep. And when, too late, you rise to go, you will notice a second shadow next to yours. Your life will then be over._ _**(2)**_

Huit mois. Cela faisait huit mois. Il n'en revenait pas. Il était pourtant persuadé que cela faisait quelques jours seulement. La douleur et le vide dans sa poitrine étaient semblable à ce qu'il avait pu ressentir les premiers jours. On lui avait dit que le temps atténuerait la souffrance, qu'il s'en remettrait. Mensonge. Huit mois. Huit mois qui paraissait ne jamais finir, huit mois pendant lesquelles il survivait à la jungle de ses sentiments. Le premier mois, il avait nettoyé la chambre de Sherlock tous les jours, se disant que quand il rentrerait, il aimerait dormir dans des draps propres. A force de laver, son odeur disparaissait. Alors il avait arrêté. Le deuxième mois, il avait quitté Baker Street pour un petit appartement insalubre. Il n'arrivait plus à vivre dans les murs de Mrs Hudson. Il était également retourné travailler. Et il s'était fait viré au bout du deuxième jour. Il avait puisé dans la fin de son compte en banque pour payer le loyer et les factures. Il ne mangeait presque plus. Il n'avait plus le goût. Il n'avait plus l'argent non plus. Le troisième mois, il n'avait pas pu payer le loyer. Le propriétaire ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur, à condition qu'il puisse payer deux fois le mois d'après. Il ne le fit pas le quatrième mois. Il n'avait plus d'argents. Plus assez pour vivre. Ses comptes souffraient et criaient. Ils étaient aussi vite que son estomac. La faim le tiraillait. On le mit à la rue. Alors il s'était dit que c'était la seule solution. Le temps se refroidissait et la pluie était violente. Il avait vendu son corps. Plusieurs fois. Pendant un mois et demi. Mais au cours du cinquième mois, on le vola. On le frappa et on lui piqua tout ce qu'il possédait. Il ne gagnait qu'une maigre rémunération mais on lui prit tout. Son corps était chétif et il n'avait plus aucune force. Il était vidé, mort de l'intérieur. Il avait commencé à dormir dehors. Le sixième mois, il mourrait de froid. Il était seul, sans attache, sans argent, et il mourrait à petit feu. Il n'était plus un homme. Il n'était plus un soldat. Il n'était plus qu'un déchet humain. Mais était-il encore humain ? Il n'était qu'une bouilli informe et flasque qui avait arrêté de se battre. Il avait lâché les armes, et se laissait faire. Qu'on l'achève. Il avait trop souffert, c'était beaucoup trop pour une seule vie, pour un seul homme. N'avait-il pas le droit d'être heureux, lui aussi ? C'était grotesque.

 _ _Show me what you've got! I just watched my best friend die in agony. My day can't get any worse. Let's see what we can do about yours!__ _ **(3)**_

John le revoyait, son corps inerte sur le bitume. Il l'avait vu chuter, et l'avait entendu s'écraser. Ce bruit d'os qui se brisaient et de corps inanimé. Un corps mort. Tout ce sang qui coulait du trottoir, se dirigeant vers eux. Ce n'avait pas pu être réel. Sherlock n'avait pas pu être aussi cruel et insensible pour l'obliger à le regarder mourir. Le regarder quitter ce monde. Toute cette agitation donnait à la scène quelque chose d'absurde et de plus vrai. Cela avait été si vite et si lentement à la fois. C'était comme dans un rêve. Et puis l'absence de pouls sous sa peau douce... La dernière fois qu'il avait senti son cœur se déchirer de la sorte, dans un cocon chimérique, il venait de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule. Celle qui avait à la fois sauvé et ruiné sa vie.

 _It's funny. The day you lose someone isn't the worst. At least you've got something to do. It's all the days they stay dead._ **(4)**

Ce jour-là, il ne s'était pas senti bien. Il avait été en état de choc. Choc violent, commotion cérébrale. Mais il n'avait pas réalisé. Il avait pleuré et hurlé, mais ce n'avait été rien comparé aux jours qui ont suivit. Le lendemain, il avait prit le Stradivarius de Sherlock. Il avait fait grincer les cordes, caresser le bois du bout des doigts, avant de le ranger dans son étui. Il avait ensuite été s'emmitoufler dans les draps du brun et il avait humé son parfum. Il avait continué à faire deux tasses de thé, jusqu'à ce que Mrs Hudson lui fasse la remarque. Son absence laissait un énorme vide dans la poitrine de John. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé cela. Une fracture irréversible, une blessure qui ne cicatrisait pas. Il soupira. Soupire d'un mourant. Une âme à l'agonie, qui se mourrait. Il n'avait pas remarqué que son visage était humide. Il avait oublié de respirer.

 _You don't understand. I can remember it all. Every time. And you'll still be gone. Whatever I do, you still won't be there._

 _-Doctor, you are not the only person who ever lost someone. It's the story of everybody. Get over it. Beat it. Break free. Doctor, it's time. Get up off your ass. And win._ **(5)**

John éteignit la télévision brutalement. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se laisse envahir par tout cela. Il mit ses chaussures avant de partir dehors. Il n'avait pas les clés alors il ne verrouilla pas la porte. Et il n'en avait rien à faire. Et il courut. Aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, aussi vite que son estomac vide et ses forces manquantes le lui permettaient. Il aurait pu faire un malaise, mais il s'en fichait. Il courait à travers la ville, à travers la neige fondue, à travers les passants. Il courrait comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il courrait comme si c'était ses derniers jours. Les derniers jours d'un condamné...

* * *

" _Comment ça, il a disparu ?!_ Mycroft hurlait sur l'agent du MI-5 qui lui faisait face. Il n'en revenait pas. Ils allaient le tuer à l'usure. Son visage était rouge de rage et une veine énorme apparaissait sur le côté gauche de son front. Il se releva en frappant ses deux mains sur le bureau. _Vous allez me faire le plaisir de le retrouver parce que sinon je vous préviens, vous allez finir dans une cellule au fin fond du Groenland !_ L'agent spécial se tenait droit et ne broncha pas une seule seconde. Il osait à peine respirer de peur d'aggraver son cas. Mieux valait se faire le plus petit possible. _Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? MAINTENANT !_ " L'agent sursauta et sortit précipitamment du bureau.

Mycroft se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil impérial et se passa nerveusement les mains sur son visage. Les prochains jours allaient s'avérer affreusement difficiles. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée, depuis le début. La culpabilité ne devait pourtant pas l'envahir, pas maintenant, alors que la personne la plus importante de sa vie était en danger. Et tout était de sa faute. Il aurait dû intervenir dès le départ. Il aurait dû faire quelque chose. Maintenant, s'ils ne faisaient rien, s'ils ne le retrouvaient pas rapidement, alors John aurait définitivement une bonne raison de pleurer.

 **Je t'en pris, dis-moi que tu vas bien...MH**

(...)

* * *

 **(1)** _Dance until we die :_ Danse jusqu'à la mort (ceci est le titre d'une chanson d'Omnia)

 **(2)** _Quand tu es venu dans ce monde, autre chose est aussi née. Tu commences ta vie, et il commence son voyage vers toi. Il avance lentement, mais il ne s'arrête jamais. N'importe où, où tu vas, qu'importe le chemin que tu prends, il te suivra. Il n'accélèrera pas, il ne ralentira pas. Il avance toujours. Tu courras, il marchera. Tu te reposeras, pas lui. Un jour, tu resteras à un endroit un peu trop longtemps. Tu t'assoiras trop immobile ou tu dormiras trop profondément. Et quand, trop tard, tu te lèves pour partir, tu remarqueras une deuxième ombre près de toi. Ta vie sera alors terminée._

 **(3)** _Montrez moi ce que vous avez. Je viens de voir ma meilleure amie agoniser. Ma journée ne peut pas être pire. Voyons ce que l'on peut faire de la votre !_

 **(4)** _C'est drôle. Le jour où l'on perd quelqu'un n'est pas le pire. Au moins on a quelque chose à faire. Ce sont les jours où ils restent morts._

 **(5)** _Tu ne comprends pas. Je peux tous me les rappeler. Tout le temps. Et tu seras toujours partie. Peu importe ce que je fais, tu ne seras plus là._

 **-** _Doctor, tu n'es pas la seule personne à avoir déjà perdu quelqu'un. C'est l'histoire de tout le monde. Surmonte-le. Bats-le. Libère toi. Docteur, il est temps. Lève-toi, remue-toi. Et gagne !  
_


	6. V - I'm with stupid

**Disclaimer :** _Comme toujours, et ce n'est (malheureusement) pas prêt de changer. Les personnages appartiennent à la série de la BBC, à Steven Moffat et l'univers originel appartient à ce cher Sir Arthur Conan Doyle._ **  
**

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Je suis profondément désolée pour ce retard (une semaine ce n'est pas rien) mais il faut aller blâmer mes profs qui ne nous laissent pas une minute de répit ces derniers temps._

 _Le chapitre suivant arrivera certainement en retard également puisque je pars une semaine à Londres (oh yeah !) et que je ne pense pas avoir le temps d'écrire (même si le cadre est oh combien inspirant). En plus, la famille dans laquelle je vais être s'appelle Watson, si cela n'est pas merveilleux ! *-* (Pour une fan de Sherlock Holmes comme moi, c'est le Saint Graal en personne). Bref, trêve de bavardage, je compte m'amuser comme une folle et penser à vous aussi (attends quand même). En tout cas, je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne vous promet rien. En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire également. Des bisous à vous et à dans une semaine (peut-être). Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre V**

 _I'm with stupid_ **(1)**

John courait encore quand il passa une grille en ferraille noire. Ses pieds ne claquaient plus sur le béton, c'était beaucoup plus mou et doux. Ses pas étaient étouffés par la mousse qui recouvrait une grande partie du sol. Il ne se rendit compte de l'endroit qu'au moment où il tomba à genou de fatigue. Sa respiration était haletante, sifflante, mourante. Il peinait à reprendre son souffle, ses yeux rivés sur un nom en lettres dorées. Tout était flou autour de lui alors que de petites tâches de couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux. Ses jambes le tiraillaient, le brûlaient de l'intérieur mais cela lui faisait du bien. Il aimait souffrir physiquement, cela le libérait de certains poids trop lourd à porter au fond de lui. Plus il avait mal au corps, moins il ressentait la douleur de l'âme. Il eut la force suffisante pour prendre son pouls. Force qu'il puisa dans ses dernières réserves de soldat. Cœur qui battait trop vite et de manière totalement irrégulière. Le sport c'est la santé, mon cul ouais, pensa amèrement John. Alors qu'il revenait petit à petit sur la terre ferme, parmi les vivants, il vit enfin ce que son regard n'avait pas lâché. Sherlock Holmes 1977 - 2012. Chute libre. Le corps inexorablement attiré par la terre ferme. Un cri perçant le silence morbide qui l'enveloppait. Il ferma lentement les paupières et resta ainsi quelques secondes, le souffle manquant. Il ne pouvait empêcher les images de se manifestaient dans son esprit. Il les rouvrit tout aussi lentement sur la pierre de marbre bleu. Il bascula en avant, et colla son dos sur la pierre tombale s'appuyant ainsi de tout son poids. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, trop fatigué pour pensée, trop fatigué pour pleurer. Les fleurs sur lesquelles il s'assit étaient fanées, il n'avait donc aucun scrupule à les écraser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elles n'avaient pas été changées. Il haussa les épaules mentalement. Quelle importance cela pouvait-il avoir ? Il relâcha la pression et laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, l'arrière de son crâne cognant sur le marbre froid. Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, en soupirant d'aise.

" _Tu sais Sherlock, je me doute que tu avais une bonne raison de m'abandonn...je veux dire, de partir. J'étais seul et je n'avais rien, tu le sais. Je te dois beaucoup..._ John essayait tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration sifflante. Ses poumons étaient en feu, il s'en rendait maintenant compte. Il toussa, la gorge brûlante et sèche. _J'ai longtemps cru que c'était de ma faute. Mais qui serait assez cruel pour faire ça à son meilleur ami ? Enfin, on n'était plus tellement ça...En fait, je le crois encore. Lestrade me frapperait pour ça._ Il ria jaune doucement ce qui envoya une décharge électrisante dans sa cage thoracique. _Tu me manques, idiot. J'espère que tu n'emmerdes pas trop le monde là-haut...Je t'imagine, fidèle à toi même, déduisant la vie minable et la mort tout aussi minable des gens avec toi. Mais rassure-moi, tu ne fais pas trop de bêtises ? Je m'attèle le mieux que je peux pour te rejoindre le plus vite possible, mais tu connais ton frère..._ Il eut un sourire amer à cette pensée. Et puis étrangement, il commença à ressentir une présence derrière lui. Et se fut un sourire amusé teinté d'une certaine tristesse qui naquit sur ses lèvres, ses paupières toujours fermement closes. Il visualisait parfaitement qui était cette présence. Une longue silhouette longiligne coiffé d'une chevelure brune indomptable. Une peau pâle et parfaite et des yeux d'un bleu si clair qu'ils en étaient presque blanc. Une petite larme dégringola sa joue d'une lenteur surnaturelle. _Je t'aime, crétin._ " murmura-t-il dans un souffle, avant de sombrer progressivement dans l'inconscience, apaisé par la présence rassurante. Son coeur se calmait à mesure que le soleil décliné dans le ciel.

L'homme brun regarda John par dessus la stèle. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi son patron s'inquiétait autant pour cet homme. Le deuil était parfois très compliqué à surmonter. C'était long et pénible et douloureux. Il envoya un message à son supérieur, l'informant de la situation, puis il s'éloigna un peu pour ne pas être vu. Le blond avait l'air de s'être endormi, il garderait alors un œil sur lui. Il était payé pour cela après tout.

* * *

Greg avançait dans l'avenue les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Le froid de cette fin d'hiver était mordant. Il aimait cette saison mais aspirait au printemps avec beaucoup d'impatience. Il se dirigeait vers un café où l'attendait Mycroft. Depuis que John avait emménagé chez lui, il avait vu le frère Holmes tous les jours. Il se demandait de plus en plus s'il lui faisait réellement confiance ou s'il ne s'agissait pas là d'une excuse pour le voir. Il ria intérieurement de cette remarque alors que son cœur faisait une embardée inexpliquée. Mycroft s'inquiétait sincèrement pour John, c'était indéniable. Mais la question était _pourquoi ?_ Ses pensées tournaient à plein régime autour de John depuis quelques temps et cela le rongeait de l'intérieur. Il repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il avait dû faire pour vivre, pour _survivre_. Mais il repensait aussi souvent à la lettre qu'il lui avait fait lire. Il s'inquiétait de savoir si son ami allait un jour pouvoir s'en sortir. Il avait l'impression grandissante que son état empirait chaque jour un peu plus. Il ne parlait presque plus et ne mangeait que quand le plus vieux le "menaçait" de le faire. Et puis il y avait cette lettre. Il n'en avait pas reparlé à John et se demandait si Mycroft était lui aussi au courant de son existence. Interrogation absurde, Mycroft était le genre d'homme à savoir tout sur absolument tout. Et surtout, comment John avait-il pu l'avoir ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de la lire ? Quelle intérêt avait-elle pour lui ? En quoi la concernait-elle ? Il était perdu, complètement désorienté. La situation lui échappait totalement, ne savant plus quel chemin de la vie emprunté. Trop de questions sans réponses. Et ça le perturbait. Et puis son enquête qui n'avançait pas du tout. On l'avait menacé le matin même de la lui retirer. Il devait absolument faire quelque chose, trouver une solution. Mais sans Sherlock, il doutait de la réussite. Il ne savait plus si sa vie tournait rond. Si son monde tournait vers la droite ou vers la gauche. Et pour en rajouter, comme s'il n'était pas débordé dans sa propre existence, il avait reçu un message étrange de Mycroft lui disant : " **T** **out est de ma faute, je suis tellement désolé…** " Alors prit d'une panique sourde, qui ne l'avait d'ailleurs toujours pas quitté, il l'avait tout de suite appelé ne voulant pas s'embêter à trouver les mots. C'était bien la première fois qu'il recevait ce genre de message de la part du gouvernement britannique. John lui avait raconté le soir où il l'avait trouvé pleurant sur les escaliers et la réaction violente qu'il avait eu à l'égard du blond. John avait perdu sa patience légendaire et son calme à ce moment précis. Non pas que Gregory pouvait croire que Mycroft était responsable de la tentative de suicide de John. La voix du roux avait été totalement atone mais il avait senti quelque chose d'inquiétant dans sa manière de l'inviter à boire un café à 16h. Un horrible pressentiment l'avait assailli, présageant quelque chose d'important, de macabre. Il ne lui avait rien dit de plus. Alors il était là, marchant la boule au ventre et son imagination inventant des scénarios tous plus terrible les uns les autres. Il entra finalement dans le petit café où, sans surprise, Mycroft était déjà attablé. Ils se saluèrent sommairement avant de commander, sans un mot, sans un regard. Un blanc gênant et oppressant s'installa instantanément entre les deux hommes. Mycroft avait l'air inhabituellement nerveux. Il ne ressemblait plus autant au chef des services secrets qu'il était à l'accoutumé. Gregory était perdu. Il nageait dans l'incompréhension. Lestrade but une gorgée de son café noir et jeta un regard interrogateur à son interlocuteur. Il leva un sourcil et le roux souffla, résigné, avant de se lancer dans la fosse aux lions.

" _Gregory, nous avons un grave problème…_ L'inspecteur s'étouffa avec son breuvage, la voix anormalement tremblante de Holmes l'ayant surprit plus que l'annonce elle-même.

- _C'est-à-dire !_ Réussit-il à dire, encore un peu enroué par sa soudaine toux.

- _Un grave problème concernant Sherlock…_ Gregory pouvait ressentir le malaise de l'autre homme jusqu'à son côté de la table. C'était donc encore pire que ce que son esprit torturé avait pu imaginer. Mais sa perplexité prenait le dessus sur tout le reste.

- _Et en quoi ça me concerne ? Je ne veux pas être mêlé à vos histoires sordides d'héritage ou de patrimoine, ou que sais-je encore…_

- _Il a disparu…_ Mycroft détourna le regard de son aîné et détailla sa tasse sous toutes les coutures. Il sentait déjà le poing lui briser le nez sans aucune pitié. Poing qu'il aurait amplement mérité.

- _Disparu ? Comment ça ? On a pillé sa tombe ? Enlever son corps ? Soyez plus clair Holmes, je ne vous suis pas là._

- _Kidnappé. On l'a kidnappé…_ Même s'il essayait de ne pas paraître minable et qu'il se contrôlait au mieux, il trouvait pathétique sa manière de le reprendre comme si cela avait été l'évidence même. Bien sûr que ça ne pouvait l'être, tout ceci était un secret d'État.

- _Kidnap...Mais comment peut-on kidnappé un cadavre ? Il s'est suicid…OH !_ Tout semblait tellement logique et en même totalement décousu de sens. Un doute énorme le prit, alors que Mycroft se décomposait au fur et à mesure que l'entrevue avançait. _Me dites pas que vous avez fait ce que je pense que vous avez fait ?_

- _Et bien…_

- _Il est pas mort, hein ?_ Le roux hocha la tête. La main de Lestrade commença à le démanger étrangement. Il but une nouvelle gorgée de café, qui lui laissa un goût horrible sur la langue. _Vous êtes une belle bande de…Mais vous vous rendez compte un peu de ce que vous avez fait ? Vous êtes inconscient ! J'espère que vous vous en mordez bien les doigts, tous les deux ! Vous avez pensé aux conséquences de vos actes au moins avant d'agir ? Non, bien sûr que non. On parle de la famille Holmes là, évidemment ! Et vous le cachiez depuis tout ce temps hein ? Vous me dégoûtez…_

- _S'il vous plait, Gregory, ne parlez pas si fort…_ Greg s'arrêta net et envoya un regard assassin à son interlocuteur. Il ne s'était pas entendu élevé la voix mais il n'en avait cure. Une envie de meurtre pointa le bout de son nez, écrasant la pauvre inquiétude qui suffoqua. _J'aurais besoin de vos…_ Tenta fébrilement l'autre homme.

- _Il est hors de question que je me mêle à cette mascarade !_ Hurla-t-il en le coupant violemment. _Bande de gros malade !_ Greg se leva et fit mine de s'en aller. S'en était beaucoup trop pour lui. Trop pour un seul homme en si peu de temps. Pourtant, il sentit des doigts fins lui encercler le poignet avec force. Les mêmes qui lui avait attraper ce même poignet il y avait de cela une semaine, évitant ainsi qu'il ne tape ce pauvre John. Il sursauta, se retournant légèrement.

- _J'ai besoin de vous…_ Sa voix était si suppliante que ça lui serra le cœur d'une main de fer. Mais il ne pouvait pas, c'était au dessus de ses forces, de ses fonctions, de ses principes.

- _Et mentir à John par la même occasion je suppose ?_ Le roux se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. _Même pas en rêve. Vous n'aviez pas le droit de ruiner la vie d'un homme comme vous l'avez si injustement fait avec John. Vous vous imaginez même pas une seule seconde ce qu'il peut ressentir ou ce qu'il a dû subir à cause de vos conneries d'enfants gâtés. Si vous aviez eu plus de claque étant gosse… Démerdez vous !_

- _Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Il le fallait !_ Lestrade eut un nouveau moment d'arrêt. _Maintenant je me rends compte à quel point c'était de la folie. Il va peut-être mourir pour de bon si on ne fait rien…S'il te plaiit…_

- _Ah on flippe hein ? Non, démerdez vous. Mon deuil à moi est déjà fait. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de vous. Vous méritez l'internement tous les deux. J'abandonnerais jamais John et je vais encore moins lui laisser croire encore une seule seconde que Sherlock est six pieds sous terre. Surtout s'il n'y a jamais été._ " Greg se dégagea de l'emprise de Mycroft, catégorique. Il sortit du petit café sans un regard en arrière, complétement remonté par les frères Holmes. Lui qui avait toujours cru que les pires fléaux de l'humanité étaient derrière les barreaux, il s'était lourdement trompé.

Mycroft se retrouva vite désemparé et seul, toujours debout au milieu des gens qui le fixaient bizarrement. Il y eut un moment de flottement. Un moment de vide spirituel où plus rien ne fonctionnait. Le temps s'était comme arrêté. Il fallait jouer la dernière carte. Alors il se lança à la poursuite du DI qui hélait déjà un taxi. C'était quitte ou double, il devait tenter le tout pour le tout. Il l'interpella dans la rue, lui courant après à une vitesse insoupçonnée. Il le rattrapa brutalement par l'épaule avant qu'un taxi ne se soit arrêter à sa hauteur, à bout de souffle. Il le retourna face à lui sans aucun ménagement, sa détermination prenant le dessus. Des larmes noyaient ses iris d'un bleu pénétrant mais il le fallait.

" _Laisse moi juste une chance. Juste une. Et si après cela, tu n'acceptes pas, alors je te laisserais tranquille. Pour de bon._ " Promit-il alors que Lestrade le dévisageait en n'y comprenant plus rien. Son monde était sans dessus-dessous depuis que les Holmes étaient entrés dans sa vie. Son existence était devenu un entrelacs d'évènements tous plus imprévisible. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il se laissa emmener dans une grosse berline où il écouta l'histoire de Mycroft et Sherlock avec une attention déconcertante.

* * *

John somnolait, toujours adossé sur la tombe de feu son amant. Son jean était devenu humide au niveau de ses fesses, mais il avait vécu dans des conditions bien pire quand il avait été soldat et, quelques mois auparavant, en tant que sans-abri. Son esprit embrumé voltigeait de souvenirs en souvenirs, dans le cocon réconfortant de la présence de Sherlock. Il se sentait étrangement bien et mal en même temps. Le palais qui avait élu domicile dans son coeur était un véritable paradoxe. Il sursauta quand son téléphone vibra contre sa cuisse. Tout en soupirant, il regarda rapidement qui pouvait bien le déranger. Un appel entrant de sa soeur. Voulait-il vraiment lui parler ? Non. Mais ça faisait longtemps, alors il se fit violence. Et décrocha.

" _Allo ?_

- _John ? Johnny ? C'est bien toi ? Vrai de vrai ?_ La voix d'Harry était anormalement enjouée. Il soupira mentalement de la conversation à venir qui s'annonçait longue.

- _Bah oui, c'est mon numéro. Andouille._ John leva les yeux au ciel, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne le verrait pas. Heureusement, elle détestait quand il faisait cela.

- _Oh mon dieu, je suis trop contente de t'entendre. Ça faisait super longtemps, je me suis tellement inquiétée !_ Sa voix partait dans les aigus, trahissant sa réelle inquiétude sous l'euphorie qu'elle manifestait depuis deux minutes.

- _Toi ? Inquiète ? C'est nouveau..._ Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être perplexe. C'était inattendu et inhabituel de sa part, cela cachait forcément quelque chose. _Ivre, je présume ?_ Cela sonnait comme une évidence, et pourtant, à l'autre bout du fil, il sentit comme une gêne. Elle eut un petit rire pour masquer au mieux son malaise.

- _Même pas. Et oui, je me suis inquiétée pour toi petit frère, parce que figure-toi que ça fait des mois que j'essaie de te contacter, mais rien du tout. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais pendant tout ce temps, hein ?_ Il sentait comme de l'irritation dans sa façon de s'exprimer. La remarque qu'il lui avait faite ? Tout ce temps sans nouvelle ? Il ne savait plus trop. Il voulut raccrocher. Et puis, qu'avait-il à perdre de plus ?

- _Je me battais..._

- _Contre qui ?  
_

- _Contre moi. Tu connais ça, non ?_ Nouveau pique. Ces réflexions acerbes n'étaient pas dignes de Watson, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Il y avait quelque chose de changé, d'inquiétant dans son comportement.

-Ne m _e dis pas que..._

- _NON!_ ! Le coupa-t-il brusquement, offusqué par le sous-entendu de sa sœur. _Jamais je ne ferais une chose pareille, t'es dingue. J'ai trop d'estime de moi pour ça._ Il était acide dans ses mots, dans son expression. Son visage était fermé et ses yeux fixaient un point invisible entre ses pieds. Il avait été si ironique dans ses propos, qu'il se demanda si Harry comprendrait.

- _T'es un enfoiré!_ Elle semblait blessée par l'accusation sous-jacente qu'il lui avait assené sans aucune pitié alors qu'elle partageait son inquiétude. Mais il n'en avait cure.

- _Merci. Mais depuis quelques semaines, on dit plutôt de moi que je suis un idiot d'égoïste. Mais j'ai l'habitude._ Et ce fut à nouveau son ton acerbe qui alerta Harry.

- _John, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?_

- _Depuis quand tu es ma psy ? Laissez moi crever en paix..._ Un long silence sembla planer suite à sa dernière phrase. John profita de cette accalmie pour s'étendre encore plus sur le sol, et refermer ses paupières lourdes. Il avait si envie de dormir. De l'autre côté, le cerveau de sa sœur fulminait, cherchant une explication au comportement de son jeune frère. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Et puis, il y eut comme une petite ampoule qui s'alluma au dessus de sa tête et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Mais qu'elle était bête.

- _Oh mon dieu ! John, je suis désolée !_

- _Pour quoi ?_ Le blond était perplexe. Il en avait presque oublié qu'il était au téléphone avec son aînée. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû décrocher.

- _Sherlock...Je...Je ne pensais pas que..._

- _Arrête ça ! Il ne s'est jamais rien passé et même si c'était le cas, ça n'a plus d'importance ! Il est mort, pas moi. Fin de l'histoire. Je ne suis pas gay._

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, frangin ? Je te parlais de l'arrestation de Sherlock, je pensais qu'il avait été condamné après son débordement._

- _Quoi ?!_ John s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Mais comment ? Elle se fichait de lui, il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions possible...

- _Je ne savais pas que Sherlock était...enfin, décédé..._ Sa voix était hésitante, elle était mal à l'aise. _Cela fait combien de temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Explique moi, Honey._ John sentit son coeur se serrer dans sa poitrine, alors que toute la rancœur qu'il ressentait jusque là pour sa sœur s'envola. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas appelé comme cela, et cela lui faisait toujours le même effet. Il était si vulnérable, et puis il y avait Harriet. Sa grande sœur. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Il avait besoin de sa grande sœur, besoin de la serrer dans ses bras, besoin de l'entendre lui dire que ça allait aller, que ça passerait...Il avait besoin d'elle plus que n'importe qui d'autre.

- _Pas au téléphone._

- _Chez moi, dans dix minutes !_ C'était un ordre, il reconnaissait bien là Harriet.

- _Laisse moi vingt-minutes, je suis un peu loin._ C'était définitivement un mensonge, mais il devait se remettre les esprits en place. Il ne voulait pas se présenter à elle comme une loque humaine. Même si c'était ce qu'il était. Il avait une dignité. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Mais n'était-il pas déjà trop tard pour penser à cela ?

- _Okay, mais tu as intérêt à venir sinon..._ Elle laissa volontairement sa phrase en suspens, laissant supposer le reste.

- _Oui Harriet, oui..._ " Il raccrocha dans un souffle las et s'adossa de nouveau de tout son poids. Ses muscles se relâchèrent instantanément. Il n'avait même pas prêté attention qu'il s'était crispé pendant toute la durée de la conversation. Vieux démons.

* * *

Le blond sortit du taxi qu'il avait payé avec de l'argent "emprunté" à Mycroft. Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde, surtout pour lui. Et puis il en avait plus besoin que Holmes. Son cœur tambourinait douloureusement dans sa poitrine, ses jambes le tenant fébrilement. Il était devant la porte de chez Harry mais il hésitait. Et s'il repartait ? Il n'était pas trop tard, il lui dirait qu'il avait eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse agir, la porte s'ouvrit sur une furie blonde et deux bras l'empoignèrent violemment. Il se retrouva rapidement sur le canapé, sans comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, avec la blonde à ses côtés. Il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, la machine était lancée. Il sentait déjà sa chaleur réconfortante sur son flanc gauche, depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas retrouvés ainsi ? Toutes ces querelles, toute cette haine gratuite étaient tellement risibles. Ils avaient été si ridicule. La voix fluette de l'aînée résonna dans la pièce, dans un écho rassurant.

" _Explique moi, Honey..._

- _Sherlock s'est suicidé, il n'y a rien d'autre à dire._ Il n'osait pas la regarder. Il sentait ses yeux s'humidifier, il était pitoyable. _Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Les journaux n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler..._

- _J'étais en désintox à ce moment là. Je suis sortie il y a deux mois et demi._ Elle posa doucement sa main sur celle de son frère et la serra tendrement.

- _Tu as finalement été en_ cure...John tourna la tête et lui fit un petit sourire timide mais remplis de toute la sincérité dont il était capable.

- _C'était la seule condition pour ne pas perdre définitivement Clara. Je tiens beaucoup trop à elle pour jouer les égoïstes du goulot. C'est dure parfois, mais je tiens bon._ Elle joignit le geste à la parole, brandissant son poing levé en un signe de conviction et de victoire. Le blond rit doucement, une chaleur familière réchauffant son cœur malade.

- _Je suis fier de toi, grande sœur._

- _Comment tu te sens, vis-à-vis de...  
_

- _Mal. Je dis à tout le monde que ça va, mais avec toi je suis honnête. Je me sens mal. J'ai le cœur en morceau, je pense à lui tout le temps. Greg a raison, j'ai envie de pleurer sans arrêt. Et il me manque. C'est horrible.  
_

- _Tu l'aimais, pas vrai ?_

- _Pas lui._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?  
_

- _Il m'a baisé ! Et le summum de la lâcheté, il a sauté du haut d'un toit. Tout en me faisant regarder ! Je n'appelle pas cela de l'amour..._ Il enfouit son visage dans les mains, quelques larmes mouillant ses joues. Il rougit sous la honte et sous le regard qu'il sentait sur sa nuque.

- _Peut-être qu'il avait d'autres raisons_ ? Harry lui frotta le dos en un geste apaisant, un pincement horrible au cœur.

- _On le prenait pour un faux génie. Moriarty a détruit sa carrière et il l'a détruit. Il l'a brûlé. On m'avait appelé pour me prévenir que notre logeuse s'était faite tirée dessus. Je l'avais engueulé parce qu'il ne voulait pas venir et qu'il voulait rester seul. Mais quand je me suis aperçu de la supercherie, je suis revenu à l'hôpital. Et là, il était...il était sur le toit._ John ravala un sanglot, voulant garder sa tête haute de soldat devant Harry. Chose stupide. Il était déjà la tête basse.

- _Il ne voulait peut-être pas que tu vois tout ça ?_

- _Bien sûr que si !_ John se redressa et planta son regard bleu dans celui de Harriet. Il faisait de grands gestes avec ses mains, appuyant ses propos. _C'est du grand Sherlock Holmes tout craché ! Il veut toujours se donner en spectacle, tout dans la théâtralité. Jusque dans sa mort. Il se fout des relations humaines. Ca ne l'affecte pas. Jamais._ Sa voix diminua progressivement alors qu'il détournait déjà les yeux.

- _Une lettre ?_

- _Un appel. Et une semaine après, le jour de son enterrement, une lettre._ Le blond sortit la dite lettre de la poche de sa veste, et la tendit à sa soeur. Il n'avait plus rien à cacher, au point où il en était.

- _Une semaine ? Bah comment tu l'as eu ?_ Ses sourcils se froncèrent d'incompréhension alors qu'elle examinait sous tous les angles le papier.

- _Par la poste. Il l'a posté, ce con !_ John eut un rire jaune alors que la jeune femme se mit à lire la lettre d'adieu. Son visage passa par plusieurs expressions que le cadet ne sut déchiffrer. Cette femme était un mystère. Et quand elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui...

- _Qui est William ?_

- _Sherlock. C'est un nom qu'il n'a jamais aimé porter.  
_

- _Tu étais spécial pour lui, John. Je le sens dans la façon qu'il a de s'adresser à toi, comme s'il savait ce que tu allais faire. Et le fait qu'il utilise cette appellation renforce l'idée que tu étais spécial.  
_

- _Par la poste, Harry ! Et j'ai tout vu ! Tout !_

- _Et. Alors ?_ Elle insista sur tous les mots, lui montrant l'absurdité dont il faisait preuve.

- _Il m'a baisé comme un lâche !_

- _Il t'a fait l'amour comme un condamné. John, il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à lire entre les lignes. Il savait probablement qu'il allait mourir en écrivant cela. Que Sherlock, l'extraordinaire génie allait disparaître. Mais William, l'homme et l'amoureux vivent encore John._ Et face au regard écarquillé de son jeune frère et de sa bouche béante, elle crut bon de rajouter dans un petit rictus : _Il vit dans ton coeur, John. Ne te laisse pas mourir alors que tu peux continuer à faire vivre l'homme incroyable qu'il était. Homme qui était le tient depuis le début, quoique tu puisses en dire._

- _Tu es exceptionnelle, Harry. Je reste persuadé néanmoins que tu es saoule._ " Dans un rire, John la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, contre son cœur qui se remit à battre. Il lui murmura un merci au creux de l'oreille.

* * *

 _Clac._ John. _Clac._ Son corps fut propulsé en avant, mais des liens retenaient solidement ses poignets et ses chevilles. _Clac._ John Watson. _Clac._ Un nouveau élancement se fit sentir dans tout son dos alors qu'un liquide froid coulait dans une lenteur insupportable. _Clac._ Mon bloggeur. _Clac._ Ses yeux devenaient humide, il croulait sous la brûlure des marques que le cuir laissait après son passage. _Clac._ John Hamish Watson. _Clac._ Le bruit du fouet qui claquait l'air résonnait sourdement dans ses oreilles. La tête pleine et le corps engourdis, on le laissa pendre mollement dans une pièce lugubre. Il était à bout de force, sa peau luisante d'une épaisse pellicule de sueur. Il se sentait mourir. Et ses pensées si habituellement intellect et indispensable, gravitaient autour d'une seule et unique personne. John Watson.

(...)

* * *

 **(1)** _Je suis avec un stupide_ (Il s'agit, encore une fois, d'un titre de chanson. Ici, il s'agit d'une chanson de Static-X -Oh dieu tout puissant !-)


	7. VI - Bitch came back

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils appartiennent à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, ainsi que l'univers appartient à Conan Doyle._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour ! Voici le nouveau chapitre comme prévu (avec un léger retard certes, mais j'ai eu l'intelligence d'écrire un peu au soir pendant mon séjour)_

 _D'ailleurs, c'était IN-CROY-A-BLE ! Je compte bien y retourner le plus vite possible (je suis passée devant Baker Street et je n'ai même pas eu la chance d'y passer alors rien que pour ça, ça mérite d'y retourner xD) Bref, j'ai passé l'une des plus belle semaine de ma vie. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Cette fanfiction est malheureusement bientôt terminée (elle contiendra en effet dix chapitres ainsi qu'un épilogue). Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis déjà sur l'élaboration d'une nouvelle fanfiction (également sur l'univers Sherlock, je n'ai pas pu résister). En attendant, je vous laisser avec le sixième chapitre de celle-ci. Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre VI**

 _Bitch came back_ **(1)**

* * *

 **Quelques mois plus tard**

* * *

John descendit d'un pas lourd les escaliers, pour arriver dans la cuisine, les pieds traînant. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés d'une manière comique et ses yeux restaient presque clos. Il n'avait pas bien dormi, comme plusieurs nuits depuis quelques temps. Il salua rapidement Gregory d'une voix enrouée par le sommeil et se fit un thé. Cela fait, il s'affala sur la chaise face à son ami en soupirant bruyamment. Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues secondes, sans dire mot. C'était devenu une routine entre eux deux. Ils appréciaient la compagnie de l'autre et Greg en profiter pour garder un œil sur John. Les cernes bleues du blond répondirent à la question silencieuse de Greg.

« _Tu devrais peut-être retourner voir ta thérapeute._ Déclara le plus vieux, posant sa tasse sur la table blanche.

- _Je sais. Mais avec le travail, je n'ai pas franchement le temps._ Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et but une gorgée brûlante de son infusion.

- _A d'autre, John. Tu ferais d'ailleurs mieux d'acheter moins de fleurs à un mort et plus de fleurs à Mary._ Lestrade était froid, comme à chaque fois qu'il abordait le sujet Sherlock ces derniers temps. John ne lui avait jamais fait de remarque à ce propos, même s'il trouvait que son comportement avait quelque chose de changer. Il était tendu. Le blond trouvait même qu'il avait attrapé de nouveaux cheveux blancs. Cela l'inquiétait. Peut-être qu'il était sur une enquête difficile mais qu'il ne voulait pas en parler ? Alors il ne dit rien et se contenta juste de hausser un sourcil à l'évocation de son amie. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui en parler.

- _Mouais, si tu veux..._ Le blond secoua la tête et regarda sa tasse intensément avant de reporter son attention sur le plus vieux. _Sinon ce soir ne m'attend pas, je vois d'anciens amis de fac donc je risque de rentrer tard._ L'inspecteur était ravi de le voir sortir de nouveau comme il le faisait par le passé. Il avançait et il était fier. Il allait s'en sortir, c'était certain.

- _Pas de soucis, je risque de rester tard au bureau de toute façon._ » Greg lui lança un sourire étrange. Un sourire qui cachait une vérité plus sombre. Il espéra que John ne le remarquerait pas. Il n'était pas de taille à avoir cette discussion avec lui…

 _Gregory était assis à côté du gouvernement britannique, visiblement très mal à l'aise par la situation. Mycroft inspira profondément et se lança, évitant les yeux de l'inspecteur._

 _« Commençons par le commencement si tu veux bien._ Greg acquiesça. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, déjà ? Il n'était plus sûr de vouloir entendre ce que l'autre avait à lui dire. Il n'était pas prêt à encaisser plus. Il en savait déjà beaucoup trop. _Sherlock et moi avons toujours été assez proche, jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre à l'université. J'ai toujours fait de mon mieux pour le protéger. Mais tu le connais ?_ Nouveau acquiescement de la part du DI. _Quand il était à l'internat, il avait un camarade de chambre du nom de Louis. C'est à cause de lui si Sherlock a commencé la drogue. Il était si influençable à cette époque. Au début il avait honte de se laisser manipuler de la sorte, il ne disait donc rien à ce sujet._ Lestrade se crispa sur son siège. Sherlock ? Manipulable ? Il peinait à y croire. Il avait toujours connu le brun comme l'homme qui manipulait les autres et non l'inverse. _Louis le forçait à certaines choses, il le blessait physiquement et mentalement. Mais il s'est tu._ _Il s'est alors mis à se droguer, le menant à sa perte. Il a perdu beaucoup de poids, il ne parlait plus du tout. Il est vite devenu accro. Il s'est rendu compte à quel point cela stimulait son cerveau, l'envoyait ailleurs. Cela lui faisait oublier le reste du monde, le coupait des autres. Ce n'était plus que lui et sa solution à 7%. Il s'est renfermé sur lui même. Les gens ne l'avaient jamais aimé, mais il passait toujours au dessus de tout ça. Sauf pour Louis. Parce que Sherlock aimait Louis. Et que Louis l'a détruit. La fois de trop, Sherlock a fait une overdose après avoir été tabassé par des gars de son cursus. A la suite de ça, je ne l'ai plus quitté d'une semelle. Il vivait chez moi, tu le sais ça ?_ Le DI hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Bien sûr qu'il le savait. La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Sherlock, il était complètement défoncé et il avait dû le ramener dans cette grande demeure qu'était la maison de Mycroft. Il se souviendrait toujours de ce qu'il avait ressenti et de l'étrangeté qu'avait été sa rencontre avec les frères Holmes. _Je l'ai forcé à aller en cure. Il a commencé à me haïr. A sa sortie, Mrs Hudson a bien voulu de lui chez elle dans son appartement, jusqu'à ce que les anciens locataires quittent le 221B. Il ne supportait plus de vivre avec moi, il devenait infernal. Il a déménagé ses affaires et je lui ai coupé les vivres. Tu comprends, je ne pouvais pas le laisser comme ça. Après ce qu'il avait vécu, il n'était plus le même. Il était devenu celui que tout le monde connaît. Plus aucune pitié. Plus aucune empathie. Plus aucun sentiment. Plus rien. Il était redevenu le petit garçon perdu. Le petit garçon brisé qui voulait impressionner les gens. Montrer qu'il était le meilleur et au dessus de tout. Alors je l'ai forcé à se trouver un colocataire. Je voulais qu'il aille mieux, tu comprends ? Je voulais l'aider. Je voulais qu'il arrête ses conneries. Je voulais qu'il oublie Louis. Qu'il oublie_ ses _marques. Qu'il abandonne ses habitudes._ Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans la façon dont Mycroft avait de raconter ce passé que Gregory ignorait. Chaque jour un peu plus, il voyait une facette nouvelle des frères Holmes. Un côté plus humain, un côté qui le faisait glisser dans la tendresse et la culpabilité. Culpabilité de quoi ? _Et puis il a rencontré John. Le jour de sa rencontre avec lui, il m'a téléphoné paniqué. Je pensais qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave. Tu l'aurait entendu, sa voix enfantine et perdue._ Greg crut voir un petit rictus au coin des lèvres du roux, mais ça avait été tellement rapide qu'il pensait avoir rêvé. _Et il m'a dit qu'il avait vu ce gars à l'hôpital et que son cœur battait plus vite que la normale, que son ventre lui faisait mal et qu'il ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Il m'a dit qu'_ il mourait _. Alors j'ai « kidnappé » ce gars, juste pour voir. Oh mon dieu, John est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivé à mon frère depuis des décennies. Il avait arrêté la drogue, il n'y pensait quasiment plus. Il prenait soin de lui, dormait et mangeait plus qu'il ne le faisait par le passé. Il venait me voir plus souvent. Même s'il montrait au monde entier qu'il me détestait, qu'il aurait voulu me voir avec une bombe sur le torse plutôt que John, c'était en partie faux. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de cette lueur tellement…tellement Sherlockienne, tellement mon frère. Cette lueur qu'il avait gamin quand il faisait ses expériences, quand il jouait avec Barberousse ou quand il était sur une scène de crime bien morbide. Et puis il y a eu ce connard de Moriarty._ Greg sursauta, c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Mycroft prononcer une telle grossièreté. Il ne connaissait que le côté raffiné du roux. _Il a ruiné sa vie. Après leur entrevue, il a su ce qu'il allait se passer. Et s'il ne le faisait pas, John allait mourir. John ainsi que Mrs Hudson et toi._ Lestrade fut d'un coup ému. Il avait donc fait cela pour le sauver, lui et John et Mrs Hudson. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il avait agi par pur égoïsme, par pur sens du spectacle. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné une seule seconde à quel point Sherlock avait pu souffrir, à quel point il avait pu aimer. _Il ne voulait pas voir cela arrivé. Alors il a mis en scène son suicide, avec mon aide bien sûr. Mais il n'avait pas prévu que John lui avouerait ses sentiments. Il était persuadé qu'il n'en avait aucun et qu'il ne le voyait que comme un meilleur ami. Mais il s'était trompé. Il avait encore moins prévu de coucher avec lui et de se faire arrêter le jour même. Il s'était mis en tête de détruire le réseau entier de Moriarty et de revenir auprès de John. Pendant ce temps, je devais veiller sur lui et faire en sorte qu'il aille bien. Mission que j'ai honteusement raté. Quand je repense à ce qu'il a dû faire. J'ai honte et j'aimerais remonter en arrière et empêcher tout cela. Au début, je trouvais que c'était une idée brillante. Foutaise, c'était que des conneries. J'ai tout perdu. Et mon petit frère est certainement déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est, au fin fond de la Russie._ Mycroft éclata en sanglot sur la banquette, alors qu'il finissait à peine son récit. Greg ne savait pas quoi penser. Son esprit tournait à une vitesse folle. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle. Il n'avait même jamais imaginé que tout puisse s'être passé de la sorte. Lui qui avait insulté Anderson de fou quelques jours plus tôt alors que celui ci lui disait que Holmes était vivant. Il se frappait mentalement pour avait été aussi aveugle. Tout était pourtant si évident maintenant. Et Mycroft n'avait pas l'air de jouer la comédie. Il était dans une réelle détresse. C'était déconcertant. Toute sa colère s'évapora alors qu'il posa sa main sur l'épaule du roux.

- _J'accepte. »_

* * *

« _Arrête donc de bouger !_ Mycroft était irrité, l'autre homme gigotant sous ses mains l'empêchait de bien faire son travail. Il s'efforçait de rester poli et de ne pas l'assommer avec la lampe de chevet.

- _Mais ça piiiiiique !_ Siffla le brun, alors que l'aîné s'appliquait à nettoyer le dos meurtri de son jeune frère.

- _Et arrête de faire l'enfant, tu es ridicule._ Il appliqua une nouvelle compresse imbibée d'alcool sur une large plaie entre les omoplates.

- _Tu le fais expr...Aïe ! Je suis sûr que tu le fais exp...Mais Aîe euh !_ Sherlock bougeait sur le siège, voulant s'éloigner de son tortionnaire de frère, mais celui ci le maintenait fermement par les épaules. _En plus je meurs de faim._ L'aîné soupira, exaspéré. Huit mois séquestrés dans une petite pièce sombre, attaché des pieds à la tête et flagellé tous les jours n'étaient visiblement pas suffisant pour que Sherlock soit plus doux et plus aimable. Toujours le même emmerdeur. _Comment va John ?_ La question inattendue fouetta l'air à une vitesse vertigineuse, qu'il n'en comprit pas le sens immédiatement.

- _Euh...Très bien._ Bégaya-t-il, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, perturbé. _Il a retrouvé du travail et il a des rendez-vous fréquent avec une jeune femme charmante._ Il sentit son frère se tendre sous ses doigts. Il aurait peut-être dû omettre ce détail. Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Réfléchir avant de parler. Il fallait réfléchir avant de parler.

- _Ah. C'est bien, je suppose…_ Il y eut un bref silence entre les deux hommes qui sembla durer une éternité. _Attends une minute, tu as dis : Retrouver un travail ?!_ Sherlock se retourna vivement et se mit face à son grand frère. _Comment ça, Retrouver ?_ Mycroft déglutit difficilement. Ils étaient donc là.

- _Et bien...Euh...Il a perdu le sien à la clinique après ton soit disant suicide. Mais il en a retrouvé un nouveau en tant que pompier._ Mycroft toussota de gêne, sous le regard désapprobateur du brun. Il détourna les yeux, rougissant. Comment allait-il bien pouvoir se sortir de cette situation ? Il était peut-être le gouvernement britannique et chef des services secrets mais il n'en restait pas moins un humain. Son frère avait un regard si intense qu'il avait l'impression d'être mis à nu. C'était toujours étrange de se trouver de ce côté ci.

- _Tu me caches quelques choses. Que me caches-tu ?_

- _Sherlock, écoute..._ Tenta-t-il, dans une tentative vaine.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu me caches, dis moi ?_ Mycroft ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer alors que le visage de son frère se referma et que ses yeux noircirent d'une rage meurtrière. _Je vais tous vous tuer._ » Et il se leva sans plus de cérémonie vers la salle de bain pour s'y enfermer.

* * *

Ils étaient tranquillement assis autour d'une bière dans ce bar près de l'hôpital. John était passé voir Mary avant de partir rejoindre ses anciens amis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis qu'il s'était engagé dans l'armée. Tout allait pour le mieux, il se sentait le cœur léger et l'esprit tranquille. C'était la première fois depuis des mois qu'il se sentait sincèrement bien. Il était enveloppé dans un cocon réconfortant où seul l'alcool et les bons souvenirs d'université le maintenait conscient et heureux. Ils riaient parfois, ils discutaient dans une ambiance chaleureuse de ce qu'ils étaient devenus depuis tout ce temps.

« _Et toi vieux, qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? Toujours militaire ?_ L'interrogea Ethan, le père de famille célibataire et infirmier.

- _Non, malheureusement. J'ai été blessé plutôt grièvement en Afghanistan. J'ai été réformé. Alors quand je suis revenu, je suis devenu médecin dans une clinique du coin et parallèlement j'aidais mon meilleur ami qui était détective à résoudre des crimes. J'ai arrêté de résoudre des crimes et courir après les criminels et je suis revenu à une vie normale. Et puis j'en ai eu marre, c'était trop calme._ John eut un petit rire alors qu'il débitait sans aucune peine son mensonge qui n'en était finalement pas tellement un. Ils avaient l'air de boire ses paroles, comme des fidèles devant leur prophète. Ils riaient avec lui, hochant la tête de temps à autre. _Maintenant je suis pompier depuis quelques mois._ Ils avaient tous des mines déconcertées. John rit intérieurement, fier de son petit effet. Leur regard luisait d'envie.

- _Un vrai super héro ! Qui l'eut cru ?_ Ils rirent tous de concert. C'était vraiment une belle soirée. Jusqu'à…

- _Et sinon, tu_ _ne_ _nous as pas dit. Tu continues à avoir la côte avec les minettes ?_ Demanda l'un d'entre eux, Charles, celui qui était le plus dans la force de l'âge selon John. Celui ci se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne, se décomposant progressivement sous les yeux inquisiteurs.

 _-Je_ _ne_ _sais pas._ Marmonna-t-il bassement.

 _-Oh aller, tu en as bien une en vue, dis nous tout !_ Effectivement, il en avait bien une en vue, mais il ne l'aimait pas comme elle l'aurait voulu. Il ne l'a considéré que comme une amie avec laquelle il était proche. Et avec laquelle il pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à un visage pâle surmonté d'une chevelure bouclée sombre. Mais la seule personne qui faisait battre son cœur trop vite et qui faisait naître une nuée d'insecte volant dans son estomac n'était plus. Son cœur s'arrêta à cette pensée. Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux s'éteignirent instantanément. Tout lui revenait comme une claque en pleine figure. C'était comme si tout se brisait encore une fois, mais beaucoup trop fort et en beaucoup trop de morceaux. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Sherlock. Moriarty. Un toit. Il ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussi vite. Ses poumons ne voulaient plus fonctionner correctement. Il allait mourir, là, une bière à la main. De façon lamentable. Et puis il craqua.

 _-Si vous voulez tout savoir, la seule personne que j'aimais le plus dans ce monde s'est suicidé devant moi il y a plus d'un an et demi. Alors excusez moi de pas vouloir me taper la première cruche qui passe._ Il ne contrôlait pas. Il ne contrôlait plus. Il était froid et distant. Il avait changé en une fraction de seconde, redevenant la flasque informe et immonde des mois précédents. Il venait de dévaler violemment et douloureusement la pente raide qu'il avait eut si mal à remonter. Il était seul. De nouveau. Il haïssait le monde entier. Encore.

 _-Oh mec, je suis désolée. On_ _ne_ _savait pas pour ta copine..._ C'était sincère, mais il n'entendait plus. Il n'était plus là. Son regard dans le vague, il ne captait plus que des sons. Ce n'était plus des mots. Ce n'était plus rien que du bruit. Son cerveau s'était éteint sur le souvenir du brun sautant d'un toit trop haut et s'écrasant trop rapidement sur un sol trop dur. Tout était trop. Des larmes envahirent ses yeux. Ses amis de fac le regardaient, mal à l'aise. Il était si pâle et si mal. Ils se regardèrent, nerveux. Que fallait-il faire ? Fallait-il changer de sujet ? Présenter ses condoléances ?

 _-Je_ _ne_ _suis pas gay..._ Murmura-t-il, ses yeux fixement accrochés à sa chope de bière.

 _-Euh...ouais on sait. On n'a_ _pas dit ça..._ Les hommes ne savaient plus où se mettre. Ils étaient perplexes, il était si étrange. T'es sûr que ça _va vieux ?_ » John renifla avant d'enfouir son visage dans ses mains, étouffant le mieux possible un sanglot. Il ne s'en sortirait donc jamais. Toujours la même rengaine.

Il se leva précipitamment, renversant au passage sa bière et sortit en courant. Le vent du soir lui fouetta le visage si violemment que ça lui brûlait la peau humide de larmes. Il courait à perdre haleine. Il voulait rentrer et s'enfermer. Il ne voulait plus sortir, plus jamais. Il désirait rester cloîtrer dans une pièce sombre et mourir. Son âme consumant son être à une vitesse folle. Il brûlait. C'était donc cela qu'avait ressentit son amant avant sa chute. Avant le final. Le rideau se levait, il finirait dans une acclamation. Une foule en délire l'applaudirait et il pourrait lui aussi faire le grand saut. Le saut de l'ange.

Arrivé devant la maison de Lestrade, maison qu'ils partageaient depuis plusieurs mois, il se rendit compte d'une chose fondamentale et non négligeable : il avait oublié sa veste dans le bar. Il était parti si vite qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre ses affaires. Il n'avait plus ni porte-feuille, ni portable, ni clés. C'était la goutte de trop. Il explosa intérieurement. Un volcan furieux déversa sa colère et son feu ardent dans le corps de John. Il donna un énorme coup de poing dans le mur en pierre. Une douleur vive jaillit après l'étrange craquement de ses doigts au contact dur et humide. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la mort qui le consumait de l'intérieur, de ce feu dévorant toute forme de vie. Il avait été naïf de croire une seule seconde qu'il pourrait passer au dessus de tout ceci, de se relever et de repartir comme si rien n'avait été. Mais il était déjà trop tard, depuis le début. Ils n'avaient fait que le laisser agoniser comme un chien malade. Il était condamné depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur ce grand génie si détestable. Il ne voulait plus de cette vie de mensonge, de persuasion. A qui mentait-il comme ça ? A qui voulait-il faire croire cela ? Plus jamais il ne pourrait reprendre une vie normale. Sans Sherlock, ça n'avait plus aucun sens. C'était donc cela, l'obsession ? Le fanatisme ? L'amour ? Il descendit les quelques marches du perron et se posta sur le trottoir. Un bus arriva au loin. Il savait que c'était le moment. C'était _son_ moment. Personne ne pourrait l'arrêter cette fois. Pas de Mycroft. Pas de Gregory. Pas de Mrs Hudson. C'était son heure. Le grand bus rouge arriva à sa hauteur. Il sauta sur la route tel un fou. Un klaxon. Un crissement de pneu. Des hurlements. Un corps violemment projeté sur le sol. De l'agitation.

* * *

Un silence de plomb régnait en maître dans l'habitacle. Sherlock fixait l'extérieur, le paysage défilant à une vitesse que ses yeux ne suivaient pas. Les bâtiments se succédaient les uns après les autres, laissant un goût amer du passé. Un an et demi. Un an et demi qu'il attendait ce moment. Mycroft était à l'autre bout de la banquette, regardant ses mains jouer nerveusement avec le manche de son parapluie. Une énorme marque rouge s'étalait sur sa joue, toujours palpitante. Son jeune frère l'avait violemment plaqué contre la porte de la chambre d'hôtel et avait appuyé son bras gauche sous sa gorge. Il l'avait regardé avec des yeux noirs de colère, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi sombres et menaçants. Mycroft avait vu sur son visage fatigué la douleur de son dos et la douleur de son cœur. Le roux avait ouvert la bouche : _S'il te plaît, ne sois pas bête. Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter._ Et il l'avait frappé. Juste sous l'œil, au niveau de sa pommette droite. Il l'avait sûrement mérité. Et ils étaient partis en silence dans la voiture. Ils en étaient arrivés là. A une querelle stupide d'enfants. Il y avait eu trop de non-dit et de rancœur durant tant d'années. Mycroft avait toujours eu en tête de protéger son petit frère, le seul et unique homme de sa vie. Il s'inquiétait constamment pour lui. Il était si fragile, si candide. Il était insouciant et se pensait immortel. Alors Mycroft restait derrière lui, attendant de le rattraper en cas de chute. Chose qu'il s'était efforcé de faire toute sa vie. Et maintenant, assis à côté de ce frère qu'il chérissait tant, il se rendait compte qu'il avait échoué dans sa tâche. Il l'avait déçu, il l'avait laissé partir si loin qu'il en était revenu torturé après de longs mois d'angoisse et d'incertitude. Le brun lui avait demandé un unique service : veiller sur l'homme qu'il aimait. Pourquoi cela avait-il été si difficile ? Il faisait ça chaque seconde de son existence. Pourquoi avait-il échoué ? Et il voyait dans l'expression de son frère la déception et la tristesse et l'inquiétude. S'il pouvait remonter en arrière, tout effacer et tout recommencer. Sherlock soupira alors que la berline tournait dans la rue de Lestrade. C'était stupide. Et pourtant, son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine. Ce n'était pas de la peur, mais de l'appréhension.

La voiture se gara un peu au dessus de chez l'inspecteur. Dans l'obscurité de la rue, aucun des deux hommes n'avaient remarqué l'homme blond sur le trottoir. Ils n'avaient pas fait attention non plus au bus qui remontait la rue dans leur direction. Les deux frères descendirent de la grosse voiture noire, toujours dans un silence religieux. Sherlock tourna la tête et il le vit enfin. Ce petit homme plantait sur le trottoir, fixant avec intérêt le véhicule rouge qui arrivait de loin. Le brun arrêta de respirer. Son cerveau se remit en route, telle une machine aux rouages un peu usés et rouillés avec le temps. Le petit homme posa un pied sur la route bétonnée. Sherlock dirigea rapidement son regard vers le bus puis reporta son attention vers l'autre homme. Son frère le fixait sans comprendre. Il avait l'air alarmé. Le bus arrivait. Le blond avançait. Il voyait la collision fatale se produire sous ses yeux, comme un film se jouant pour lui. Il n'attendit pas et s'élança sans prendre garde au frottement insupportable de sa chemise sur ses plaies fraîchement pansées. Le bruit d'un klaxon résonna dans la plénitude du soir. Il prenait de la vitesse, oubliant comment respirer, oubliant qu'il n'était pas mort. Il se jeta sur le petit homme qui se tenait droit et le propulsa de l'autre côté de la rue. Le bus freina brusquement, faisant crisser ses pneus. Une odeur de caoutchouc brûlait envahit l'air.

« _SHERLOCK !_ »

Ils étaient allongés sur le sol. Sherlock était sur John. Il sentait sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements. Il le fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, reprenant son souffle avec difficulté. John le regardait de ses pupilles d'un bleu profond. Une bataille qui sembla durer une éternité mais qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Ils étaient dans une bulle, où seul deux hommes amoureux trop longtemps éloignés se retrouvaient. Des pas précipités s'approchaient d'eux.

Il avait toujours cru aux anges gardiens. Il avait toujours su que le sien aurait l'apparence de Sherlock. Ce grand ange pâle et beau. Il l'avait sauvé. Ou alors il était mort. Il avait chaud. Un poids reposait sur sa poitrine. Non. Sur tout son corps. Ça sentait comme Sherlock. Non. Ça sentait Sherlock. C'était Sherlock. Son ange gardien. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Il avait mal à l'arrière du crâne. Sa vision était trouble et étrangement double. En tombant, sa tête avait cogné le sol. Fort. Ça résonnait dans son crâne. Son cœur battait fort, battait vite. Il était resté longtemps comme ceci ? Il ne savait pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent, laissant gravé sur sa rétine l'image de son ange gardien. De son Sherlock. Il glissa dans l'inconscience, effaçant le monde autour de lui. Il avait chaud. Puis il eut froid.

* * *

 **(1)** _Bitch came back : la salope est revenue (quel langage fleuri, je m'en excuse mes chères lectrices :') C'est d'ailleurs une fois encore le titre d'une chanson mais cette fois ci de Theory of the Deadman)_ **  
**


	8. VII - Piss off !

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne sont toujours pas de moi (toujours à mon grand malheur) mais à Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss et Conan Doyle_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici le nouveau chapitre. Ca me fait toujours plaisir de recevoir vos review, ça me motive de plus en plus._ _  
_

 _Je vous rassure, ça va bientôt s'arranger mais faudra être encore un peu patient, en attendant je vous laisse avec ce septième chapitre. Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre VII**

 _Piss off ! **(1)**_

Des oreilles sifflantes. Un orchestre de percussion jouant dans son crâne. Sur l'écran noir de ses yeux, apparaissait sans cesse l'image de cet ange gardien. Cet ange gardien beau et pâle qui avait été là pour le rattraper au vol. Ils avaient flotté dans les airs pendant plusieurs secondes avant de se poser sur terre. Ses prunelles d'un bleu si intense le hantaient encore. Combien de temps avait passé ? John ouvra doucement des paupières lourdes. La lumière blanche de la pièce lui vrilla le cerveau et accentua son mal de tête naissant. Il grogna. Il crut reconnaître le bruit d'une page qui se tournait. Il n'était pas seul. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre où il était. Allongé. Plafond blanc. Hôpital ? Impossible, une odeur agréable de café flottait dans l'air et non pas celle écœurante du désinfectant et des médicaments. C'était un lieu de vie et non celui de mourant. Il tourna doucement la tête, sa nuque était raide. Il fut étonné de voir sa sœur assise dans un fauteuil, la tête plongée dans un livre. Elle semblait avoir un visage triste quand elle le releva vers l'origine du grognement. Harry lui sourit faiblement.

" _Comment ça va ?_ Sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec la tendresse habituelle dont elle faisait preuve à son égard. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur proche de la déception et d'une profonde inquiétude.

- _Migraine, j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans une moissonneuse batteuse..._ John posa sa paume sur son front brûlant. Sa peau était chaude, cela ne lui fit aucun bien.

- _Ah oui ? Et bien la prochaine fois tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de te jeter sous un bus !_ " Harry se leva furieusement sous le regard choqué de son petit frère. Il comprenait sa réaction mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle violence. Sa migraine s'intensifia encore d'un cran. Il commençait à sentir son sang battre contre ses tempes et son front. Il grimaça tout en se massant de sa main gauche.

Harriet entra dans la cuisine où se trouvaient les trois hommes. Lestrade était tendu, le regard fuyant. Mais malgré cela, il était rouge de colère. Mycroft, comme toujours, était droit et impassible. Il était froid et distant avec les gens qui l'entouraient pourtant, il était physiquement proche de l'inspecteur. Sherlock, quant à lui, était appuyé contre le plan de travail et tapotait celui ci de sa main droite. Sa tête était baissée sur ses chaussures, l'air pensif et ailleurs. Ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué. La jeune femme prit alors un malin plaisir à claquer son livre sur la table de cuisine afin de signaler sa présence. Ils sursautèrent et dirigèrent leur tête vers l'origine du bruit dans un même mouvement. Elle les regarda sévèrement, les bras croisés.

" _Et maintenant les petits génies, que comptez vous faire ?_

- _Lui dire la vérité, je suppose._ Hasarda Mycroft d'un ton neutre.

- _Si vous voulez mon avis, il ne vous le pardonnera jamais. Pour le moment, il n'a pas l'air de se douter de quelque chose mais dès qu'il saura, vous serez tous enterré dans le cimetière de ses souvenirs On n'a pas idée de faire croire ce genre de chose !_

- _Si on n'avait eu d'autre choix._ Intervint Sherlock, sur le ton de l'évidence, remplit d'un sarcasme mal placé.

- _Oh toi, la ferme ! Dans ta lettre, ça ne t'est pas venu en tête d'écrire "P.S : je suis vivant t'inquiète pas" ? Il a tenté de se suicider trois fois en un et demi à cause de toi, petit con !_ Sherlock avait les yeux si écarquillés qu'ils auraient pu sortir de ses orbites de stupéfaction.

- _Trois fois ?!_ S'étrangla-t-il, un regard assassin vers son frère, subitement mal à l'aise. _Oh putain..._ Il se passa une main tremblante sur son visage pâle et fiévreux. Une vague de culpabilité l'envahit, lui compressant la poitrine.

- _Parle moins fort, il va t'entendre._ Déclara Lestrade qui jusque là avait été muet. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis que John était arrivé dans son canapé, inconscient. Mycroft lui avait téléphoné, affolé alors que Gregory était sur une affaire de cambriolage. Il avait accouru chez lui, se demandant quand tout cela allait bien finir.

- _Sherlock ?!_ John était arrivé sans un bruit dans la cuisine, surprenant l'assemblée. Les occupants de la cuisine se figèrent, pétrifiés par le nouvel arrivant. L'atmosphère déjà pesante, devint subitement électrique. Harry se retourna la première vers son frère et lui lança un regard désolé.

- _Je crois que vous avez des choses à vous dire. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on vous laisse régler cela entre vous._ " Mycroft tenta de protester mais s'arrêta bien vite devant les gros yeux menaçant de la sœur de John. Gregory et Mycroft quittèrent donc la pièce, se dirigeant dans le salon. Harry donna un geste affectueux dans le haut du dos de son petit frère avant d'aller rejoindre les deux hommes.

Enfin seul, les deux amants se fixaient intensément, des éclairs jaillissant de leurs yeux. Un lourd silence s'étirait entre eux, renforçant le malaise. Sherlock ne se sentait pas à l'aise, sa chemise était subitement trop serrée au niveau de sa gorge. Il tira sur le col et se décida à retirer un bouton. Mais rien n'y faisait, il manquait inexorablement d'air. John n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Juste là, en face de lui, Sherlock Holmes se tenait droit, en chair et en os. Il bougeait, respirait, vivait. C'était insensé. Il ne comprenait pas la situation. Mais ce qu'il ressentait, il le comprenait. Le brun fuyait son regard, incapable de ne pas se dandiner sur place. Lâche, pensa John.

" _Comment ? Comm...C'est pas possible._ Murmura-t-il, se passant la main dans ses courts cheveux sablés. Il était moralement épuisé. Depuis des mois, il s'efforçait d'avancer, de passer au dessus de tous les malheurs que la vie lui affublait.

- _Je peux tout t'expliquer..._ Tenta le plus jeune, désespéré face à la colère qui déformait le visage de son ami. Ses mains étaient tendus en avant, dans un mouvement d'apaisement.

- _Je ne veux pas de tes explications !_ Hurla le blond, les nerfs à vif. Il redevint subitement calme, ajoutant doucement. _C'est un putain de cauchemars..._ Ses mains tremblaient, il essayait de ne pas craquer. Il essayait de ne pas lui envoyer son poing en plein dans le nez. Tout à coup, il ressentit une douleur sourde dans sa main, se souvenant de son baiser avec le mur de pierre. Il serra les dents.

- _John...Je ne voulais pas en arriver là. Pardonne moi..._ Le dit John releva brusquement la tête, plantant ses yeux noirs de rage sur Sherlock, qui se raidit instantanément.

- _Tu m'as sali, Sherlock ! Tu m'as sali et tu m'as trahi ! Tu m'as détruit et tu OSES revenir comme si rien ne s'était passé ?_ Le brun secoua la tête, honteux. _Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu depuis que tu as décidé de jouer les morts..._ Sa voix baissait d'intensité au fur et à mesure. Ses coups de colère était tellement rapide et inattendu, il était si à cran ces temps-ci. Il n'avait pas besoin que ce génie réapparaisse pour tout balancer encore une fois.

- _J'ai compris mon erreur. Ma vie n'a aucun sens sans toi..._

- _Alors pourquoi quand je suis venu sur ta tombe te suppliant de ne pas être mort, tu n'es pas apparu pour me prendre dans tes bras et me dire que tout allait bien ? Que TU allais bien ? Juste un mot, Sherlock ! Juste un putain de mot de ta part !_ John n'arrivait plus à contrôler sa rage qu'il laissa exploser. Il éructait littéralement, faisant de grands gestes brusques de ses bras, les poings serrés. Ses cordes vocales brûlaient. Il n'avait pas bu depuis son réveil et sa bouche était sèche. Sherlock encaissait, gardant la tête haute. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible, il devait rester fier. Il méritait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il assumerait.

- _John..._ Sa voix était malgré tout tremblante. Il voulait le calmer et lui expliquer. Mais l'autre homme ne semblait pas être de cet avis.

- _Un an et demi ! Un an et demi que je me bats contre tout ça. Que je me bats contre moi-même. T'as pas idée de ce que j'endure depuis que tu as disparu. Je te déteste._ Cela envoya un coup de poignard dans le cœur du brun tant la sincérité de John était évidente. _Tu as joué avec moi. Je te faisais confiance et tu m'as laissé dans le mensonge -et quel mensonge !-. Et pour quoi au juste ? Dis moi ?_ Sherlock ouvra la bouche, sentant une opportunité inespérée pour apaiser la situation et de donner la vérité. Mais John le coupa avant que le moindre son ne sorte de sa bouche. _Non tu sais quoi ? Je m'en fous. Je ne veux pas t'entendre. Et plus important encore, je ne veux plus avoir à faire avec toi. Je veux que tu sortes définitivement de ma vie. Oublies moi. Efface moi de ta mémoire comme tu l'as fait avec le système solaire. Ça ne devrait être facile pour toi. Je ne veux plus te voir. Plus jamais..._ John se retourna, ne le laissant aucune occasion de répondre ni de protester. Il alla pour sortir de la pièce quand il se retourna pour assener le coup de grâce. _J'aimerais que tu sois réellement mort ce jour là, j'aurais compris pourquoi j'avais mal._ " Puis il quitta définitivement la cuisine, laissant Sherlock planté au milieu de celle-ci.

Le blond se précipita dans sa chambre, claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. Il songea à la verrouiller, mais à quoi bon ? Il ne s'était même pas arrêté dans le salon, s'enfuyant tel un voleur. Dans sa poitrine, un poids énorme s'était formé, l'étouffant. Il se sentait tellement trahi par tous ces gens qui étaient ses amis, sa famille. Et maintenant, que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il penser ? Qui croire quand tout le monde vous mentait depuis le début ? Il avait fait confiance à ces personnes qu'il croyait différent. Et maintenant, ils l'avaient poignardé dans le dos sans aucune pitié. Comment avaient-ils pu le laisser souffrir de la sorte ? Comment avaient-ils pu penser qu'il s'en remettrait ? Sa vie était devenu un jeu pour eux. Il n'était plus qu'un pion sur un échiquier géant. Il se sentait si mal. Il se sentait si sale. Il avait la nausée, l'estomac se tordant de dégoût. Ne réfléchissant plus, il posa furieusement son sac sur le lit et enfouit ses vêtements sans prendre la peine de bien les ranger. Il voulait partir au plus vite. Partir loin de ces traîtres. Mais pour aller où ? Il jeta le bagage sur le sol et s'écroula à plat ventre sur le matelas. Pourquoi lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour que la vie s'acharne à pourrir son existence ? Il mordit rageusement un oreiller, hurlant silencieusement toute la haine qui avait formé comme un ulcère dans son ventre.

* * *

Sherlock regardait John sortir de la cuisine, le pas rapide. Il était immobile, des larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'effroi. Son cœur avait commencé à s'affoler dangereusement, menaçant de s'évader de cet étau. Quand il entendit la porte de la chambre claquer à l'étage, il s'effondra. Il s'époumona, s'arrachant les cordes vocales sous la puissance de sa voix. C'était brisé. C'était douloureux. Il envoya ses poings dans tout ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait envie de mourir. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une telle chose. Les mots du blond résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit, le détruisant toujours un peu plus. Des mots durs, des mots qui blessent et qui tuent. Moriarty avait finalement réussi. Il avait gagné. Il avait voulu réduire le cœur de Sherlock en un tas de cendre. Et le brun avait cru être plus malin que son plus grand ennemi. Feindre son suicide, quelle brillante idée. Mais Moriarty avait toujours su. Et il l'avait laissé mener le jeu. Et maintenant, il gagnait alors qu'il n'était plus. Il devait tellement se délecter du spectacle. Il venait de battre le grand Sherlock Holmes. C'était l'aboutissement d'un an et demi de traque et de destruction réduit à néant. Ils ne gagneraient jamais. Moriarty était plus intelligent qu'eux tous puisque beaucoup moins humain. Jamais, oh grand jamais, ils ne pourraient remporter la bataille. Ils avaient perdu la guerre. Il avait eu ce qu'il avait toujours voulu : l'annihilation de son seul rival. Et même dans la mort, Moriarty était au dessus des gens, au dessus du monde.

John avait enfouit son visage dans un oreiller, atténuant ses sanglots brûlant et ses pitoyables cris. Il était tellement en colère. Il lui vouait une haine viscérale, le prenant aux tripes. Il avait tellement eut envie de le frapper, mais s'était retenu. Il ne méritait pas ses coups. Il ne méritait rien de ce qu'avait vécu John de sa faute. Mais s'il le voyait une fois de plus, il serait capable de lui loger une balle en plein cœur pour qu'il sache enfin ce que cela faisait de mourir, de vraiment souffrir, de se sentir anéanti par la personne aimée. Encore fallait-il qu'il sache ce que signifier le mot "aimer". Il lui avait dévoilé ses plus grandes faiblesses et il s'en était servi contre lui, pour le briser encore. Son passé était lourd et insupportable. Mais c'était fini. Il ne ferait plus confiance. Il ne s'attacherait plus. Il sauverait la vie de ces anonymes mais c'était fini.

 **Je peux emménager chez toi quelques temps ? - JW**

 **Quelle idée, bien sûr mon chéri. Comment tu te sens ? - HW**

 **Ne le dis pas, s'il te plaît... - JW**

 **C'était mal me connaître. Tu n'as pas répondu : ça va ? - HW**

 **Préviens moi quand l'autre connard sera partit. - JW**

Il posa son portable sur la table de chevet, le laissant vibrer sans discontinuer. Il ne lui répondrait pas. C'était l'évidence même.

* * *

Mycroft entra dans la cuisine en courant, alerté par les cris souffreteux de son jeune frère. Il arriva telle une lionne venant secourir son petit en danger. Sherlock était penché au dessus de la table, les deux mains posées à plat sur celle-ci, le souffle court. Il était au bord de l'apoplexie. Le roux s'approcha de lui doucement, et essaya de l'enlacer dans le but de le réconforter. Mais Sherlock le repoussa rudement, le visage fermé et froid. Il était pourtant dévasté par les larmes et le chagrin et le supplice de ses blessures. Il partit de la pièce dans un calme olympien. Un calme effrayant qui cachait le volcan en ébullition dans son être. Le brun sortit de la maison, refermant la porte d'entrée si violemment que les murs en tremblèrent. Le plus âgé des Holmes expira bruyamment et retourna dans le salon, penaud. C'était dur de se faire rejeter de la sorte mais pouvait-il lui en vouloir ? Il était en faute, il avait pêché. Il en payait le prix à présent. Il assumerait. Il s'affala dans le canapé, à côté de l'inspecteur tel que leurs épaules se touchèrent. Harry était sur le fauteuil face au sofa et les observer sans dire mot. Mais son regard amer en disait long sur ses pensées rudes.

" _Je ne vous en veux pas, Mycroft._ Le sus nommé sursauta, surpris. Il tourna son attention sur la jeune femme, perplexe. _Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir un petit frère._

- _Merci._ Souffla-t-il, épuisé par tout ce qu'il se passait. _Je suis sincèrement désolé...Pour John..._

- _J'ai dit que je ne vous en voulais pas. Arrêtez de vous excuser._ Elle fit une grimace qui semblait être une ébauche de sourire. _Je connais mon frère, il faut lui laisser du temps._

- _Je m'en veux..._ Il baissa les yeux sur ses genoux, tandis que la main de Gregory vint se poser spontanément sur la cuisse du roux, dans un geste tendre et réconfortant.

- _On est tous en faute, je pense._ Murmura le détective inspecteur, effectuant de petits cercles avec son pouce sur la jambe de l'homme à ses côtés.

- _Je vais chercher John et j'essayerais de lui parler. Mais il va falloir être patient._ Greg lui lança un sourire reconnaissant alors que Mycroft ne bougea pas. Harriet se leva et se dirigea vers les escaliers, afin de rejoindre son frère à l'étage.

- _Harriet Watson !_ Elle se stoppa net et tourna son attention vers le chef des services secrets britanniques, un sourcil levé de façon interrogative. _Il ne pensait pas à mal, sachez le._

- _Je le sais._ " Elle sourit sincèrement pour la première fois de la soirée. Elle hocha la tête avant de disparaître au premier.

* * *

Sherlock marchait les mains dans les poches et le nez enfouit dans son écharpe. Il avait arrêté de pleurer et avançait avec un but précis en tête. L'observation et les bonnes questions étaient la clé. Depuis que ce criminel consultant avait fait irruption dans leur vie, il n'avait fait que semer le chaos autour de lui. Tout avait été réduit en poussière. Un coup de vent et tout s'envolait dans les abysses de l'agonie. Il poussa la porte du lieu convoité. Il fut submergé par la chaleur et les vapeurs d'alcool qui envahissait ce lieu. Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard, à la recherche de l'objet de ses désirs. Il aperçut au loin un groupe d'hommes un peu au fond de la salle, discutant d'une manière totalement crispée. Les hommes n'étaient pas à l'aise. Une place était libre, une bière abandonnée ainsi qu'une veste en cuir laissée à l'écart, attendant patiemment l'arrivée de son propriétaire. Il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'un pas vif vers son objectif, les yeux rivés dessus. Il était d'une détermination affligeante. Il analysait toutes les réactions des personnes l'entourant, du groupe de plus en plus près. Arrivé à leur hauteur, il se posta immobile face à la chaise vide, ses prunelles glacées accrochées sur les individus autour de la table. Les hommes le regardèrent, dubitatif.

" _Un problème, mec ?_ Lui demanda l'un d'entre eux, certainement le plus âgé, d'un air qui ne plut pas du tout au génie.

- _John m'a demandé de venir chercher sa veste qu'il avait oublié._ Le brun l'a pointa de la tête, son regard toujours sur les amis du blond. Il avait ce visage impassible et ce regard froid qui déstabilisé toujours ses interlocuteurs. Il ne cilla pas, alors qu'ils le passaient au crible, dans un examen minutieux de sa personne.

- _Et pourquoi il n'est pas venu de lui-même ?_ Le cerveau de Sherlock tournait au ralentit et il n'avait pas anticipé ce genre de questions. Mais il ne se démonta pas, et s'efforça à réfléchir à toute allure.

- _Aurais-je dû le savoir ?_ Un des quatre homme haussa les épaules d'indifférence. _Je ne lui ai pas demandé._ Sherlock montra le vêtement du doigt et remonta un sourcil en signe de supériorité. _Puis-je ?_ " Le plus âgé fit un vague geste de la main afin de lui indiquer qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. L'air supérieur et hautain du brun finit de refroidir l'ambiance entre les vieux amis. Sherlock s'empara de la veste de John, vérifia sommairement que tout était encore présent puis il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Il refit la route en sens inverse, espérant au fond de lui revoir John. Il voulait tout lui dire. Il ne comptait plus lui mentir, plus jamais. Et pour cela, il avait besoin de voir son blogueur et de tout lui expliquer. C'était un besoin presque vital. Trop de temps éloigné. Il ne supportait plus cette distance qui semblait pourtant s'allonger de minutes en minutes. Et la réaction qu'il avait eu en le voyant...Il n'avait jamais pu imaginer que tout cela puisse se passer ainsi. Si seulement il avait su...

* * *

Harry était assise à côté de son frère, allongé sur le matelas. Elle lui caressait les cheveux doucement pour apaiser ses pleurs. Cela lui remémora leur enfance, quand John faisait des cauchemars à répétition. Il avait toujours été propice aux mauvais rêves et au sommeil agité. Alors Harriet venait dans sa chambre et lui massait le cuir chevelu en lui murmurant des paroles adoucissantes. Et vingt ans plus tard, elle était encore là, à rassurer son petit frère qui avait mal. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas dû à un cauchemar. Mais à une réalité bien plus violente et dure. John avait été là pour elle quand elle s'était découverte son homosexualité. Et encore plus quand elle avait dû affronter les remarques, les moqueries, les insultes et le rejet cuisant de ses parents.

" _Est-ce que tu savais que si on te tirait une balle à côté du cœur en étant face à toi, tu avais une chance de t'en sortir à condition de tomber sur le dos ?_ La voix du blond était atone, vide. Elle avait quelque chose de robotique et d'inhumain. C'était effrayant.

- _Non, je ne le savais pas. Pourquoi me dis-tu ça ?_

- _Si je devais lui tirer dessus, je ne viserais pas le cœur. Trop facile. Non, je le laisserais agoniser lentement, se vidant progressivement de son sang dans d'atroces souffrances._ Harry stoppa ses caresses, paralysée par les propos violents de son frère. Envisageait-il réellement d'assassiner Sherlock ?

- _Tu es fatigué, tu ferais mieux de te reposer. Ce doit être le coup que tu as reçu sur la tête._ Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur son front luisant de sueur.

- _Non. C'est celui que j'ai reçu au cœur._ " Il ferma doucement les yeux à mesure que les mots frappaient l'air et se laissa aller sous la main de sa grande sœur. Elle ne l'abandonnait jamais. La seule personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

* * *

Sherlock venait de rentrer dans son ancien appartement. Mrs Hudson ne semblait pas être présente ce soir-là. Il était passé déposer la veste chez Lestrade et était reparti dans l'ombre. Il ne voulait voir personne. Encore moins son frère. Il était inquiété pour John, pour ce qu'il ressentait, pour ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Tout cela par sa faute. Il avait toujours pensé Watson comme un homme fort et solide qui ne se laissait pas prendre par la dépression et la déchéance. Mais il avait visiblement tord. Dans cette affaire, le brun avait eu faux sur tout et cela avait causé sa perte. Sa perte et celle de la personne qu'il essayait de protéger. Quand il était reparti, il était passé devant le salon où il avait vu Mycroft et Gregory endormit sur le sofa. Greg avait sa main fermement accrochée à la jambe de son vieux frère alors que ce dernier avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de l'inspecteur. Sherlock n'avait pu s'empêcher de penser que son frère s'était peut-être finalement trouvé un poisson rouge depuis tout ce temps. Et il était rentré chez lui. Un chez lui vide et sans vie. Un chez lui morne et flétri. Sherlock vers la cheminée comme un automate. Il ne fonctionnait plus que par automatisme et habitude morbide. Il s'accroupit et plongea l'une de ses mains dans l'antre. Il retira une brique ballante et prit la petite boîte dissimulée derrière. Il sourit intérieurement en remarquant qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis tout ce temps. Il savait que personne n'irait regarder là, même pas son très intelligent frère aîné.

Il se dirigea vers le canapé sans remettre la brique manquante. Il ouvrit son petit paquet précautionneusement, de peur de l'abimer. Une fine seringue était apposée sur un lit de velours bordeaux. Il l'admira longuement, les yeux brillants d'anticipation et d'excitation. Enfin il la retrouvait. L'amour de sa vie, celle qui ne la décevait jamais et qui l'attendait toujours. Malgré le temps, malgré les erreurs, malgré les fuites. Il ne pouvait résister bien longtemps à ses baisers brûlants et ses étreintes dévastatrices. Il perdait pied chaque fois un peu plus quand elle pénétrait son être. C'était violent. C'était beau. C'était puissant. De la musique liquide qui envahissait ses veines chaleureusement, faisant crisser les violons dans son corps. Une mélodie envoûtante qui remplissait son cerveau de notes harmonieuses et de gammes complexes. Il pouvait rester des heures à l'écouter chanter pour lui, à l'entendre jouer de cet instrument doux et cruel. Ce n'était plus que lui et elle, dans une danse enfiévrée. Une vive douleur dans le creux du bras. Une immense chaleur dans tout son corps. Enfin la libération de son âme.

" _Embrasse-moi..._ "

* * *

 **(1)** _Piss off : Va te faire foutre (encore des mots fleuris xD)_


	9. VIII - Cryin' like a bitch

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que l'univers de Conan Doyle._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Et voici l'arrivée du 8e chapitre de cette fanfiction. Ce chapitre est focalisé sur Sherlock ainsi que le 9e sera focalisé sur John. (dans le même temps que ce chapitre, je ne sais pas si je suis claire xD) Brefouille, je vous laisse découvrir ce nouvel arrivant, en espérant que cela vous plaise tout autant que les autres :) Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII**

 _Cryin' like a bitch_ **(1)**

Son bras gauche pendait lâchement du rebord de la baignoire. Des gouttes tombaient sur le carrelage, dans un clapotis régulier. Une légère flaque s'était formée sur le tapis de bain. Toute la mousse avait disparu de l'eau qui refroidissait progressivement. La fumée bleue d'une cigarette flottait paisiblement dans l'air, enveloppant le corps chérif dans un brouillard confus. Son cerveau était encore embrumé par sa folle soirée avec sa dame. Il avait été plongé dans les profondeurs de ses vieux disques durs qui recelaient des trésors inestimables. Comme l'affaire d'Emilia Ricoletti **(2)**. Il avait pénétré dans son bain il y avait de cela trois heures, alors qu'il revenait peu à peu sur terre. Bain brûlant qui avait rougi ses membres et flétri ses peaux. Tous ses muscles étaient détendus au maximum. C'était donc avec mollesse qu'il portait sa dose de nicotine aux lèvres.

Il resta une heure entière de plus dans une eau devenue glacée avant de s'installer avec paresse dans son éternel fauteuil. Enroulé dans sa vieille robe de chambre bleue, il regarda le siège vide en face de lui. Un souvenir amer le gifla de sa puissance passée et de sa douloureuse réalisation présente.

« _John, tu peux me faire un thé ?_ »

Le silence lui répondit. Il attendit de longues secondes alors que rien ne se passait. C'était obscure dans sa tête, il n'était plus réellement là. Sa dame n'était finalement pas définitivement partie, elle était encore dans son corps, un peu cachée. Pourtant, au centre de sa poitrine se formait un trou noir dévorant.

« _John ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?_ »

Il prit une nouvelle cigarette dans son paquet. La tenant fermement entre ses fines lèvres, il essaya plusieurs fois de l'allumer. Son briquet refusait de donner sa flamme. Il grogna comme l'homme impatient qu'il était. Il avait oublié qu'il ne devait pas être ici. Il avait oublié qu'il n'était plus un être possédant un cœur battant. Mais avait-il encore ce cœur ?

« _Mrs Hudson !_ »

Un bruit de verres brisées retentit du rez-de-chaussée. Le brun haussa les épaules face à la maladresse de sa logeuse. Puis, des pas peu assurés s'approchèrent de l'appartement, gravissant les marches dans une lenteur de vieille femme. Sa dame était plus vive mais un peu absente. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lugubre avant qu'un hurlement effrayé ne résonne dans le petit salon. Il ne cilla pas. Le commun des mortels ne l'étonnait plus. Une intelligence inférieure et une logique inexistante. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il ressemblait à un spectre, sa peau diaphane brillant grâce aux rayons lumineux qui perçaient les rideaux. Sa maigreur était avalée par son vêtement devenu trop large. La vieille dame était au bord de l'arrêt cardiaque alors que son cri aigu vrillait le crâne endolori de son hôte. Ce dernier tourna alors la tête vers sa logeuse et la regarda avec toute l'incompréhension du monde. Et puis elle ferma brusquement la bouche, enfermant sa terreur au fond de sa gorge. Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, très peu rassurée par ce qu'elle voyait, ce fut comme une illumination, une évidence. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, résolution de cette enquête muette. Son comportement n'avait rien d'étrange, rien d'inconnu. Il était mort. Et là, il ne l'était plus, comme ressuscité. Il était revenu de l'autre monde. Il se leva donc, et s'approcha à son tour de cette femme qu'il avait sauvé à plusieurs reprises. Ils se fixaient, sans un mot, sans un geste. La stupéfaction d'un côté, l'apaisement de l'autre. Puis une main se leva et fouetta l'air pour venir atterrir dans un claquement sourd sur la joue pâle. Il ne bougea pas non plus cette fois là. Il restait digne, ne la quittant pas des yeux. Et dans une logique totalement abandonnée au profit de retrouvailles inattendues, deux bras vinrent enlacer le grand corps malingre avec force. Le brun pouvait sentir qu'elle sanglotait alors qu'il étouffait sous l'étreinte forcée. L'être humain était un mystère pour cet homme qui n'avait vécu sans aucun sentimentalisme. Une voix devenue plus vieille et plus fatiguée se fit entendre au creux de son oreille.

« _Oh mon garçon ! Mon petit ! Tu m'as manqué ! Ne me refait plus jamais une chose pareille, j'ai un vieux cœur fragile._ Mrs Hudson se détacha légèrement de son locataire et l'analysa sous tous les angles d'un coup d'œil rapide telle une mère aimante. Sa moue était désapprobatrice. _Oh mais regardes-toi, tu es tout maigrichon. Je vais te préparer un bon petit plat, pour t'engraisser un peu._ Elle se dirigea, décidée, vers la cuisine, dans le but de nourrir cet homme qui avait pour hantise ces besoins primaires.

- _Ce n'est pas la peine. Je n'ai pas faim._ La vieille dame alluma le gaz et se retourna vers celui qu'elle considérait comme un fils avec un sourire éclatant.

- _Bien sûr que si que tu as faim. Il n'y a pas que vous, jeune homme, qui puissiez observer._ » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil avant de reprendre la préparation de son plat.

Le brun secoua la tête avant de s'écrouler dans son siège, mort de fatigue et, fallait l'avouer, de faim. Comment son corps pouvait-il le trahir d'une manière aussi triviale ? Mais cela arrivait souvent après avoir passé un moment privilégié avec sa dame. C'était un de ces effets qu'il appréciait le moins dans sa présence.

* * *

Depuis son entrevue avec John, il n'avait plus reçu aucune nouvelle. Non, juste une seule. Mais elle venait de Lestrade lui informant qu'il avait déménagé et qu'il avait refusé de lui indiquer où. Et depuis, il se sentait abandonné, délaissé. Il rendait visite de plus en plus souvent à sa dame, mais rien n'y faisait. La solitude prenait une place chaque jour un peu plus importante dans son existence morose. Il s'était réfugié dans une bulle avec sa dame et son violon. La mélodie dans son corps et dans son âme, ses doigts glissant sur les cordes alors que son archet galopait sur un rythme tantôt enflammé, tantôt passionné. Une routine s'était installée bien vite dans ce ménage. Dès que sa dame disparaissait, il plongeait dans l'écriture de lettres à destination de _son_ John. S'il ne voulait pas l'entendre, s'il ne voulait pas le voir alors il lui enverrait ses mots. Il espérait si fortement qu'il comprenne et qu'il lui pardonne un jour. Alors il posait sur papier à quel point son cœur saignait, à quel point la plaie était profonde et se refusait à cicatriser. Son ordinateur cérébral ressortit inopinément ce poème, un jour entendu pendant ce voyage en France. Comme un virus toxique, il tournait et tournait dans son esprit, étouffant le reste. Cela l'asphyxiait, lui compressait la poitrine et lui enserrait l'estomac d'une main de fer.

 _Il pleure dans mon cœur_

 _Comme il pleut sur la ville_ **(3)**

Ses sorties se limitaient à la caserne de Paddington. Il arrivait devant la grande bâtisse, remontait le col de son manteau et se faufilait à travers la foule à la recherche du supérieur hiérarchique de John. Ainsi, il donnait la petite enveloppe avant de disparaître rapidement. A chaque fois, la déception était telle qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se plier sous la souffrance de cet organe inutile.

 _Quelle est cette langueur_

 _Qui pénètre mon cœur ?_

Deux jours après sa réapparition et son insupportable confrontation avec l'homme qu'il aimait, il s'était humilié devant l'inspecteur Lestrade. Il l'avait supplié à genou, avait pleuré, hurlé pour qu'il lui révèle le nom de la caserne où travaillait le blond. Gregory avait catégoriquement refusé, ne voulant pas trahir à nouveau cet ami qu'il respectait tant et dont il devait si durement regagner la confiance. Alors le brun était entré dans une colère folle et avait dévasté le bureau du plus âgé dans une fureur semblable à une tornade.

 _Ô bruit doux de la pluie  
Par terre et sur les toits ! _

Sa dame l'avait apaisé, l'avait rassuré et lui avait murmuré des paroles à la fois douces et acides. Il se faisait mal, il se détruisait. Son cœur était un tas de cendre qui, d'un simple coup de vent, pouvait s'envoler dans les méandres de l'existence. Il ne pouvait accepter cette condition d'humain. Son génie ne pouvait être compromis par cette sensibilité accrue.

 _Pour un cœur qui s'ennuie,  
Ô le chant de la pluie ! _

Le traître essaya de rentrer en contact avec lui. De prime abord, il ne comprit pas ce que les mots sortant de sa bouche voulait lui signifier. Dans un second temps, il assimila avec une certaine difficulté le sens de ses paroles. Enfin, ce fut si clair dans son esprit qu'il crut voir à travers cet homme qui avait prit l'apparence grossière de son fraternel.

 _Il pleure sans raison  
Dans ce cœur qui s'écœure. _

« _Tu te drogues, Sherlock ?_

 _-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu n'as donc pas d'affaire gouvernementale plus importante_ _à régler_ _?_ Un soupire exaspéré passa la barrière serrée de ses lèvres, envoyant une odeur sucrée et épicée à ses narines. Le plus jeune grimaça, lui retournant l'estomac.

- _Sherlock, je ne rigole pas. Tu es un inconscient ! Tu aurais pu m'appeler,_ _j_ _e t'aurais aidé !_ Cette hypocrisie le rendit malade et le fit voir rouge. Il le bouscula violemment, sa dame lui dictant ses actes.

- _M'aider ? Ne fait pas celui qui s'inquiète, tu n'en as rien à faire de ce qu'il m'arrive ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire confiance, tu_ _n'_ _es_ _qu'_ _un abruti ! Regarde où on en est de ta faute. J'ai tout perdu, TOUT ! Tu savais ce que je ressentais et tu m'as écrasé comme une simple mouche. Je savais que tu avais promis de me brûler le cœur mais je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été si douloureux. Tu es un monstre, Jim. Un monstre !_ Mycroft avait les yeux écarquillés de stupeur et d'inquiétude. Son frère délirait totalement. Depuis combien de temps était-il seul avec cette chose nocive et mortelle ? Elle était en train de le tuer à petit feu. Le prenait-il vraiment pour son plus grand ennemi ? Il était désemparé face à ce frère psychologiquement détruit. Il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance et le laisser seul avec ce poison.

- _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?_ L'aîné des Holmes s'approcha de son petit frère en pleine crise. Il posa avec douceur ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune qui haletait bruyamment. Il ne bougea pas, le regardant avec des yeux d'animal enragé. D'une voix basse et hypnotique, il murmura : _As-tu fait une liste ?_ »

 _Quoi ! nulle trahison ?...  
Ce deuil est sans raison. _

Penché au dessus d'une feuille vierge, ses cheveux froids et mouillés gouttaient sur le papier et la table en bois. Mycroft était un être si détestable. Il l'avait inondé d'une eau gelée et botté les fesses de sa dame. Il voulait la lui enlever, la lui retirer. Il voulait l'éloigner de ce qu'il avait de plus cher, de la seule chose qui le maintenait un temps soit peu en vie. Elle était tout ce qu'il avait. Sans elle, il ne resterait plus rien de lui. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que l'on puisse, ne serait-ce qu'envisager de le tenir à distance de sa seule issue de secours. Et il n'arrivait pas à saisir comment un ancien militaire en manque de danger pouvait être aussi influent et néfaste pour son âme et son génie. Comment devait-il survivre sans sa dame et sans son blogueur ? Son frère ne l'aidait pas. Il l'enfonçait dans son mal-être ne voyant pas son trouble grandissant, aveuglé par sa fausse sympathie.

 _C'est bien la pire peine  
De ne savoir pourquoi _

L'ennuie le tiraillait, le submergeait, l'assommait. Mrs Hudson lui rendait visite souvent, sur ordre du gouvernement britannique. Ses sorties se résumaient à la caserne de Paddington et le Scotland Yard. Il déposait ses lettres et partait voir Gregory. Sa présence répugnait Donovan, c'était donc avec un plaisir malsain qu'il restait le plus clair de son temps dans les locaux de la police. Il se pavanait face à elle, un sourire effrayant accroché au visage.

 _Sans amour et sans haine  
Mon cœur a tant de peine ! _

Sa maigreur était d'autant plus flagrante que ses vêtements ne le moulaient plus aussi bien que par le passé. Sa pâleur ectoplasmique était identique à celle des victimes de la morgue. Les blagues fusaient à ce sujet mais la langue acérée du détective n'était pas en repos, et l'on eut tôt fait de le haïr de nouveau.

« _Graham, tu aurais une enquête pour moi ?_

- _Greg._ Le rectifia l'inspecteur, les dents serrés.

- _Peu importe. Une enquête ?_ Insista tout de même le jeune homme, ne se formatant pas de l'attitude distante de son homologue.

- _Non, Sherlock. Pas d'enquête, tu n'es pas en état._ » Le brun croisa les bras fermement sur son torse et fit une moue contrariée, ce qui eut pour effet de faire éclater de rire le détective inspecteur assis face à lui. Rire contagieux, puisque le jeune homme rit à son tour avec Gregory, avec beaucoup moins de vigueur néanmoins. Malgré tout, il était insatisfait par ces visites infructueuse qui ne faisait qu'accentuer son ennuie vorace.

Il avait une impression grandissante que la dernière fois qu'il avait vu John était il y a des décennies. En réalité, il ne s'était écoulé que deux semaines depuis leur entretien houleux. Cela paraissait une éternité pour le détective consultant. Il souffla comme un damné face à cette écœurante constatation. Deux semaines de rencontre quotidienne avec sa dame et la solitude. John ne montrait aucun signe de vie. Il ne savait donc pas s'il recevait ses mots, ce qu'il en pensait...Est-ce qu'il était dans le même état que lui ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à lui ? Est-ce qu'il était passé à autre chose ? Ce n'était pas impossible.

 _J'aimerais que tu sois mort ce jour-là…_

Ses souvenirs s'emmêlaient sous son crâne, c'était une tempête incontrôlable qui se jouait devant ses yeux comme un film que l'on projetait. Gregory le regardait, inquiet. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, son regard papillonnant à une vitesse folle sur la pièce.

La rencontre avec John. Les enquêtes. La discussion chez Angelo. _I'm not his date._ **(4)** Le chauffeur de taxi. John attaché sur une chaise. Moriarty. Les bombes. La piscine. Cette peur qui l'avait prise aux tripes le voyant aux portes de la mort. Irène Adler. John jaloux. Baskerville. Moriarty. Les mensonges. La chute. Son cri brisé à travers le silence de la rue. Ce saut et le sol qui se rapprochait inexorablement. Cette main tremblante autour de son poignet. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et chaque seconde de sa médiocre existence il revoyait la détresse dans son regard. La rupture. _Don't be...dead. Would you do that, just for me ?_ **(5)**

« _Mon_ _cœur_ _a tant de peine._ » Murmura le brun, dans une langue qui était autant étrangère pour l'inspecteur que l'était l'utilisation d'une arme à feu pour un poisson rouge. Le quarantenaire fronça les sourcils face à la mine bouleversée du détective. Soudainement, il s'enfouit la tête dans les mains et des plaintes déchirantes s'échappèrent par intermittence de la gorge de l'autre homme. Il était pitoyable à voir.

* * *

« John, j'ai pensé à toi en me remémorant ce poème. J'ai pensé à nous, dans le futur. J'aimerais qu'il ne nous corresponde pas autant. Mais y-a-t-il une chance pour que ça ne soit pas le cas ?

 _Dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé  
Deux formes ont tout à l'heure passé._

 _Leurs yeux sont morts et leurs lèvres sont molles,_  
 _Et l'on entend à peine leurs paroles._

 _Dans le vieux parc solitaire et glacé_  
 _Deux spectres ont évoqué le passé._

 _\- Te souvient-il de notre extase ancienne?_  
 _\- Pourquoi voulez-vous donc qu'il m'en souvienne?_

 _\- Ton cœur bat-il toujours à mon seul nom?_  
 _Toujours vois-tu mon âme en rêve? - Non._

 _Ah ! les beaux jours de bonheur indicible_  
 _Où nous joignions nos bouches ! - C'est possible._

 _\- Qu'il était bleu, le ciel, et grand, l'espoir !_  
 _\- L'espoir a fui, vaincu, vers le ciel noir._

 _Tels ils marchaient dans les avoines folles,_  
 _Et la nuit seule entendit leurs paroles._

 **(6)**

William. »

Il resta trois jours entiers immobile dans le canapé du 221B depuis cette dernière missive. Leurs échanges épistolaires n'étaient qu'à sens unique. Pendant ces trois jours d'inactivités totales, il avait réfléchi et pensé. Pensé à des choses diverses et réfléchi sur la meilleure façon d'entrer en communication avec cet homme borné qui refusait tout contact. Certes, il avait agi comme le dernier des imbéciles. Certes, il n'aurait jamais dû faire croire à son meilleur ami son décès. Certes, il avait tout fait pour le protéger et le tenir à l'écart de ce monstre assoiffé de théâtralité et de fins tragiques. Mais John refusait d'entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Au bout de ce troisième jour de léthargie inquiétante, il n'avait toujours trouvé aucune solution. Lui écrire une nouvelle lettre ? Il lui en avait déjà transmise plus d'une dizaine en trois semaines seulement, cela relèverait sans doute de l'obsession maladive. Lui envoyer un message ? John était malin, il avait forcément changé de numéro de téléphone. Et même s'il suppliait son frère de lui fournir, il n'était pas sûr que John veuille plus lui répondre de cette façon. Aucune plainte pour harcèlement n'avait été porté à son encontre. Mais combien de temps son petit soldat pourrait-il encore tenir comme cela ?

Après ces jours, il se retrouva en tête en tête avec son image dans le miroir. L'objet lui envoyait le reflet d'un individu atteint d'une anorexie morbide. Ses joues horriblement creusées lui donnaient l'air d'un malade en phase terminale. Sa peau d'habitude pâle, était d'une blancheur si effrayante qu'il ne pouvait pas ne jamais être réellement mort. Et ses boucles n'étaient plus que des mèches ternes et sans vie, d'un noir qui n'était plus flamboyant mais d'une couleur morne. Et pourtant, il gardait toujours ce regard arrogant et criant les évidences du monde. Il n'était plus le même sans celui qui le rendait meilleur.

* * *

Son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine, tapant beaucoup trop fort. Il rappelait sa présence encombrante et ennuyeuse. Il n'avait pas pris de taxi. La marche le calmait de ses vieux démons. Sa dame et la solitude le suivaient avec beaucoup moins d'enthousiasme dans les rues de la capitale, surtout par un temps aussi peu ensoleillé. Le vent était frais mais apaisant. Pourtant, son corps faible et son cœur malade le fatiguaient plus que de raison. Cela faisait 23 jours qu'il n'avait pas vu John. Cela faisait 23 jours qu'il était revenu parmi les vivants, parmi les mortels. Et cela faisait 23 jours qu'il ne vivait quasiment plus. Il était resté 545 jours sans voir ni entendre le blond qui était à des dizaines de milliers de kilomètres. Mais savoir qu'il était là, dans la même ville, et qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir près de lui le rendait complètement dingue. C'était comme si Moriarty avait pénétré son être, son cerveau et avait contaminé son génie de sa diabolique intelligence. Il avait envie de dissimuler des explosifs dans tout Londres pour attirer l'attention de l'homme qu'il aimait. Et même si des gens mouraient de sa faute, ce n'était pas un problème. Tel le sociopathe qu'il était, rien ne l'atteignait plus.

 _J'aimerais que tu sois réellement mort ce jour là…_

Pourquoi souffrait-il autant de mots jetés en l'air, de mots si insignifiant ? Il avait en horreur de se sentir vulnérable, humain. Mais ce qu'il le faisait tenir alors qu'il était si faible, si épuisé, c'était le fait de revoir enfin celui qui le faisait vibrer. Dans son corps, tout s'agitait. Il anticipait tellement cette nouvelle rencontre. Alors c'était les membres tremblants et les mains moites de stress qu'il se retrouva devant les grilles de la caserne où servait John. _Son_ John. Cette longue marche lui avait remis le cerveau en place et définitivement effacé les dernière vapeurs de sa dame. Il se tenait à l'écart de la foule grouillante, c'était une journée plutôt calme. Il examina attentivement tout le local dans l'espoir de voir cet homme si fort, si courageux. Mais rien, pas la moindre once de petits cheveux blonds ébouriffés, pas le moindre éclat de voix rugueux. Rien qui ne ressemblait à son soldat. Il perdit si vite espoir que ça l'effraya. Et puis, il tourna la tête par dépit quand il entendit le petit rire d'une jeune femme. Et il le vit. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, il le voyait. Il était beaucoup trop loin pour qu'il puisse, ne serait-ce que constater sa présence étrangère. Mais il y avait cette fille. Cette fille qui le faisait sourire, un vrai sourire radieux. Il y avait cette fille qui le faisait rire, de ce rire joyeux qu'il aimait tant. Il y avait cette blonde inconnue qui le prit dans ces bras, dans un geste si amoureux, si tendre. C'était la douche froide, l'électrochoc. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en douter ?

 _Je te déteste._

Il était passé à autre chose. Cela avait été si évident. Mycroft l'avait prévenu. Il voyait cette _charmante jeune femme blonde_. Il la détestait. Il voulait tellement qu'elle ne soit pas réelle. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il se fasse une raison. Il ne l'aimait pas lui. Il l'aimait elle. Et aussi insupportable que cette idée puisse être, il ne pouvait plus rien y faire à présent. Il avait tout gâché, tout perdu. Il n'avait plus rien. Il se haïssait, se maudissait. Il aurait aimé être réellement mort ce jour là. Personne ne pouvait être aussi malin. Son cœur se décomposa sous l'acidité de cette vision. Il ne put rester une seconde de plus face à cette scène si douloureuse.

Il puisa dans ses dernières forces et se mit en marche rapidement. Il ne pouvait courir, ses jambes le soutenaient avec difficulté. Même ses jambes l'abandonnaient. Il était seul. Solitude l'avait finalement rejoint dans la fine bruine. Il avait perdu John il y avait de cela un an et demi. Il s'en apercevait que maintenant. Et avoir cru le contraire avait été la plus grosse erreur de son existence. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé il y avait de cela 545 jours. Il se libérerait de ce poids pesant et gênant et écrasant. Saint Bartolomé lui tendrait les bras.

* * *

 **(1)** _Cryin' like a bitch :_ tu pleurais comme une garce _(oui je sais, encore des mots fleuris xD C'est (encore une fois) le titre d'une chanson mais de Godsmack cette fois ci )_

 **(2)** _Je fais ici référence à l'épisode The Abominable Bride, celui spécial noël_

 **(3)** _Ici, il s'agit du célèbre poème de Paul Verlaine,_ Il pleure dans mon cœur _(magnifique poème au passage)_

 **(4)** _Je ne suis pas son rencard_ (épisode 1 de la saison 1)

 **(5)** _Ne sois pas...Mort. Peux-tu faire ça, juste pour moi ?_ (épisode 3 de la saison 2)

 **(6)** _Le poème est_ Colloque sentimentale _de Paul Verlaine (poème que j'adore personnellement *en fait je suis fan de Verlaine en général donc XD) Je trouvais qu'il collait pas mal à la situation entre Sherlock et John au moment où se passe l'action)_


	10. IX - Weep Not

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (ça n'a pas changé...Dommage)_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Bonjour, et voici l'arrivée du nouveau chapitre (focalisé sur John, comme dit précédemment). Il est peut-être un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail (et je continue à en avoir pas mal. Bref, je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse en fait). Donc sur ce, je vous laisse avec ce chapitre, espérant que celui ci vous plaise. Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre IX**

 _Weep not_ **(1)**

Il courait à travers les flammes, le corps inanimé d'une jeune fille dans les bras. L'incendie se propageait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue, pas la chaleur, il n'y avait que l'adrénaline dans ses veines. L'atmosphère étouffante lui faisait presser le pas, l'adolescente inconsciente avait trop inhalé de fumée pour rester encore dans cet épais nuage blanc. Une soirée qui tournait mal. Une seconde d'inattention et c'était toute une maison qui était dévorée par le feu. Le craquement du bois, les crépitements ardents du métal et de l'électronique le replongeaient étrangement en Afghanistan. Les balles qui fusaient, les incendies, la chaleur et les explosions. Une multitude d'images se rejouèrent dans son esprit. Il n'avait besoin d'aucune distraction, il avait besoin d'une concentration maximale. Il s'efforça de penser à la jeune fille mourante et il courut presque vers la sortie. Ce fut l'air de l'extérieur saturé en carbone qui l'étouffa. Il amena l'adolescente vers l'ambulance afin qu'ils s'occupent d'elle. La bâtisse était en cendre mais il n'y eut aucune victime. Cette fois fut une chance. Pourtant, la réussite de l'intervention ne l'emplit pas de joie. Non, elle avait un goût amer dans sa bouche. Un goût de trop plein, le goût que les gens ont quand ils en ont trop vu, trop vécu. Et il était exactement dans ce cas-là.

 _Keep your eyes fixed on me..._ **(2)**

La nuit avait été agitée par ses cauchemars trop longtemps oubliés. Il s'était réveillé à plusieurs reprises, le souffle court et le corps tremblant. Tous ses pores transpiraient la peur et le dégoût. Tout était trop. La révélation passée, il aurait dû se sentir soulager de le savoir le cœur battant. Mais à présent, il n'avait envie que d'une seule chose : le lui arracher et le lui piétiner comme il l'avait si bien fait un an et demi auparavant en sautant de ce toit.

 _I'm a fake, John…_ **(3)**

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry lui avait dit que tout ce qu'il ressentait était sur le coup de la surprise et de la colère, que ça passerait. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que c'était totalement faux. Comment pouvait-il un jour pardonner une chose pareille ? Ce n'était pas cruel. C'était pire que cela. Il ne valait pas mieux que Moriarty. Il avait tellement souffert de cette absence. Il avait tellement pleuré sa disparition. Il s'était détruit au lieu de se reconstruire, persuadé qu'il le retrouverait dans l'au-delà. Maintenant, tout était clair. Ce n'était pas comme cela que tout devait se passer.

 _I don't have friends…_ **(4)**

Rentré à la caserne, il se changea dans le vestiaire, le regard éteint. Eteint comme l'incendie qui avait détruit une vie entière. Incendie qui brûlait à présent dans son être, un feu de colère et de rage dévorant le peu de raison qu'il pouvait lui rester. Raison qui lui dictait la destruction de toute forme d'intelligence supérieure.

« _John ?_ Une voix l'interpella derrière lui, le faisant sursauter de stupeur. Il n'avait pas eu conscience d'être resté figé face à la porte fermée de son vestiaire. Son esprit était ailleurs depuis quelques temps, absorbé dans un conflit interne. Il se retourna mollement face à son supérieur, marquant son attention silencieuse. _J'ai quelque chose pour toi._ Le capitaine lui tendit une enveloppe qu'il tenait dans les mains. Elle était petite. Il l'observa longuement, reconnaissant la fine écriture élégante de l'homme qu'il détestait. Dans un premier temps, il ne voulut pas la prendre. Mais il sembla que son capitaine s'impatientait, alors il se résigna. Il l'attrapa amèrement, les mains tremblantes. Il leva finalement les yeux vers son supérieur qui se tenait face à lui, immobile, dans l'attente d'une explication.

- _Qui te l'a donné ?_ Interrogea fébrilement John, la voix très peu assurée.

- _Un type un peu bizarre. Ecoute John, je sais qu'en ce moment ça ne va pas trop._ _Mais il va falloir que tu te ressaisisse, ça peut être dangereux autant pour les personnes que l'on secoure que pour toi. Est-ce que tu comprends ?_ Il hocha la tête. Il croyait entendre sa sœur. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse la morale. Il avait besoin d'une pinte de bière, d'une seringue ou d'une mort subite. Tout pour le soulager. Mais il ne dit rien, restant le regard fixait sur le capitaine Cole. _Bien, je te fais confiance pour te_ _reprendre en main_ _. En attendant,_ _je t'autorise à_ _rentrer chez toi._ » Il hocha de nouveau la tête, ne répondant toujours pas, la bouche fermement close sur ses pensées assassines.

Une fois seul, il s'assit sur un des bancs de la petite salle, les yeux ne se détachant pas du petit rectangle blanc. Il l'intriguait mais le répugnait dans un même temps. Il tenait fermement l'enveloppe entre ses mains, froissant le papier. Son nom était écrit d'une fine écriture gracieuse, telles des notes de musique jouées au violon. Pourquoi pensait-il à cet instrument de malheur? Pourquoi ces mélodies calmes et apaisantes résonnaient dans son esprit ? Il ferma rageusement les yeux, grognant contre ce cerveau indiscipliné. Fermement clos, il se concentra pour étouffer ces images mentales qui l'assaillaient. Il avait tant pleuré pour entendre à nouveau les cordes vibrer sous l'archet. Il avait tant rêvé revoir ce corps souple dans un mouvement d'une élégance irréelle. Et pourtant, il voulait taire ce bruit insupportable et grinçant de souvenirs mortels. Dans un geste de désespoir, il déchira le papier en de multiples morceaux, tombant sur le sol en une pluie acide. Représentation de son cœur atrophié, de cette blessure purulente s'agrandissant chaque jour un peu plus sur une âme à l'agonie. Toute cette colère l'épuisait. Il ne voulait plus le voir. Cela avait été fatal cette fois-ci. Cela ne pouvait pas être la réalité. Depuis le début. Depuis la chute. Non. En fait, depuis le jour où il avait posé les yeux sur lui dans ce laboratoire. Il devait être mort en Afghanistan. Blessure au cœur. Et il était enterré six pieds sous terre. En enfer. Les hommes morts ne revenaient jamais **(** **5** **)**. Il ne saurait jamais ce qu'il voulait lui dire. _Au diable, ses excuses ! Ma vie est foutue !_ Pensa-t-il amèrement, s'enfuyant du vestiaire qui semblait hanter pendant une trop longue seconde.

 _Alone protects me…_ **(6)**

Deux semaines. Deux longues et interminables semaines. Cela paraissait un siècle pourtant qu'il vivait avec la connaissance de la survie du génie. Qu'est-ce que cela avait changé ? Un trou noir au centre de sa poitrine, un cerveau déroulant le film de leur existence passée et une rage en constante ébullition qui menaçait de tuer des innocents à chaque nouvelle intervention. Monstre infatigable qui ne le laissait pas dormir, hantant ses rêves les plus doux et ses cauchemars les plus horribles. La guerre était une enfant de cœur à côté de la bombe instable qu'il devenait. Tic, tac, tournait l'heure **(** **7** **)**. Le temps viendrait où Londres tomberait sous la puissance de son malheur. Sa sœur le regardait d'une douloureuse impuissance, ne sachant que faire ou que dire pour soutenir ce frère en détresse. Si dans la rue il s'était senti souillé, ce n'était rien face à la funeste trahison de cet homme aux allures d'ange gardien. Foutaise. Il n'était ni un ange gardien, ni même de leur côté. Il était le maître qui contrôlait l'Enfer dans lequel il était mort. Qu'est-ce que le Pardon quand on vous brisait toutes vos illusions d'un simple « au revoir » prononcé du haut d'un toit ?

 _Your mind is so placid…_ **(8)**

Il n'en voulait plus autant à Grégory. Que Dieu lui pardonne d'avoir succombé au pêché. Mais aucun Holmes ne l'atteindrait plus. Il en avait fini avec ces génies du mal, gouvernés par leur égocentrisme maladif et leur insensibilité colossale. Et pourtant, Harry souriait. Il voyait ce sourire au fond de ses yeux. Elle pensait savoir. Mais elle ignorait. Tout comme Mary. Oh, Mary….Gentille fille. Assez intelligente pour son bien mais pas trop pour le malheur des autres. Elle le faisait rire, quand tout le monde avait lamentablement échoué. Mais elle ignorait tout autant la peine qui le consumait. Et elle ne voyait rien, aveuglée par son amour trop grand pour elle. Il était triste de ne pas réussir à lui rendre, ne serait-ce qu'un quart, de tout l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait. Il essayait, il luttait contre toutes ces réminiscences indomptables. A chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, son esprit lui envoyait l'image de cet homme trop grand et trop pâle. Il se souvenait du goût de ses lèvres. Son cœur battait vite. A chaque fois qu'il la touchait, sa mémoire sensorielle se mettait en alerte. Remémorant le grain de sa peau, son odeur, la sensation sous ses mains...Son cœur battait fort. C'était toujours la même rengaine. Toujours la même musique qui martelait dans son crâne. Il brûlait d'envie de l'oublier. De tout oublier. Il voulait Mary du plus profond de son être. Cette femme adorable qui l'aimait d'un amour si sincère que ça en était douloureux. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Mais il n'arrivait pas. Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un vieux soldat malade du cœur et qui était impossible d'assumer une attirance trop tortueuse à porter.

 _Oh John, you're an idiot…_ **(9)**

Et il s'obstinait à lui envoyer des lettres. Mais il ne les ouvrait jamais. Elles finissaient inexorablement sur le sol du vestiaire, les yeux clos dans une tentative vaine d'obstruction. Qu'il soit maudit pour lui infliger autant de souffrances. Plus les jours passaient et plus sa fureur progressait dans son corps, dans ses veines. Et plus sa détermination s'effritait. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement, la lettre entre les doigts. Et il hésitait. Il réfléchissait. Devait-il détruire ces mots ? Devait-il lire, juste une fois ? Que pouvait-il se passer de pire ? Ce jour-là, il alla jusqu'à desceller l'enveloppe, le cœur s'affolant à chaque mouvement. Ses membres avaient tremblé, n'ayant plus le contrôle sur lui même. Il souffla, se donnant du courage. Il allait savoir. Il allait le faire. Et puis, il y avait eu le bruit d'une porte qui claque, et ce fut comme une gifle. Il s'était ressaisi. Il brûla la lettre, jurant et priant toutes les divinités qu'on ne le reprendrait plus dans un tel état de faiblesse. Il retourna chez Harry, une boule bloquant sa gorge. Quand il revint de la caserne, il était complètement fatigué et irrité. Irrité par lui même, incapable de dire non à cet homme. Incapable de contrôler ses émotions, ses sentiments. Il se haïssait autant qu'il le haïssait. Harry discutait dans le salon avec Clara quand il se montra. Il claqua ses chaussures contre le meuble, dans une démonstration d'irritabilité à son paroxysme. Les deux femmes avaient arrêté leur conversation, le regardant d'un œil dubitatif. Il les rejoignit dans la salle de séjour et s'installa sur un siège près de la fenêtre, le visage fermé. C'était à peine s'il remarquait la présence autour de lui. Il se flagellait mentalement pour sa faiblesse. Clara se racla la gorge, le ramenant un peu à la réalité.

« _Comment s'est passé ta journée ?_ Demanda-t-elle par pure politesse, la voix légèrement hésitante.

- _Merveilleusement bien._ L'ironie était clairement lisible, et la jeune femme brune eut un mouvement de recule, surprise.

- _Laisse-moi deviner, ça a un rapport avec Sherlock ?_ Hasarda-t-elle tout de même, pas très sûr. Elle porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres, le scrutant attentivement. Pour toute réponse, elle reçut un regard amer de la part du blond.

- _Ne prononce pas le nom de cette ordure dans cette maison, merci. Et non, ça n'a pas avoir avec cette chose. Tout ne tourne pas autour de lui, désolé de vous décevoir mesdames._

- _Tu sais, je pense que tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler. C'est ton copain après tout._ Intervint Harry, jusqu'alors silencieuse. L'ancien militaire eut un reniflement de dégoût envers son aînée.

- _Mon copain ? Tu plaisantes là j'espère ? Je ne suis pas gay, si tu ne le savais pas encore. Je sors avec Mary, pas avec lui._ Il était sur la défensive. Cette remarque l'avait piqué au vif. Son copain ? Il eut un rire dédaigneux. Harry leva son sourcil gauche tellement haut qu'il manqua de se décrocher alors que Clara devenait progressivement plus nerveuse.

- _Tu ne sais même pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Va lui parler et après tu prends une décision le concernant._

- _J'aurais envie de l'assassiner. J'ai trop de colère et de haine envers lui. Ancien soldat, tu te rappelles ?_

- _Et par téléphone ? Tu raccroches quand tu veux et pas moyen de l'assassiner. Bon plan ?_ Proposa Clara, essayant de tempérer le conflit naissant. L'atmosphère était étrangement plus oppressante qu'avant l'arrivé du plus jeune. Il ne put retenir son soupir las.

- _Je_ _ne_ _sais pas…Quand la personne que tu aimes le plus te fait croire pendant un an et demi qu'elle est morte._ _Ça_ _fait mal. Mais quand elle revient comme une fleur parce que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est pire. Surtout quand tu l'as vu mourir et que tu as senti qu'il n'y avait plus de pouls. Je_ _ne_ _peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir trahi, humilié. Et je_ _ne_ _peux pas m'empêcher de le haïr et de l'aimer en même temps. Et je_ _ne_ _peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il foutait pendant tout ce temps et en même temps je_ _ne_ _veux pas le savoir._

- _A par_ _t_ _ça, t'es pas gay…_ Murmura Harry, dans un sourire amusé. Malgré sa façade détachée et calme, elle était dans une inquiétude extrême. Elle se pencha vers Clara afin de lui poser un léger baiser sur la joue, dans une tendresse infinie. Ce genre de contact la relaxait.

- _C'est le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé. Que j'ai réellement aimé. J'ai fait des conneries pour lui et en fait il_ _n'_ _était_ _même_ _pas mort. Je me dis qu'il_ _n'_ _en va_ _lai_ _t pas la peine._ Il inspira profondément, le souffle lui manquant. _Mais bordel, ça fait mal, là, juste là._ Il pointa son cœur à l'aide son index, appuyant ses propos. _Je l'aime à en crever cet enfoiré._ Ce fut alors le tour de Clara de se pencher, mais vers le blond cette fois-ci. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la cuisse de son beau-frère, en démonstration de sa compassion. Avec une voix doucereuse et très basse, elle ajouta sous l'œil brillant de sa femme :

- _Appelle le et dis lui que tu veux lui parler. Entre homme adulte et mature._ Un nouveau soupire s'échappa des lèvres du seul homme de la pièce avant qu'il ne se cache le visage entre ses mains. Il secoua celle ci avec tellement de vigueur qu'elle menaça de se détacher des cervicales, dans un craquement macabre.

- _J_ _e_ _ne_ _peux pas…Je suis trop en colère…_

- _Laisse toi le temps…_ » Conclut Harriet, finissant son thé qui avait fini par refroidir dans l'atmosphère glacée du salon.

 _Don't be absurd..._ **(10)**

Trois semaines. Toujours des lettres. Il commençait à dormir chez Mary. Fréquemment. Il ne supportait plus le regard de sa sœur sur lui. Il ne supportait plus les marques d'affection que les deux femmes s'échangeaient quand elles pensaient être seules. Il ne supportait plus de recevoir ces enveloppes. Il ne supportait plus l'amour débordant de Mary alors qu'il était dans l'incapacité de lui rendre pareille attention. Ses cauchemars étaient violents, sanglants. Tout devenait limpide dans son esprit, tout s'éclairait alors que la colère se muait en immense déception. Si personne n'était venu à l'enterrement, ce n'était pas par manque d'amour. Si Mycroft avait été hostile à sa présence, ce n'était pas par supériorité. Si Gregory avait eu un comportement étrange ces derniers temps, ce n'était pas par fatigue. Tout semblait si logique tout à coup. Il se sentait si idiot de n'avoir rien remarqué plus tôt. Mais comment aurait-il pu ?

 _It's the worst kind of pain I've known…._ **(11)**

Il était assis sur un banc, aux vestiaires. C'était devenu une habitude, une routine. Des morceaux de papier trônaient lâchement à ses pieds. Son regard fixait sur ceux-ci, piquant de n'avoir pas cillé. Esprit absent, volonté éteinte.

« _Quelqu'un pour vous à l'entrée, Watson._ »

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Serait-ce possible ? Une lueur brillante atteignit ses yeux, emplissant son être d'un infime espoir. Le sang battant à vive allure dans son corps alors qu'il traversait toute la caserne jusqu'à son mystérieux visiteur.

Douche froide. Avalanche d'émotion. Dégringolade de son cœur, se logeant désagréablement dans son estomac. L'espoir vola en éclat, se plantant dans les parois de son être miséreux. Mais il resta droit et digne, et sourit de toutes ses dents face à sa petite-amie. Cette dernière lui rendit son sourire, éclatant et chaleureux, comme à son habitude. Sourire qui, malgré la beauté et la brillance de celui-ci, ne suffit pas à réchauffer la froideur qui l'envahissait. Il la prit dans ses bras, après l'avoir saluer le plus joyeusement qu'il le put. Pourtant, l'air grave qu'elle arborait le stoppa dans sa tentative de vie heureuse. Il fronça les sourcils, inquiet de la poursuite des événements. Il ne voulait pas la perdre aussi. Non, pas elle. Pas sa Mary.

« _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ L'interrogea-t-il, perplexe face à l'expression de son amante.

- _Le capitaine Cole m'a appelé. Tu sais, je suis la personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence. Au début, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose. Et puis, il m'a fait part de son inquiétude. Alors me voilà. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. On ne peut pas commencer à se mentir comme ça._ Son ton n'était pas en colère, il trahissait une crainte montante doucement mais vicieusement. Elle était beaucoup trop attachée à ce petit blond. Il se sentit mal. Très mal de devoir garder cette trahison pour lui. N'était-il pas en train de la trahir aussi ? Il était perdu, en colère et amoureux éperdu.

- _Oui, je le sais mais je vais bien, je t'assure._ Il lui envoya son plus beau sourire, qui cachait avec beaucoup de peine la rancœur et l'amertume qui le consumait depuis des jours. Mais elle était intelligente.

- _Pas avec moi, John. Je tiens énormément à toi, tu le sais. Et ça m'inquiète de te voir aussi fatigué,la tête ailleurs. Et tu ne m'en parle pas. Alors je commence à croire que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre._ John ne put retenir son expression de surprise tout à fait sincère. Ses yeux étaient si écarquillés qu'ils risquaient de sortir de leurs orbites. _Oh et ne fait pas cette tête. J'ai une entière confiance en toi mais tu comprends que je me pose de plus en plus de question._

- _Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis juste un peu fatigué à cause du travail, c'est tout. Je t'aime Mary, n'en doute pas._ Il lui fit, encore une fois, un de ces faux sourire amoureux ce qui sembla la contenter puisqu'elle ne fit aucune remarque à ce sujet. Il lui caressa tendrement le bras alors qu'elle eut un rire léger. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle quand elle riait. Et qu'il aimait beaucoup son rire. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à l'aimer ? Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de l'aimer ? Cela avait été tellement facile d'aimer l'autre homme. Pourquoi pas elle ? Il s'insultait mentalement d'être un parfait imbécile.

- _Je t'aime aussi, John. »_ Elle le prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte amoureuse et répondit à cette sollicitation avec, néanmoins moins de cœur, l'esprit trop préoccupé par une personne d'une importance tout autre.

Et pourtant, là, à plusieurs mètres du jeune couple, il était là. Il le vit, par dessus l'épaule de Mary. Il le vit et son corps se tendit imperceptiblement. Au niveau des grilles, il les observait dans l'ombre de son col. Il imaginait ses prunelles glacées posées sur lui. Son cœur fit une embardée inexpliquée et physiquement impossible dans sa poitrine. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à son tour. Il ne se sentit pas rougir, sachant pertinemment qui cette silhouette analysée. Alors, une subite envie de courir vers lui le prit. Il eut un besoin pressant, presque vital, de se retirer des bras de la blonde et de se précipiter à la rencontre de ce grand fou. Il voulut lui foncer dessus, l'assaillir de ses poings serrés, de lui enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair trop blanche. Il eut la nécessité de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, de sentir son corps contre le sien, de sentir ses mains sur lui. Le souffle lui fit défaut. Il défaillit. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus le tenir, elles allaient le laisser tomber sur ce sol humide et dur et froid. Alors que ses yeux fixaient l'autre homme, le brun s'en alla précipitamment dans une direction opposée à la sienne. Une déception plus grande encore le submergea, assombrissant son regard d'une infini tristesse. Mary se dégagea d'elle même de cette étreinte étouffante d'un sentiment qu'elle ne connaissait pas. L'effroi se lisait sur le visage du blond, elle ne comprit pas.

« _John, est-ce que ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme._ Mary lui tenait solidement les épaules, le retenant de s'écrouler sur le bitume.

- _Je...Je crois que je vais rentrer chez moi…_ » Prononça l'ancien soldat, dans un marmonnement indescriptible.

Il repoussa Mary, dans un mouvement brusque qui l'offusqua. Mais il en avait cure. Il se dirigea presque au pas de course vers les grilles, sous les protestations de la femme qui l'aimait. _Où que tu sois, Sherlock, je te retrouverais. Je te retrouverais et je te tuerais. Je te tuerais après t'avoir fait monter au septième ciel, espère d'enfoiré._

(...)

* * *

 **(1)** _Weep not : Ne pleure pas (parole faisant partie de la chanson_ Roads Untraveled _de Linkin Park)_

 **(2)** _Garde tes yeux sur moi... (épisode 3, saison 2)_

 **(3)** _Je suis un imposteur, John...(épisode 3, saison 2)_

 **(4)** _Je n'ai pas d'amis...(épisode 2, saison 2)_

 **(5)** _Paroles de la chanson_ To hell and back _de Sabaton (il n'y a que le temps qui change. La phrase originelle étant : Dead men will never come back)_

 **(6)** _La solitude me protège...(épisode 3, saison 2)_

 **(7)** _Vient de l'épisode_ Night Terrors _(épisode 9, saison 6) de la série Doctor Who. Ce sont les poupées qui chantent (même si de base, c'est au présent :p)_

 **(8)** _Ton esprit est si placide...(épisode 2, saison 2)_

 **(9)** _Oh John, tu es un idiot... (euh...Un peu tout le temps ? XD)_

 **(10)** _Ne soit pas absurde...(Bon bah là, vous pouvez vous refaire la série si vous voulez, parce que je ne peux pas vous dire d'où ça vient XD)  
_

 **(11)** _C'est la pire forme de douleur que j'ai connu (paroles venant également de_ Roads Untraveled _de Linkin Park)_


	11. X - I owe you a fall

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Hello tout le monde. Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Il est plutôt court mais c'est normal. Mercredi sera posté l'épilogue (parce que je suis sadique mais faut pas pousser non plus xD). Donc en espérant que tout cela vous plaise et que cette fanfiction vous a plu de bout en bout. En tout cas, je tiens à vous remercier encore de votre soutien et de l'avoir suivi. Ca fait toujours plaisir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, une nouvelle fanfiction est déjà en préparation alors je pense que ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps pour arriver. Dans tous les cas, je vous laisse avec l'avant dernier poste de cette fic. Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Chapitre X**

 _I owe you a fall..._ **(1)**

C'était un véritable champ de bataille dans son esprit. Les corps qui explosaient sous les bombes. Les hommes qui tombaient sous les balles. Les cris, les pleurs, la douleur…Ça s'agitait. Ça grouillait. Il se tint alors le crâne entre les mains, tournant sur lui même à travers les passants. Son visage était marqué par l'horreur, défiguré par la guerre. Il s'arracha quelques cheveux blonds, haletant fort, haletant vite. Et son téléphone qui ne cessait de vibrer dans la poche de son jean. Il crut devenir fou. Il n'était pas fou. Il ne l'était pas. Il tira plus fort encore sur ses cheveux, ses yeux révulsés par l'effroi et la haine. Il ressemblait tellement à un malade échappé d'un asile. Il n'était plus qu'un soldat meurtri, un homme à l'abandon, un être à la dérive. Et cette vibration…

 _Mary lâche-moi…_

Et son téléphone continuait ce vrombissement incessant…

 _Mary fout moi la paix !_

Il en eut assez de cette torture et prit l'appareil d'une main tremblante. Mais alors qu'il allait le jeter sur le trottoir afin de le faire taire, calmant ses nerfs à vif, arrêtant le compte à rebours, il vu le nom de Grégory s'affichait. _Pourquoi ?_ Il aurait dû exploser son téléphone sur le bitume. Il aurait dû faire abstraction de sa curiosité envers ce nom familier, de cet ami qui l'avait tant soutenu. Pourtant, il décrocha, une intuition cuisante lui dictant ses gestes. Non, il n'aurait pas dû décrocher.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Il n'avait pas de tendresse dans sa voix, juste une animosité à peine maintenue.

- _Je ne prendrais pas la peine de demander ce qu'il se passe avec toi, mais on a un problème !_ Lestrade contenait avec beaucoup de mal son inquiétude grandissante au fur et à mesure que les secondes mouraient. John ne vit pas le plus âgé agripper son mobile comme si sa vie en dépendait.

- _M'en fous !_ Le blond s'apprêtait à raccrocher au nez de son ami. Il ne possédait plus la patience ni l'empathie suffisante pour se soucier des problèmes des autres. Il n'avait plus ce désir d'aider les autres, ses propres soucis bien trop obnubilant.

- _Je ne crois pas, John. Sherlock est sur le toit de Saint Bart's et il menace de sauter._

- _Je m'..._ » Il allait réitérer sa précédente réponse, décidé mais il ne put achever sa phrase. Sa main lâcha le cellulaire, les forces lui manquant. Il s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol, attirant l'attention de quelques passants qui le regardaient interloqués. Sa mâchoire tomba alors que tout son être se décomposait. Ce fut comme un électrochoc.

Son corps fonctionna comme un automate et il se laissa guider par son instinct. Et il courut. Il courut pour éviter les missiles, les balles, les flammes. Il courut si vite que son cœur manqua de bondir hors de sa cage thoracique afin de se reposer. Ses poumons brûlaient et sa respiration sifflait. Il allait mourir d'épuisement avant d'avoir atteint son but. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête.

* * *

 _Il pleuvait à torrent. Ses boucles brunes tombaient devant ses yeux tristes. Il regardait la terre retournée et humide. Ses vêtements souillés étaient trempés et le vent commençait à se lever, le faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Pourtant, il ne bougea pas. Son regard toujours fixé sur le sol, son cerveau était vide de toutes pensées. Il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre mouvement, immobile sous une pluie battante et glaciale. Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Seules les gouttes de ses cheveux atterrissaient encore sur son visage. Il daigna tout de même lever la tête et constata, sans aucune surprise, qu'il était à présent sous un parapluie. Sous_ le _parapluie, plus exactement._

 _«_ Va-t-en... _Marmonna le jeune garçon, aucune émotion dans la voix._

 _-_ Que t'est-il arrivé ? _Une main gantée se posa sur son épaule alors que l'odeur du thé raffiné emplit ses narines. Le brun hocha les épaules d'indifférences._

 _-_ Que penses-tu qu'il me soit arrivé ?

 _-_ Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit compliqué avec toi, Sherlock ? Rentrons, tu vas attraper froid. _Le plus âgé enroula son bras autour de son jeune frère et l'amena à sa suite. Pourtant, le garçon résista et replongea son attention sur le petit bout de terrain retourné. Il était fasciné par le petit rectangle plus foncé que le reste de la pelouse._

 _-_ Non. _Quelques larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler. Il se sentit si honteux et si faible. Quel genre d'homme pleurait ? Quel genre d'homme ressentait des émotions ? Quel genre d'homme se laissait aller à une telle vulnérabilité ?_

 _-_ Parles moi. Dis moi. Tu m'inquiètes, petit frère. _Le roux, levant le parapluie plus haut encore, s'accroupit face à son frère. Il vit son visage dévasté par les sanglots et la peur et la honte et...Comment un si petit garçon pouvait-il ressentir autant de choses à la fois ? Il déposa avec délicatesse sa main libre sur la joue rebondit du brun. Il le força, avec toute la tendresse du monde, à le regarder dans les yeux._ Dis moi. _Il renifla bruyamment, se frottant un œil humide._

 _-_ Ils m'ont dit que j'étais bizarre et taré. Et surtout taré. Ils m'ont dit qu'un jour, je tuerais ma propre famille pour faire une expérience parce que j'étais un psychopathe. Et puis, ils m'ont poussé. Ils m'ont poussé et je suis tombé dans la boue et ils ont commencé à m'ensevelir sous la terre. Ils voulaient m'enterrer vivant. Et j'étais tout seul contre eux tous. Et ils répétaient que j'étais un psychopathe et...Et… _Il parlait sans s'arrêter, sans respirer, mélangeant ses mots à ses pleurs. Il débitait un flot de paroles incompréhensible pour un humain normal. Or, Mycroft n'était pas un être humain comme les autres et il comprenait, tant bien que mal, ce que voulait lui expliquer son petit frère. Et cela lui serra le cœur. Les enfants étaient si cruels…_

 _-_ Sherlock. _Il se stoppa net dans son monologue et planta ses iris bleus pâles dans ceux de son plus vieux frère, une lueur de léger espoir brillant au fond de celles-ci._ Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit, la dernière fois ?

-Tu m'as dit que les autres enfants n'étaient pas assez intelligents pour comprendre un millième de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête. Et que, par conséquent, tout ce qui peut sortir de leur bouche est un pur mensonge. _Le roux acquiesça, un fin sourire fier se dessinant sur ses lèvres._

 _-_ Tu ne seras jamais seul, Sherlock. Je serais toujours là pour toi, quoiqu'il arrive. Sache le. _Sherlock opina de la tête, ses boucles mouillées se secouant mollement sous le mouvement. L'aîné se releva et pris son cadet par la main._ Rentrons maintenant. »

* * *

Il regardait le vide qui s'étendait sous ses pieds. Un vide immense. Et malgré la hauteur qui les séparait, il le voyait. Il le voyait qui courait à perdre haleine et qui se précipitait vers le bâtiment. Il ravala un sanglot. Un an et demi auparavant, il n'avait pas tant hésité à se jeter dans les bras du néant. Mais un an et demi auparavant, il n'y avait pas tant d'enjeu. Enjeu de la vie, enjeu de la mort. Que faire ? Il ne voulait pas rester. Mais il ne voulait pas partir. Il fixait l'horizon. Il attendait. Attendre quoi ? Il ne souffrait plus. On ne l'enterrerait plus vivant. Au loin, les sirènes résonnaient dans le vacarme de la ville. Le soleil était en déclin dans le ciel. Il brûlait de ces couleurs orangées et rosées qui animaient les cieux d'un feu ardent.

« _Sherlock !_ » Il se crispa à cette voix, à cette intonation, à cette présence nouvelle dans son dos. Il ne pouvait pas renoncer si près…

* * *

John fut projeté dix-huit mois plus tôt, un jour similaire, un jour du haut de ce toit. Le jour où tout avait basculé dans un océan de désespoir et de noirceur. Tout était identique. Mais tout était également totalement différents. Aujourd'hui, il y avait des camions de pompiers, leurs sirènes sifflantes, au pieds du grand bâtiment. Des policiers barraient le passage, empêchant les curieux de s'approcher trop près. Il y avait un regroupement impressionnant de personnes atteints d'une curiosité malsaine. Il y avait Mycroft et Gregory, la tête dirigée vers le ciel, observant cette ange de la mort prêt à déployer ses ailes sur le monde. Et puis, il était là, toujours là, perché au plus près des nuages, au plus près des étoiles. Sa tête bouclée était elle, pour sa part, affligée vers le bas, vers l'atterrissage forcé. Tous les sens du soldat étaient en alerte. Il ne ressentait plus aucune once de fatigue dans son corps. Il n'y avait plus qu'une immense adrénaline accouplée à une crainte toute aussi grande qui le maintenaient sur pieds. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour repérer une issue qui lui aurait permis un passage plus efficace et moins encombré. Et il ne s'arrêta pas non plus afin de juger de l'ampleur effroyable de la situation. Il était obnubilé par une seule et unique chose : cet égoïste antipathique qui persistait dans la mise en scène d'une fin dramatique et théâtrale. Il ne se souciait plus des invectives des agents à son égard. Il n'entendait plus les protestations odieuses de Mycroft Holmes. Il courait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Il passait déjà les portes vitrées de l'hôpital et se précipitait à toutes jambes vers les escaliers de secours. Il avait certainement arrêté de respirer, oubliant la marche à suivre. Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer. Inspirer. Insp...Ses poumons fonctionnaient de manière aléatoire, alors qu'il gravissait les marches quatre par quatre. Et s'il sautait avant qu'il n'arrive ? Il accéléra de plus belle, si tant est si bien que cela soit possible. Il enfonça plus qu'il n'ouvrit la petite porte métallique qui menait au toit. _Enfin nous y sommes. Nous nous retrouvons, là où tout a commencé._ Il arrêta sa course folle, les muscles tirant douloureusement et le corps assoiffé d'air et d'eau. Il avança d'un pas lent, tel un prédateur s'approchant discrètement de sa proie. Il fixait ce dos mince, enveloppé dans ce célèbre manteau. Il examinait chaque courbe, chaque ligne du corps perché si haut, si loin.

« _Sherlock !_ Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucune colère dans sa voix ? Elle tremblait si fort, menaçant de se briser à chaque mot. Il était animé par une flamme volcanique dans son être entier et pourtant, rien dans son ton ne respirait la rancœur. Il n'y avait que cet homme qu'il avait tant attendu, ne lui faisant pas face.

- _Va-t-en, je ne veux pas que tu vives ça une seconde fois..._ Il tenait sa tête basse, évaluant sans aucun doute la distance qui le séparait de la mort. Il déglutit avec tant de difficulté que ça en fut presque douloureux.

- _S'il te plaît, écoute moi. Ne fait pas ça._ Il avait développé tant de ressentiments à son égard durant ce mois, qu'il était dans l'incapacité d'en exprimer, ne serait-ce qu'une syllabe.

- _C'est bien ce que tu voulais, non ? Que je sois réellement mort ?_ Un poignard le transperça de part en part, lui laissant un goût de fer dans la bouche. Non. Il s'était mordu la lèvre si fort qu'il n'en avait eu aucune conscience. Ses yeux piquaient. Il le détestait pourtant. Néanmoins, le brun n'exhalait aucune acidité.

- _Ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour, je n'aurais sûrement pas dû. J'étais en colère, et même si tu les méritais peut-être..._ Il s'arrêta, réfléchit une seconde et reprit. _Je regrette, okay ? Tu m'as fait un putain de sale coup, hm ? Mais ce que je veux te dire c'est que je suis condamné. Condamné à t'aimer quoique tu fasses._ Il n'était pas sûr sur ses pieds, et sa voix était vacillante. Il fronça les sourcils pour toute la faiblesse dont il faisait preuve. Il était si pathétique. _Alors, putain, dégage de ce rebord de toit !_ John serra les dents et les poings, se contrôlant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas l'insulter et le tirer par les cheveux vers la sortie. Il ne voulait pas faire empirer la situation, tout cela ne mènerait à rien d'autre qu'à une tombe fleurie. Il fallait le faire descendre et ensuite l'engueuler. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué de faire les choses dans l'ordre ?

- _John, pardonne-moi. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que ça pourrait aller si loin...Je ne voulais pas..._ Il ne le regardait toujours pas. Il gardait le visage rivé vers le vide. Son corps tremblait, mais le blond n'aurait su dire si cela était dû par le froid ou l'appréhension. Ou même les deux. Qui savait de quoi était capable ce génie fou ?

- _Je m'en fous, Sherlock. Descends !_ Ses nerfs de soldat étaient à vif et la peur commençait à parler pour lui. Ne pas l'engueuler. Surtout, ne pas l'engueuler.

- _NON ! Tu ne comprends donc pas! Je ne pourrais jamais vivre avec le poids de la culpabilité qui m'enserre le cœur. Je ne peux pas..._ Le militaire expira bruyamment par le nez, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair de sa paume. Il se répétait en une litanie de ne surtout pas l'admonester, de ne pas le brusquer. Mais cela devenait tellement dur à contrôler, à gérer. C'était comme si tout ce qu'il avait ressentit ces derniers mois revenaient à l'assaut et le submergeait avec une intensité redoublée.

- _Arrête de faire l'égoïste ! Pense à tous ceux qui t'aiment et qui ne veulent pas te voir t'exploser la tronche sur le bitume. Ou au moins pense à moi ! Tu crois que c'est pas dur pour moi aussi ? De savoir que tu n'étais pas mort pendant tout ce temps ? J'ai souffert de ton absence que ça en était presque irréel. Alors je t'en pris, pour la dernière fois : descends de ce satané toit !_ Il fit deux pas en avant, se rapprochant un peu plus du plus jeune. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Toute l'énergie de son corps s'évapora et laissa un grand vide. Le soleil se couchait doucement sur la ville, éclairant les immeubles de son incendie incandescent.

- _Laissez-moi vous libérer du monstre que je suis._ Le bouclé effectua un pas dans le vide. Perspective effrayante. Ce fut comme une gifle. John arrêta de réfléchir à la meilleure solution de résoudre le problème. Ses instincts de soldat se mirent en action, l'inconscient s'exprimant à la place de tout le reste. Il se jeta sur Sherlock, l'agrippant fermement au niveau de la taille. Il était si terrifié à l'idée qu'il ne bascule en avant, il était si proche du bord. Il ferma les yeux fortement tout en inspirant doucement pour contenir son angoisse dévorante, malsaine et croissante.

- _Si tu sautes, je saute avec toi._ » Il était plus calme que jamais, la voix si assurée, si déterminée.

Le plus jeune gigota dans les bras de son ami qui, lui, resserrait sa prise instinctivement. Sherlock tentait, avec une certaine difficulté, de se retourner afin de faire face à John. _Son_ John. Pourtant, son pied dérapa sur le rebord de l'immeuble, le faisant perdre tout équilibre. Et malgré les bras forts qui le serraient, il tomba. Il chuta sous les yeux écarquillés et choqués du blond et de la population grandissante. L'autre homme se pencha, dans un dernier geste désespéré, et attrapa la main de celui qu'il aimait. Mais, avec toute la crainte, toute la sueur et toute l'adrénaline qu'il avait exécrée, elle était entièrement moite. Et elle glissa, dans un espoir vain. Alors il ne pouvait faire qu'une chose : le regarder s'écraser pour la seconde fois, avec la même impuissance cuisante. Ils se fixaient, ne se quittant jamais des yeux. C'était le seul contact qu'ils leur restaient. L'ancien militaire voyait la désolation dans les prunelles brillantes de larmes de son feu amant. Jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'aurait pu oublier ce visage dévasté par la drogue, anéanti par la souffrance et la solitude. Cette fois, il ne se relèverait pas. Cette fois, il n'y avait personne pour le rattraper. La bouche du blond hurlait ce cri muet de l'abomination, de la dévastation. Et Mycroft hurla. Il avait perdu son flegme légendaire, perdu tout self-control.

 _Je suis tellement désolé...Pardonnez-moi..._

* * *

 **(1)** _I owe you a fall : Je te dois une chute (épisode 3, saison 2)_


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (toujours pas)_

 **Note de l'auteur :** _Voici l'épilogue qui clôture cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plus et que cela réponds à vos attentes. En tout cas, j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touché et motivé. En tout cas, je vous remercie pour vos gentils mots et votre soutien. En tout cas, j'espère que cet épilogue sera à la hauteur de tout le reste. Enjoy it !_

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 _If we aren't heroes, then we'll be zeros…_ **(1)**

John dormait profondément, la tête appuyée contre son poing. Sa respiration était calme et régulière. Il dormait d'un sommeil sans rêve. La pièce était plongée dans un silence religieux, seulement ponctué par les bips constant du moniteur. Cela était pareil à une berceuse pour l'homme blond. Comme un morceau de violon joué au coin du feu. Comme un conte de fée qu'on racontait avant d'aller dormir. Il était si fatigué qu'il s'était effondré sur ce siège, sans plus de cérémonie. Il était si épuisé qu'il n'avait pu garder les yeux ouverts. Ils s'étaient fermés à son insu, sur des images gravées sur sa rétine. Et pourtant, il n'y avait pas de cauchemars ni de rêves dans cette chambre. Seulement le bruit d'une page qui se tournait. Juste le froissement de draps froids. Le jeune homme dans le lit était plongé dans sa lecture, laissant son ami se reposer. Son grand frère était passé dans la soirée, lui apportant quelques livres afin de s'occuper. Rien de bien extraordinaire, simplement quelques classiques de la littérature britannique. Néanmoins, son attention s'était portée sur une lettre d'Oscar Wilde, lors de son séjour en prison. **(2)** Une œuvre sombre, torturée, peignant le portrait d'un homme brisé et victime de la passion. Si il avait en horreur les romans policiers, exposant des enquêtes médiocres et enfantines, il aimait particulièrement les œuvres philosophiques et obscures. Un mouvement sur sa droite le sortit de sa bulle littéraire, le coupant dans son cheminement passionnelle. Il leva lentement la tête et la tourna dans une lenteur identique vers l'origine de sa distraction. Il eut alors tout le loisir d'admirer son blogueur émerger doucement de son sommeil réparateur. Ses cheveux étaient dressés d'une manière comique sur le dessus de sa tête et ses yeux mi-clos trahissaient son esprit encore endormis. Le plus âgé se redressa avec difficulté, ses membres tout engourdis par la torpeur qui ne voulait pas le quitter si tôt. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, étouffant par la même occasion, de sa main libre, un bâillement bruyant. Le brun le regardait d'un œil amusé et attendri. John, qui examinait les lieux pour se situer dans le temps et l'espace, posa enfin ses yeux embrumés sur le détective. Il se figea, remarquant le regard inquisiteur de ce dernier sur lui. Sherlock marqua alors sa page et reposa l'ouvrage sur la petite table à côté.

« _Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?_ Demanda, un peu hésitant, l'ancien soldat. Il ne se sentait plus très à l'aise avec ce genre d'intensité dans les prunelles. La glace de son regard fondait pourtant sous le soleil qui brillait dans celui de John.

- _La véritable question est de savoir depuis combien de temps_ _n'as-tu_ _pas dormi ?_ Retourna poliment le bouclé, d'une voix étrangement douce et posé. Le blond se sentit rougir, légèrement honteux. Il ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu un vrai repos bienfaiteur. Il n'avait même aucune souvenance d'avoir fermé l'œil plus de deux heures de suite depuis des mois.

- _Je...Je ne sais pas._ Murmura John, baissant le regard vers ses mains. C'était ridicule de se comporter de la sorte mais la situation était tellement étrange, tellement surréaliste. Cela faisait un temps considérable qu'il espérait revoir cet homme, sentir sa présence près de lui ou même entendre le ton de sa voix. Et cela se produisait, dans des circonstances inimaginables pour le commun des mortels. Un léger rire grave emplit la pièce et, surpris, l'aîné reporta son attention vers son ami. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Malgré le sourcil levé par la perplexité, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire discret.

- _Tu ressembles à un hérisson coiffé comme ça._ Et John gloussa parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que cela. Le brun avait dit cela avec tellement de sérieux que ça en était risible. Et alors qu'il avait cru pendant si longtemps qu'il n'allait jamais être de nouveau heureux, qu'il était condamné à avoir une vie minable, ponctuée par les épreuves plus insurmontables les unes que les autres, il se sentit bien. Réellement, indubitablement et inévitablement bien. Une douce chaleur réchauffa son corps d'une tendresse infinie, alors qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un rictus idiot sur les lèvres. Son esprit prit le contrôle sur tout le reste, noyé sous les émotions contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans son être. Il se leva sans réfléchir à ses actions, sous l'œil perplexe du limier. Il s'approcha du lit en une enjambé, se penchant sur l'autre homme.

- _La ferme._ » Son souffle s'écrasa sur la bouche du génie. Et dans un rire, il déposa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, dans un baiser passionné qui traduisait ce manque si grand qu'il les avait poussé à l'autodestruction.

Parce qu'aucun grand discours n'aurait pu expliquer ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant si précieux. Parce qu'aucune lettre n'aurait pu traduire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Parce que, non, il y avait cette évidence même qui les liait indéniablement, quoiqu'ils fussent.

* * *

 _Il tombait, inexorablement attiré par le sol. L'attraction de la gravité. Il battait des bras comme s'il s'agissait d'ailes, se débattait contre l'air, le vide. Il tentait désespérément de se défaire de ces bras forts de cette loi terrestre. Il défiait toutes les lois, il était au dessus de toutes les règles. Et pourtant, il n'était qu'humain. De longues, d'interminables secondes où il le voyait, si haut, la tête droit dans les nuages. Le soleil, dans son déclin, éclairait le blond de ses cheveux d'une puissance divine. Il ressemblait aux maîtres d'Olympe. Une auréole brillante le surplombait tel l'ange déchu qu'il était devenu. Il voyait la lumière, là haut. Était-ce son frère qui avait poussé ce hurlement strident ? Ses yeux se fermèrent sous l'impact brutal et dur. Sa tête cogna si violemment la solidité d'une surface que tout mourut dans son crâne dans un tintement de cloche. Du haut du clocher de l'église, résonnaient les carillons célestes l'accueillant comme un damné. Son corps craqua et une douleur sourde l'envahit tel qu'il fut noyé par cette vague déferlante. C'était comme s'il mourait. Tout était amplifié dans son esprit, dans son âme. Tout avait une fin dans ce monde éphémère. Tout avait commencé en haut de cet édifice et tout se terminait à ses pieds. Tout le monde s'inclinait face à sa grandeur._ Inclinez-vous devant sa suprématie.

 _Le blond, perché sur son piédestal, le regardait avec la même impuissance qu'à l'époque des champs de bataille. L'époque des balles transperçant les corps. L'époque des membres déchirés par les mines. L'époque sanglante des chants de guerre et des camps de prières. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre qu'attendre qu'elle le prenne aussi. Et pourtant…_

 _Et pourtant, en dessous de cet organisme en chute libre, se trouvait le sauveur des cœurs malades, des gens abîmés. Il le serra dans ses bras frêles, le cajolant afin d'apaiser son corps meurtris, son âme en peine. Et ils comprirent lorsque leur regard se croisèrent à une distance pareille à un univers. Malgré tous les efforts qu'ils pouvaient fournir pour se repousser. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'ils étaient capables de s'affliger, ils étaient immanquablement attirés par ce danger de destruction mutuelle. Ils étaient comme deux aimants qui se cherchaient, qui se poursuivaient, qui se pourchassaient._

 _Le bouclé atterrit dans un des grands bacs de linges sales qui se trouvait au bas de l'hôpital. Leur ange gardien avait l'apparence de l'ancien en l'attente d'une seconde vie. Parce qu'effectivement, on venait de leur offrir une nouvelle opportunité de recommencer, de se rattraper, et de mieux construire leur existence, leur vie futur. Et ce baiser…_

Et ce baiser, aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi doux qu'une caresse, était le premier mot d'une longue aventure de poésie. Il n'y avait pas de cauchemars ni de rêves dans cette chambre. Seulement le bruit d'une page qui se tournait.

* * *

 **(1)** _Si nous ne sommes pas des héros, alors nous serons des zéros..._

 **(2)** _Je fais ici référence à De Profundis d'Oscar Wilde. C'est une longue lettre qu'il a écrit pour son amant Alfred Douglas lorsqu'il était en prison dans laquelle il décrit cet homme, leur amour et aussi sa relation avec l'art. C'est une lettre très poignant, émouvante et très Wilde :') A lire au moins une fois dans sa vie je pense ^^'_


End file.
